The Depth Of Demon Bonds
by ss-dragon-lady
Summary: Revising! 2nd story in Love's Destiny arc. It is mostly about the bond they share and how it affects them, through the battles,the days,the nights,and more. Their bond will grow, coming closer to what they both want. HxK
1. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Yu Yu Hakasho series. I just wanted to write a story to what I would had like to had seen happen. I am in no way making money off this so if you sue me, all you will get is about $5.00. That is all I have to my name, plus a few anime tapes of course.

A/N: I must warn you this is a Shonen Ai or Yaoi fan fic. If you don't know what that means, it is a boy in love with another boy. I also know the different meanings between the two words. This story however will contain both. If you don't like that sort of thing or underage turn back now. Now with that said this is my first boy/boy pairing fic. I will do my best to keep the facts straight and the characters in character. I would like it if you would tell me if I did something wrong, but please don't flame me just cause you don't like my story or don't like the pairing.

This is a Hiei x Kurama fic. It will revolve around them. I know in the Yu Yu series it was never said that these two were together, but when you watched them interact there was a deep bond of some sort whether it was love or something else. It is awful us fans will never know the answer to that question. I however and many others feel that the bond was love and that is why I am writing this story. There will be a few twists along the way, but know that I try to keep you on the edge of your seat and keep the story interesting. The will be a couple of lemons. There will also quite possibly be a male pregnancy, but I haven't decided just yet on that. Therefore, I say again if you don't like any of this turn back now. I will warn you though before the lemon starts, it will be a bit of the ways into the story too. Anyway, enough of my ramblings on with the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1 of 18

Thoughts

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama walked into his apartment and headed straight towards the bathroom. Stray thoughts entered his exhausted mind as he wondered through the living room, worried about leaving a trail of blood on his black carpet. He was covered in blood and dirt, a lot of it his own. He had many cuts on his body, but they weren't too serious in nature, nothing his demon energy couldn't heal in a couple of days. He peeled off his filthy clothes and stepped into the shower, hitting the hot water. Kurama jumped a little when the cold water hit his fatigued body, but it quickly warmed up, steam filling the bathroom. He put his head against the tiled wall, letting out a tired breath as the water ran over his sore muscles.

The images of the horrible fight were still replaying in his mind. Koenma found out about a high-class demon that was killing humans and taking their souls. Of course, he sent the spirit detective group out without having all the facts. When they got there, it wasn't just a high-class demon it was an S class demon. He was ruthless, cunning, and to top it all off powerful. They were no match for him.

It was a bloody battle from start to finish. They finally got the upper hand when Hiei took a drastic gamble. It had the desired effect, giving Yusuke the chance to fire his spirit gun at the startled demon. In the end, the creature fell, but not without causing serious injuries to the team members.

Kurama was brought back to the present when the water turned cold. He silently cursed himself for not realizing how long he had been in there. He quickly washed up, not wanting to be under the cold spray longer then he had too. He did however, take enough time to make sure his cuts were clean. Turning off the water, he stepped out of the shower and grabbed one of his fluffy red towels.

He would never hear the end of it if the rest of the team ever found out he had a thing for red. He loved the color. That was why he chose the rose as his favorite weapon. He had many of vicious weapons at his disposal, but the rose always came out on top. He loved the scent too. It had helped defeat the saint beast he was up against 4 years ago.

In addition, the whip did have its advantages. The top one being you could strike an opponent with out having to get close to it. His favorite had to be all the rose petals it admitted when it transformed. He liked that most because they were red, but it did distract the enemy for a bit so they didn't know what had hit them until it was too late.

Coming out of the bathroom, Kurama dried off as he went over to his dresser. Draping the towel over his shoulder, he slid opened a drawer and selected a pair of boxers. He slipped them on and returned to the bathroom to get some bandages. The red head walked back out, carrying his supplies straight to the bed. He sat down heavily, dropping the white rolls and tape onto the deep red blanket beside him. He pulled the towel off his shoulder and set to work getting the excess water out of long red hair.

When Kurama was satisfied with his hair, he threw the towel towards the bathroom and turned to the bandages beside him. After a swift inspection of his wounds, he was sure they would be okay if he used the human antibiotic instead of a plant concoction. He was already short on his energy and didn't want to waste anymore then he had too. He quickly bandaged all his wounds except one. The one he couldn't reach was on his lower back, but it didn't seem too bad when he touched it. He shrugged his shoulders, figuring it would be alright before picking up the supplies and taking them back to the bathroom.

Practically falling into the bed, the fox pulled his black sheet and red blanket up to his waist. He let out a tired breath, trying to will his body to relax so sleep could claim him. Against his will, his mind wondered again to the recent battle and the little stubborn demon.

They all had their share of injuries, but Hiei's was the worst. He had taken the demon's swords head on and paid dearly. He had deep, gaping cuts on his legs and arms. There was one across his chest too, but it wasn't as bad as the others. He was bleeding badly by the time the battle was over; he had even collapsed to the ground. They all ran over to see about him as he tried to get up.

'_I reached out, putting my hand on his arm, trying to help, but he just pushed me away. After he got to his feet, he glared at me a few moments before turning and walking away without a word. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked to me for answers, but I had none. I couldn't tell them he was this way because one faithful night a few months ago.'_

'_Hiei had come to my apartment like he usually did when he got cold, it rained, or he just wanted to talk. We shared me queen size bed, like we always did. There was nothing sexual about it. Although I must admit to myself, I often think of a relationship with him. Demons usually went with a same sex partner for a mate, that is unless they wanted to produce offspring. Even after they got what they wanted, they usually went on their way with out a look back.'_

'_I was no different in my former life. I took what I wanted and never looked back. I had many lovers some male and some female, but I was always the dominate one. No one ever topped me, it simply was not allowed. As far as I know, no offspring ever came from any of the flings. I took precautions to see to that with a certain plant concoction that I would give them while who ever it was slept. I never wanted any children it just wasn't me. I wanted to be free of anything that held me down or tied me too one place. Now in this life, things have changed. I like the security of being in one place, having a mother, and having friends.'_

'_I also have never taken a lover in this form, male or female, not that there weren't any chances. I am hit on daily by both sexes, it's just that I thought it was time for a change. I want something more now, then one night flings. I want a true relationship. I actually want to settle down. I want a mate. This of course, brings me back to my present problem, Hiei.'_

'_Since I first encountered him, I have wanted him. Somewhere along the way, want turned into love. I know it's crazy. Youko Kurama feared, ruthless and the king of thieves falling hard for the only demon he couldn't have, the forbidden one. It would be a big laugh back in the Makai if anyone found out so I have kept my feelings a secret from everyone including said demon. If he knew, he would probably send a death glare at me before commenting rudely, and then flitting away with out so much as a look back. I guess I'm a little afraid of getting hurt by him. It's still hard to believe sometimes, I fell in love with Hiei, bad attitude and all. Now, I honestly don't know what to do about my feelings or him.'_

'_The night everything changed, I woke up with Hiei's hand ghosting over my back. I was lying on my stomach with my face turned away from him. I was stunned to say the least. I never expected him to touch me willingly. Before I could catch my self, I turned my head to look at him and I asked 'what he was doing?'_

'_A look of shock crossed his face with what looked like maybe fear in his eyes. He quickly snatched his hand away. We stared at each other, both of us unsure of what to say or do. I made the second mistake of the night by reaching out and touching his arm. This brought Hiei out of his daze. He jumped off the bed grabbed his black cape and katana. He looked over his shoulder at me one last time before jumping out the window. By the time I made it to the window, Hiei was gone from sight. The final mistake I made that night was not going after him, to let him know I was not angry or anything else other then liking it.'_

'_Now three months later he hasn't been back. I only see him when we have missions and then he hardly says two words to me. We used to fight back to back. We always had each other covered. Now, he won't come within ten feet of me. It is beginning to tear me up inside, that I can't figure out how to fix the situation much less know what it's all about. Maybe he thinks he did something wrong or something to offend me. I wish I could get him alone so I could talk to him. I just know I can get him to open up.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei was sitting in a tree on the outskirts of the city contemplating his options. His arm was still bleeding, as was one of his legs. He hadn't the energy to stop the flow of blood so he was doing the last resort, licking the blood off his arm. He knew if it didn't stop soon, he was going to be in trouble.

'_I could go to Genkai's to see if Yukina is there, maybe she could heal me. That's not such a good idea, I don't want to run the chance of her finding out I am her brother. Genkai is another one I could go to, but again Yukina would be there.'_

'_I could see if I can find Botan, but the girl is a bit ditzy and all she talks about lately is Koenma. They have been together for sometime now. I sure don't want to hear about her love life when I have none. Then there are the two ningens, but they wouldn't be much help at all. They would tease me mercilessly to the point I'm would be ready to kill them. This of course, only leaves the fox. Kurama would use some kind of plant potion on me that would help. However, do I want to see him? I mean I know he didn't do anything to me, it was quite the other way around. I guess that is the reason I hesitate. I don't want him to bring that up. I don't want him to remind me of the fool that I am.'_

'_I have always heard the tales about Youko Kurama. His cunning, his thievery, and most of all his flings, just to get what he wanted. He was either feared or lusted after by every demon in the Makai. Now that word has spread that he his alive, it's just that much worse. The human blood in him did nothing to downgrade his good looks. Truth was, he liked the redhead form more. There was almost an innocence that surrounded him now, though Kurama was far from innocent even in that human form. I'm sure he has had his pick of lovers and probably has bedded several. Not that I haven't had my share of lovers too. I may look young, but that is where it ends. I know what I am doing when it comes to sex. I may not be Youko Kurama, but I know how to please and have my partner begging for more. I am not topped. I have never and will never be the one on the bottom. I am just too dominate to allow that. I feel so jealous when I see someone paying extra attention to my fox. I feel I should be his only lover.' _

'_I feel like the fox should belong to me although Kurama will never belong to anybody. Why would he want me anyway? I am nothing to no one. My own people tossed me out when I was baby to die on the ground below. I know Kurama would have no problem doing the same when he got tired of me. According to the legends, most of his flings lasted one night if that. I really don't know if I could take it if he was to toss me out like trash too. Therefore, I keep my feelings hidden from everyone including said fox.'_

'_It's hard to believe that me, the forbidden one, the impenetrable demon that I am has fallen in love with the only demon that would have no use for me, not when he has so many others wanting him. He hardly even notices me I bet. So, why am I so afraid to go see him for help? I know he wouldn't mind. The reason is I had touched him without his permission. That was one line demons did not cross. Now I don't want to go back to have him either kill me or humiliate me, maybe even do both.'_

Hiei glanced down to his arm, which was still bleeding, as was his leg, but not as bad. '_Well I guess that leaves me with no choice, I have to have some help and he is the only one that can help.' _Hiei stood up and started flitting through the trees towards Kurama's house with his mind set to flit away if one wrong word is said or one wrong move.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama stretched, looking at the clock. He had been lying in the bed for an hour thinking about Hiei. He turned over to his side and pulled the covers up to his shoulder determined to get some sleep. He took a cleansing breath, trying to clear his mind. Kurama glanced to the window and was startled to see two pretty red eyes staring back at him. He got up, quickly went to the window, and opened it.

"Long time no see, Hiei." Kurama smiled, sitting down on the windowsill.

"What are you talking about? You saw me today." Hiei replied, sitting on the branch in front of him.

"That is not what I mean and you know it. Why did you stop coming by?"

"I had my reasons." Hiei growled, not liking that he was being pushed. He was about to take off and forget about the healing.

"Fine, be that way." Kurama said, standing up and stepping to the side. "You can come in if you want." The fire demon looked at the fox trying to decide if he should run or accept the invitation. When Hiei didn't move, Kurama shrugged his shoulders and walked back towards the bed. He sure wasn't going to force the fire demon to do anything that he didn't want. Hiei was not one to be pushed, the more you did the more he rebelled. That would not help the situation they were now in. Kurama smiled to himself when he heard feet hit the floor behind him. He was not prepared for what he saw when he turned around though.

"Hiei! You're still bleeding!" Kurama said, taking in the sight of all the blood on the little demon.

"I know that. fox! I used too much energy in the battle so I can't stop the blood from flowing." Hiei spat, angry at himself for being so stupid.

"Well, if you had let me see about you earlier you wouldn't be in as bad shape as you are now. You're so obstinate." Kurama countered angrily, believing the other's anger was directed at him. Hiei glared at him a few moments before turning his back on the fox.

"I'm leaving." He muttered, jumping into the windowsill. Kurama knew he had only seconds if that to stop his only love from flitting away quite possibly for good this time. He reached out his hand to try to grab him before the fire demon leaped off into the tree.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well what do you think? I know it may be a little short, but future chapters will be longer, I promise. Thanks for reading and please review.


	2. Two Stubborn Demons

Not much to say this time but a big thanks goes to the people that reviewed.

LoversPastForgotten: Thanks. Try not to worry too much. This story will have an ending everyone can live with.

Yukis-Tear: Thanks. I will begin posting a sequel to Saiyans Can't Fight Destiny soon.

Bob-The-Blue-Bear: Thanks. LOL I guess you will have to put on your tin foil hat then.

Blackmail: Thanks! Here's the update.

MikaSamu: Thanks. I'll try working on the typos. Yes, it will be interesting, hopefully.

YokoYoukai: Thanks. Here's the update.

Whatcallmyself: Thanks. Just wait and see what happens next.

Zaknafein92: Thanks. Here's more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 of 18

Two Stubborn Demons.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama reached out quickly, grabbing Hiei's wrist in a tight grip.

"Let me go, Kurama."

"No, Hiei! Those cuts need tending."

"I said let me go!" Hiei growled, trying to snatch his arm away from the fox, but instead lost his balance. He felt himself falling forward out the window then all of a sudden, he was snatched backwards. He slammed into Kurama and they both fell backwards to the floor.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Hiei yelled, getting up off the redhead.

"You were falling." Kurama replied, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head where it hit the floor.

"I would have righted myself before I hit the ground!"

"You probably would have, but the fall would have made those cuts bleed more." Kurama countered, getting up quickly.

"Really? I don't think you helped at all." Hiei hissed, gesturing towards his leg that was now bleeding further.

"Better to fall three feet then thirty feet."

"Well, if you hadn't grabbed me, I wouldn't have lost my balance."

"I'm not going to let you leave, Hiei." Kurama said firmly, shaking his head.

"Not let me leave?" Hiei asked, narrowing his eyes at the fox. "I do what I want. No one tells me what to do, not even you, Kurama."

"I am aware of that." Kurama replied, trying to get his temper and his voice under control. "You obviously need help no matter how mad you are at me." Kurama walked over flipped on the light and pulled the desk chair to the middle of the room. He turned back to the mad fire demon. "Come sit."

Hiei contemplated his options again. He wished there was somewhere else he could go, but there wasn't. He also knew he needed the help. He glanced at Kurama who was watching him patiently. He knew the fox wasn't about to give up either. He huffed before stomping over to the chair and sitting down, growling to let the redhead know he was still mad. Kurama just chuckled, grabbing Hiei's cloak and pulling it off.

"What are you doing?" Hiei asked, his voice raising a fraction. He had thought of Kurama pulling off his clothes many times, but it was leading to something more then his wounds being checked.

"Uh…I'm trying to examine the cuts." Kurama said, raising an eyebrow. He put his hands on the little demon's arm trying to get a good look at the wound. "I can't see anything with all this caked on blood."

"Do your best."

"You need a shower, if I'm to do anything for you."

"I'll take one when I want too." Hiei spat, looking out of the corner of his eye at the fox.

"I know that, but I can't see much of anything right now." Kurama replied, his voice rising again.

"I said no."

"Fine." Kurama smiled before grabbing the fire demon and dragging him towards the bathroom. Hiei was not going peacefully either. He was kicking and cursing at the redhead until he got an idea. With an evil look in his eyes, he bit down on the kitsune's hand, drawing blood. Kurama instantly let go and whirled around to face the arrogant demon that dared bite him.

"Damn it, Hiei! Why did you do that?"

"Because you wouldn't let go." Hiei said, licking his lips, which did not go unnoticed by the fox. "Your blood tastes good."

"Don't get used to it. That will be the last time you taste it." Kurama replied, narrowing his eyes.

"We will see about that." Hiei smirked, letting his demon nature show. He did like the taste of blood, in fact he loved it. When demon blood was mixed with ningen, it was extra special and he had a taste for more. "If you touch me again, I bite you again."

"You're still getting a bath."

"Nope."

"Oh, yes, you are." Kurama hissed, flipping agilely to land behind Hiei. He snaked his arm around the demon's waist and pulled him up against his body. Lifting slightly, he carried the growling demon to the bathroom. The fox put him down and spun him around to face him. Before Hiei knew what was happening, his tank top was off and his pants was about to follow. He grabbed the redhead's hands that were on his belts, stopping them.

"Kurama, I'm not a child. I know how to get undressed." Hiei spat, tightening his hold on the fox's hands.

"If you stop acting like a child, I'll stop treating you like one." Kurama pulled again on Hiei's belts despite the tight hold the fire demon had on his hands. He knew Hiei was ready to kill him. "You need to get cleaned up so I can take care of you."

"Fine! I'll take a shower." Hiei pushed Kurama's hands away. The last thing he needed was for the fox to find out what he was doing to him. If his pants came down there would be no hiding the fact that he was very much aroused by the redhead.

"Good then." Kurama smiled, he was happy to have gotten the stubborn demon to do what he wanted, but he was a bit sad too. He was enjoying stripping Hiei. He turned to the shower flipping it on and setting the temperature to what he thought his friend would like. Turning back, Kurama was a little shocked to find Hiei still holding his pants. The fire demon was everything, but modest. He was actually quite proud of his body so it made the fox wonder why he hadn't stripped yet. "Do you think you can handle it from here?"

"Of course, you idiot." Hiei said with a nasty glare, still trying to get himself under control. He hadn't meant to sound rude, but he naturally covered up his embarrassment with anger.

"Okay then, I'll go see if I can find you something clean to wear." Kurama said before walking out the door and closing it behind him. 'He almost looked like he was embarrassed about something.' He mused while pulling out a pair of boxers and two t-shirts from his dresser. He pulled one of the t-shirts on, having forgotten about only having on boxers during all of that. He walked back to the door and knocked.

"Are you in the shower yet?"

"Yes." Came the muffled angry reply.

"Is the curtain pulled?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'm coming in." Kurama said, opening the door. The bathroom was very steamy. Apparently, the demon had turned the hot water up or heated it himself. The fox placed the clean clothes on the counter and picked up the dirty clothes off the floor. "I put the clothes on the counter. They may be a little big, but they should be okay. "

"Fine." Hiei grunted.

"Make sure to clean those wounds well."

"Okay!" Was Hiei's sour reply. Kurama looked at the closed curtain and left. He walked out of the bedroom and went to the laundry closet. He got the clothes going then he walked back to his room and sat down on the bed, waiting patiently for the fire demon. After a short while, the redhead looked towards the door when he heard it open. Hiei walked out holding up the boxers; they were just a little big.

"Come sit down so I can take care of those wounds." Kurama instructed, pointing to the bed in front of him where he was sitting cross-legged. Hiei stared at the fox for a few moments before walking over to the bed and getting on it where the redhead had indicated. Kurama instantly brought his hands to Hiei's left arm and examined the cut.

"This one isn't too bad." Kurama said before getting up.

"Where you going now?" Hiei asked, watching the fox closely.

"I have to get some bandages." Kurama said over his shoulder as he entered the bathroom. A couple minutes later, he came back out carrying the needed items. He got back on the bed in front of the red-eyed demon, dropping the rolls of white beside them. Hiei didn't say anything, he just watched him, eyes narrowed. For some reason, he felt uneasy around his fox tonight. He noticed Kurama pulling open a drawer beside the bed and reaching into it.

"What are you doing now?" Hiei asked, forgetting to put it into his normal biting tone of voice. Kurama looked up surprised at how soft the voice of the fire demon truly was.

"I am getting something to put on your cuts." Kurama flashed a smile as he pulled out his hand and held it open for Hiei to see. In his hand were a small yellow seed that grew instantly when the kitsune sent his energy to it. He sat the plant down on the bed before pulling off several of the large leaves and crushing them up with his hands. He then held his hands over Hiei's arm letting the oil from the plant drop into the wound.

After the cut was covered in the liquid, Kurama threw what was left of the leaves into the small pail by the bed. He then picked up a bandage roll and wrapped the small arm tightly. When that was done he went on to Hiei's right arm and then to his right leg. The fox was trying to decide how to best deal with Hiei's left leg, it was still oozing blood every so often. This wound was by far the worst. The cut started at the fire demon's knee and disappeared under the boxers. Through the entire wound tending, Hiei hadn't said anything or moved for that matter. He actually looked bored while he watched the redhead's every move. He jumped a little when the fox put a hand on the outside of his knee and pushed the boxers up. Kurama knew this one was bad, but he hadn't realized how bad until just now.

"Hiei, I need you to lie down."

"Why?" Hiei grunted.

"So I can tend this wound properly. It is longer and worst then I thought. The cloth is getting in the way. You need to either lie down or take them off, you choose." Kurama smiled, watching the smaller demon's reaction. Hiei thought for a moment on what to do. He looked up at the fox and grunted.

"Fine." The fire demon moved to the middle of the bed and laid down. Kurama shrugged a little, disappointed that Hiei hadn't chose the latter choice and turned some so he was again facing the hiyoukai. He put his hand on his friend's leg and pushed the material all the way up the limb. This of course made the fire demon jump again.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Kurama laughed, glancing to those pretty, angry red eyes. "I have tended your wounds before and you never jumped at my touch."

"Because……….it's sore." Hiei growled.

"I should have checked this one first." Kurama muttered, ignoring Hiei's tone. He leaned over, pulling the cut open to see how deep it was and earning him a hiss of pain from the little demon. It was deep, but what bothered him the most was the slight smell emitting from the wound. He sat up, reaching into the drawer again. Searching for a moment, he pulled out his hand and looked at Hiei.

"I don't like the way this looks. It smells as if it may already be infected. I have to use something stronger and it will hurt." Kurama spoke, a touch of concern in his voice that did not get past the fire demon. Hiei couldn't believe that the redhead was truly worried about him.

"Do what you have too." Hiei replied, nodding his head slowly. Kurama sent energy to the small red seed, which grew immediately. He crushed up the entire plant and put all of it against cut, holding it there. Hiei let out a low growl. Whatever the fox was using was very painful which meant it was very powerful against an infection. Kurama called his attention back to him when he hooked Hiei's leg under the knee and bent it. The redhead slid his hand down the leg to the slender ankle wrapping his hand around it. Hiei was fighting a losing battle with the lower part of his body after that light touch and the other hand on his thigh was not helping either. The fox raised the foot and put it against his chest.

"Brace your foot against me so you can keep it up while I wrap the leg." Kurama said in a serious and even tone that hid all the feelings racing through his body.

"Hn." Hiei was anxious to get the fox's hands off him. Sure his leg hurt, but what hurt more was the ach building between his legs. He prayed to whatever god that would listen, that the fox would not find his growing problem.

Kurama picked up bandage roll and set to work wrapping the leg tightly. As he wrapped up the leg, he became aware of the intense heat pouring off the fire demon. '_I wonder what has him so agitated.' _Kurama thought as he continued wrapping slowly, his hand brushed against something quite hard. He then heard the quick intake of breath from his friend. The redhead did his best not to smile or shudder when he realized what was happening. '_Well, well, well, it seems I am the cause of the demon's agitation or should I say need. It seems he just may have some kind of feelings for me. This is going to be so much fun.'_ Kurama continued wrapping the leg, brushing against the hardness when his hand got close enough.

"Kurama." Hiei ground out between clenched teeth. The fox looked up and grinned. "I think my leg is wrapped enough."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes fox, I'm sure."

"Well, okay then." Kurama smiled, tying off the bandage. He slid his hands down the leg slowly, stopping at the ankle. He wrapped his hand around it and put the leg back on the bed gently, his eyes watching every move of his hand as was Hiei's. Kurama looked back up, smile still in place. "How does that feel now?"

"It feels fine." Hiei replied not looking at the redhead beside him.

"Good, now let's move on." Kurama moved up so he was closer to the demon's chest. He put his hands on the shirt and started lifting it when his hands were stopped by a pair of hands clutching his. He looked into mad and confused eyes.

"What are you doing now?" Hiei hissed angrily. He had a sneaking suspicion the fox was toying with him and he was not going to be some plaything.

"I got to take care of the wound on your chest now and then I'll be done." Kurama said with an reassuring smile. Hiei just nodded and let the hands go. The fox pushed the shirt up until it was at the demon's chin. With insistent fingers, he inspected the wound, finding that it was actually a very shallow cut, just barely piercing the skin.

"This is the best looking one." Kurama commented, reaching over to the first plant and pulling off a couple of leaves. He did as before, but this time he placed his hands flat against the well-muscled chest and massaged gently, feeling the tension in the body below him. After he was sure if he continued longer he would surely die a most painful death, Kurama put small square bandages over the cuts and taped them down. He then pulled the shirt down and scooted back away from the fire demon.

Hiei did not move or look at him; he just stared at the ceiling through all of that. Kurama was tempted to ask his friend if he would check his back, but he could tell the hiyoukai was not in the mood. He let out a tired breath before getting off the bed, picking up the unused bandages and carried them back to the bathroom. Coming back out, Kurama noticed Hiei still hadn't moved. He walked over to the bed, picked up the plant, and put it on the floor. He looked at Hiei before shrugging his shoulders and speaking in a voice much harsher then he had intended.

"Move over so I can have some room."

"Hn." Hiei muttered angrily, moving over to the far edge of the bed. Kurama looked at him and shook his head sadly as he climbed in. He reached to the foot of the bed, grabbing the covers, and pulling it over both of them. He laid down on his back also staring at the ceiling much like his grumpy bedmate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and please Review.


	3. Friends Again

Just have to say thanks to all that reviewed, though I also thank all that read.

Bob-the-blue-bear: Maybe I need a tinfoil hat? LOL.

Blackmagic: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you still like it.

d4rk-l33t-ang3l: Thanks. I had originally intended for this story to be shorter then my other one but I think it is going to be longer. Hope no one minds.

Darkness: Yeah I know but Kurama likes to tease his little demon. Don't worry Hiei will get his fox back.

LoversPastForgotten: Thanks, I will try.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3 of 18

Friends Again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few minutes, Kurama turned on his side to study the small fire demon. Hiei was stiff as a board, just staring at the ceiling. He looked very angry to Kurama, who just watched him lost in thought. '_I guess I went a little far, but I was just trying to get some kind of reaction out of him. I hope I didn't just ruin what little friendship we had left, I'd hate not being able to see him. These last few months have been hell. I should probably count my blessings though, at least he's still here._' Kurama was brought back from his musing by Hiei's deep voice.

"What are you looking at fox?"

"I was trying to figure out why you're so mad at me." Kurama mumbled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hiei growled ominously, which did not intimidate the redhead in the least.

"Please, don't underestimate my intelligence, Hiei. Ever since that night I woke up with your hand on my back, you've been very distant, more so then usual anyway. I thought we were friends." Kurama said with just a touch of hurt in his voice.

Hiei let out a defeated breath and turned to face the fox. "I don't underestimate you, Kurama. You're far too sly even for a fox and I'm not mad at you either. I've just had a lot of things on my mind."

"Are we still friends then?"

"Yes."

"Then you can tell me what is bothering you. We can see if we can come up with a solution to your problem together."

"I don't think that would be wise." Hiei replied, slowly shaking his head.

"You can trust me, you can tell me anything. I won't judge it in any way, I promise." Kurama smiled.

"That's not the problem, fox. I know I can trust you, I can trust you with my life, but I can't trust you with this."

"Well, I'm not going to push you. When you're ready to talk I'll be available to listen."

"Hn." Hiei grunted, turning over to his back and closing his eyes. It didn't get past Kurama that during their little exchange, even after he mentioned it, Hiei avoided the thing about his back. The redhead figured that was probably one of the problems. Kurama turned to his other side and drifted to sleep still worried about his friendship with Hiei.

xxxxxxxxx

Kurama slowly awoke the next morning. He stretched leisurely after kicking the covers off. He nearly fell out of the bed though, when he heard the deep voice behind him.

"Finally awake, fox?"

"Jeez…Hiei!" Kurama said a bit loud, turning to face his friend.

"What?" Hiei replied with a smirk on his face. He knew he had startled his kitsune.

"You know what! I wasn't expecting you to still be here."

"I can't go anywhere without my clothes."

"Well……." Kurama smiled, sitting up slowly, getting an idea. He turned towards the fire demon. "Maybe, I don't want to give your clothes back. That way I can keep you here."

"No one keeps me anywhere." Hiei spat angrily, sitting up as well.

"That is so true." Kurama laughed, the fire demon's tone of voice had no effect on him. "I meant…. I know as soon as you get the clothes back you'll be gone."

"So?"

"It's just that you're the only one that understands me. I miss our talks that we had late at night when you came to visit. I know you don't believe me, but I do." Kurama shrugged with a smile, but it quickly faded.

"Your right, I don't believe you." Hiei narrowed his eyes at the fox. "There is nothing to miss from our talks."

"Whatever." Kurama mumbled as he put his feet over the side of the bed, refusing to look at the demon. "I'll go put your clothes in the dryer. They should be ready in about 30 minutes." The fox got up and left the room without another word or look back.

Hiei felt a bit guilty. He knew he had hurt the fox's feelings with his indifference. After a few minutes, it became aware to the demon that Kurama wasn't coming back. Hiei got up and went to look for him. He found the redhead sitting on the couch, staring out the sliding glass doors. Hiei huffed, sitting down next to the fox. There was no way he was going to apologize, well not technically.

"When your clothes come out, I'll fix them. Then you will be able to leave." Kurama said, still not looking at him.

"Fox, I……."

"I'm sorry, Hiei. I never want you to think I'm forcing you to do anything. I know that is impossible. I also….."

"Be quiet for a minute! Would you?" Hiei practically shouted, interrupting the redhead. "I believe what you said. I also know you would never force me into anything."

"Thank you." Kurama turned with a smile to face the fire demon. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Hn." Hiei grunted back to his normal answers.

"Okay then, I'll go start on it." Kurama quickly got up and went into the kitchen. He pulled out some bacon and eggs, which he started cooking. He happened to glance over his shoulder to see Hiei standing in the doorway, looking bored, but watching him intently. "You know you can watch TV if you want."

"I don't like ningen shows unless they're violent."

"Naturally… Well then, you can keep me company if you want. Pull out one of those chairs and have a seat." Kurama said, getting out a large bowl. He started cracking eggs into it and was a bit startled when Hiei appeared beside him suddenly, looking into the bowl.

"What are you doing to the eggs?" Hiei asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to scramble them." Kurama replied, reaching into the drawer beside him and pulling out a fork.

"That will ruin them. You're suppose to knock off one end and suck the insides down."

"Trust me, Hiei. I know you'll like them when I get done with them."

"Hn."

"Hand me some milk please?" Kurama asked, pointing towards the icebox.

"Hn." Hiei grunted again before going to the door and opening it. He pulled out the half-gallon and handed it to the fox. He watched carefully while Kurama poured some milk into the bowl of eggs. The redhead then added some herbs and commenced to beating it. When it was all mixed, he poured the entire bowl into a pan that had sizzling butter in it. Kurama glanced to his side, seeing Hiei watching his every move. A small smile formed on his lips when he got an idea. He stepped to the side and held the fork out to the little demon.

"You do it."

"What?" Hiei asked at bit surprised.

"All you have to do is keep stirring it, the stove will do the rest." Kurama put the fork into the smaller hand. Hiei eyed the fork then the pan with wariness before slowly reaching out his arm. After a few scrapes through the pan, he could see a few lumps already forming.

"You can do it a little faster." Kurama smiled, putting his hand over the other demon's and guiding it. He was so intent on keeping the food from burning, he did not see the slight pink slip across Hiei's face. "Like this."

"Hn." Hiei barely nodded as he watched his and the fox's hands. He couldn't believe how embarrassed and shy he was acting. He usually just stated or took what he wanted, but not with his fox, he couldn't do either. He glanced to the redhead when he removed his hand and walked over to a small door. When Kurama turned around, he flashed a dazzling smile after catching Hiei watching him.

"Breakfast is almost done." Kurama placed two plates on the counter beside the stove. He divided up the bacon while Hiei continued stirring the eggs. After a couple of more minutes, he grinned.

"The eggs are done." The fox took the fork from his friend, picked up the pan, and divided up the eggs. He then poured two glasses of milk. The redhead handed one of the plates and a glass to the demon, he then picked up his own. "Let's go into the living room so we can watch some TV."

"Hn." Was Hiei's only reply as he followed the fox from the kitchen.

Kurama was laughing when he sat his plate down on the coffee table. He dropped to the floor grabbing the remote control and flipping on the TV, turning it to the Sci-Fi channel. There was always something good playing on that channel, Hiei might even watch. The fire demon followed the fox's example and sat down beside him. He eyed the food through narrowed eyes. He was not sure about the food, but he did trust Kurama.

"Just try it, Hiei." Kurama said between bites, glancing to his friend.

"Hn."

"I know you have more vocabulary then your patented Hn." Kurama laughed after swallowing a bite of food. "We can't actually talk unless you use more then one syllable words."

"Fine! This food looks suspicious." Hiei growled, poking at the food.

"I'm not going to poison you."

"I know that! It's just that…." Hiei started, but was cut off when he found a fork full of eggs occupying his mouth. Kurama pulled the fork out leaving the food in Hiei's slightly open mouth. The demon was about to spit it out when it finally registered in his brain that the food tasted good. His eyes widened a fraction, which did not go unnoticed by the fox.

"See I told you that you would like it." Kurama said with a smug smile on his face before taking another bite of his food.

"So you did, Fox." Hiei agreed, taking another bite of food. It really was good but he would never admit it to the fox.

Kurama just kept on eating, accepting the small compliment from the fire demon, even though it was never actually verbalized. He would glance to the side every little bit, letting a small smile touch his lips when he saw Hiei practically shoveling the food into his mouth. They continued eating in comfortable silence. When they were done, Kurama took the plates to the kitchen along with their empty glasses. After he loaded all the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, he went back into the living room. He found Hiei lying on the couch with his back against the armrest and his hands laced behind his head, watching the X-files intently. The fox just shook his head and sat down on the other end of the couch much like his friend was, but making sure their feet did not touch. After a few minutes, Kurama spoke getting the fire demon's attention.

"We should hear the dryer buzzer in a couple of minutes. Then I'll fix your clothes and you can be on your way."

"Good." Hiei nodded, turning his attention back to the TV.

Kurama shifted suddenly, sitting up, bringing his knees to his chest, and wrapping his arms around them. The redhead then rested his chin on his knees, staring at the fire demon. Hiei had felt the movement and was watching him out of the corner of his eye, but was trying to ignore the intense stare.

After awhile, Hiei grew very uncomfortable and finally turned to the redhead. "Why is it you look at me like that?"

"I'm trying to decide if I should ask you what I want to ask you." Kurama whispered.

"What is it?" Hiei asked softly. It was much like a whisper too.

"Would you stay with me today?"

"What? Why?"

"I don't have anything to do. We could catch up on our missed talks or something." Kurama shrugged, glancing away from those intense red eyes. He had missed Hiei and the time they spent together. The fire demon thought about it for a moment. He had nothing else to do and he had missed his fox. That was also why he hadn't left yet. He knew where his clothes were, all he had to do was raise his energy to dry them, but he still hadn't gotten them and left.

Hiei sat up and let a small curve on his lips appear. "I'll stay with you today."

Before Kurama could catch himself, he was on his knees hugging the fire demon tightly, actually dazing him. When they both came to their senses, they jerked apart not looking at each other. An uncomfortable silence descended on the room, neither demon knowing what to say or do. Hiei was glancing everywhere, but at them beautiful green eyes. His sight happened to fall on the fox's hand. He almost winced seeing the circle of teeth marks marring the once flawless skin. He had completely forgotten about biting the redhead. He was embarrassed and now felt bad too.

All Kurama was trying to do was help him and he had acted viciously. Hiei thought back a moment, quickly realizing the fox had not taken care of the wound last night, all he did was take care of him. He was now feeling very guilty. He didn't have the healing knowledge of Kurama, but he still did the only thing he could. He was going to try to convey how sorry he truly was without saying it. Hiei reached out taking Kurama's hand in his. He slowly brought the hand forward while he leaned in. When he was near enough to the hand, Hiei stuck out his tongue and licked at the wound.

Kurama smiled softly, not trusting his own voice with words. He accepted the fire demon's apology; no words were really needed at this point. The fox tightened his hold on Hiei's hand and was startled when his friend's hand tightened too, they were actually holding hands. Hiei stopped licking and locked eyes with Kurama. Casting caution to the wind, he applied the slightest bit of pressure and then pulled the fox towards him, coming without any resistance. Their faces were inches apart when the completely enchanting scene was broken by the loud ringing of the phone. They searched each other's faces, before the fox pulled away with a Makai curse, jumped up, and answered the phone quite rudely.

"WHAT!" Kurama yelled into the receiver.

Hiei heard only one side of the conversation, but he was thinking of every evil thing he could do to the person who had interrupted them. If it had only rang a little later, but he quickly dismissed that thought, thinking of the scene that could have interrupted. He didn't like that idea at all.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell."

Pause.

"No, you're not disturbing me."

Pause.

"Yes."

Pause.

"Yes, I understand."

Pause.

"Thank you for calling."

Pause.

"Yes, Goodbye." Kurama hung up the phone and turned back to the couch to find Hiei back in his original position. Kurama just rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. '_Great just Great. Now, we're back to being distant. That is all I need._'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know I'm being cruel, but think of it this way; I could have ended it on an evil cliffy. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be along shortly.


	4. A Serious Talk And A Ningen Store

Hey everyone! It's another update. Thanks to all that reviewed and thanks to all that reads.

Tree girl: Thanks for the review!

Bob-the-blue-bear: LOL! Maybe I'm the one that needs a tin foil hat? Thanks!

Samsonite3599: I guess a little lollipop teddy bear is not gonna die to day. Thanks for the review!

* * *

Chapter 4 

A Serious Talk And A Ningen Store.

* * *

Kurama sat down heavily on the couch. His mind was running over what could possibly be happening if that damn phone hadn't rung. His mind also ran over what he was just told by his friend.

"That was Yusuke." Kurama mumbled, staring at the ceiling.

"Hn." Came the grunt from the other end of the couch.

"He wanted to let me know that the demon we killed worked for Yomi."

"What? Why?" Hiei asked sitting up giving the fox his full attention. He hated that demon for keeping the redhead like a slave. Then on top of that he forced him to fight in the Makai Tournament. He also knew at one point Kurama and the demon had been lovers. That of course just made him down right jealous.

"Koenma doesn't know but he is looking into it." Kurama replied with a shrug of his shoulders sinking into the couch more. "I sure don't want to have to work for him again. Though I'm sure he will find something to hold over my head."

"Fox." Hiei said sternly waiting for Kurama to look at him. "If I can break away from Mukuro, then you can break away from Yomi. You are nobody's slave."

"I don't know about that. He will find something, he is very persistent." Kurama said shaking his head sadly.

"Do you have any idea what he might want?" Hiei asked. He was going to figure out how to stop this demon.

"Well I might." Kurama said finally turning to his friend. "When I was there he wanted an heir."

"So? He wants you as an heir. Mukuro wanted me as her successor too. Why send a demon to try and kill you?"

"He wasn't going to kill me. I'm sure his orders were to capture me after I got to weak to fight back. I guess the demon forgot his orders when he got here. The humans were to tempting. He caught Koenma's attention and you know the rest."

"Again why send a demon instead of just summoning you." Hiei asked glaring at the redhead. He felt the fox was not telling him everything.

"Because I would not come willingly." Kurama replied looking away from those intense red eyes.

"Fox! What aren't you telling me?" Hiei growled. Kurama let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and turned his eyes back to the demon.

"He wants an heir."

"You've done said that!"

"He doesn't want me as an heir. He wants me to produce an heir." Kurama finally said letting it all out in the open. "He wants me to take a mate of his choosing and produce a child. Yomi would then take the child and raise it as his own. Teaching it everything I detest. Teaching the child his evil ways. I can not….NO!…..I will not have that."

"No one can make you do that Kurama!" Hiei replied with a hate filled voice. In fact he was barely holding in his anger at such a demand.

"I hope you're right." Kurama said sinking more into the couch, trying to get away from his problems.

"I am right fox." Hiei nodded. They was no way he would let Yomi anywhere near the redhead.

"You want to hear something funny?" Kurama asked sitting up a little straighter. "Something I have never told anyone."

"Yeah. What is it?"

"In my demon life, I never wanted any offspring. The idea didn't sit well with me. I took precautions all the time, in the form of a plant potion. I was very arrogant and selfish, I didn't think I should have to share my abilities with a kid. I also didn't want a miniature version of myself running around ruining my reputation. Now in this existence I think often about having a child."

"That is funny fox." Hiei snickered still watching the redhead intently. "But it would still be a demon."

"Yes it would. I'd want it to know it's demon heritage and be proud of it. I would want it to train and tap into it's plant manipulating abilities." Kurama smiled.

"That don't sound so bad then. Maybe it would even have your cunning."

"I can only hope." Kurama laughed, feeling better. He again turned to the fire demon. "The most important thing to me though would be for the child to grow up with love from family and friends. I'd raise it very much like I have been raised these past years. It wouldn't have the demon's solitary life, like what rules in the Makai. The one where it would struggle to survive from the moment it was born and have to fight to acquire or keep anything in it's life."

"I obviously can agree with you some on that point. Having had known my own existence in the Makai very much like you just described. The problem I see is what will happen when the ningen woman you bed bares you a kid with quite possibly silver fox ears and a tail. What do you say then? I'm a fox demon and so is our child. I doubt you will ever be able to have a child and be happy too, Kurama."

"Of course you're right, Hiei. I know all of that but something this world has taught me is that I can dream. Can I dream?"

"Yes you can fox." Hiei nodded with a very small curve to his lips. He stored this knowledge in the back of his head for quite possibly later use.

"So….Do you want to reproduce Hiei?" Kurama asked turning fully to face the fire demon and crossing his legs on the couch.

"WHAT! ME!"

"Yes!"

"No I don't think so. I will never have a brat." Hiei replied with a shake of his head.

"Why not?" Kurama asked with curiosity evident in his voice.

"Well several reasons. I have nothing to offer a mate, physically or emotionally. No one would want me anyway, I'm the Forbidden One. Remember? I guess most of all I would not make a brat suffer through the same dismal existence that I had too. If I was ever to take a mate and reproduce, things in my life would have to change radically."

"Well maybe they will." Kurama smiled, trying to reassure the little demon.

"I doubt that." Hiei muttered before quickly changing the subject. "So fox. What are we doing today? Train?"

"Well we could do that later but I wanted to go out for awhile."

"Out in Ningen Society?"

"Yes." Kurama nodded.

"I don't think I will like that."

"At anytime you get too uncomfortable we can come straight back here." Kurama smiled while hearing the buzzer on the dryer going off. He wanted to get Hiei out in public, being in that cramped apartment, alone, was too tempting.

"Do you promise fox?" Hiei asked apprehensively. He didn't want to go out, he wanted to keep the fox all to himself.

"Yes I do." Kurama smiled with a nod of his head.

"Well okay, I guess but I reserve the right to be ill-tempered."

"Of course." Kurama laughed as he got up. He walked over to the laundry closet and pulled the black clothes from the dryer. Picking up a small sewing kit he walked back to the couch and sat down. Hiei moved closer so he could watch the fox. He gets a kick out of seeing the Youko performing ningen tasks, though he would never admit it to the redhead. Kurama worked quickly, sewing up all the slits in Hiei's clothes. When he was done he handed all the clothing to the smaller demon flashing a smile.

"All done."

"Hn." Hiei grunted his thanks. Kurama got up and went into the bedroom to get dressed. The redhead came out 15 minutes later dressed in snug black jeans, white t-shirt, white tennis shoes and red button down shirt left open. Hiei was completely dressed standing in front of the sliding glass doors. The clothes he had slept in was scattered on the couch.

"You ready to go?" Kurama asked stopping in the middle of the room and running a hand through his hair. Hiei turned around his eyes widening a fraction taking in the sight of his fox. He was beyond beautiful. Hiei only nodded his head when his voice failed him. "Do we take my car or walk?"

"Let's walk fox. I do not like that ningen device." Hiei said after finding his voice.

"Alright then, let's go." Kurama said picking up his keys and going to the door. He suddenly stopped and turned around. "Oh Hiei! You have to leave your katana here."

"My katana goes with me anywhere." Hiei spat gripping the sword's handle.

"I know that, but you can get in big trouble if you get caught by ningen authorities with that kind of weapon. It will be safe here." Kurama said opening the closet door to his right. Hiei growled undoing the sash and putting the weapon inside the closet against the wall.

-

They left the apartment and walked up the street nether one talking. They just enjoyed each other's quiet presence. The two demons walked along glancing into the store windows as they went. Hiei was totally bored but he was trying to make the fox happy. Kurama knew this but he was determined to get the fire demon involved in the day out. He walked closer to his companion so every so often their arms would brush. Kurama happened to see something he thought his friend would like.

"Come on Hiei." Kurama said putting his hand around the fire demon's wrist and pulling him into a store. Hiei had to keep reminding himself not to bite the hand pulling him. He was about to let a few choice words leave his lips when the fox stopped suddenly and dropped his wrist. His eyes widened a fraction taking in the sight, the redhead noticed this, of course. They were standing in the middle of a ningen store that was full of mostly black, shiny clothes.

"What is this place?" Hiei asked.

"I thought you may like this place." Kurama said turning to his friend. "It's a leather store."

"Is this type of ningen store common?"

"No, not really. It's not even liked by most people. This store is frequented by motorcycle riders and wanna-be rock stars." Kurama said watching Hiei examine a pair of pants. "Why don't you see if they have them in your size and get them, if you like them."

"No……. I don't have ningen currency, I only have gold coins from the Makai." Hiei replied dropping his hand to his side.

"They might would take some gold. It's very valuable here. Don't worry about it though this will be my treat." Kurama smiled looking through a rack of vests.

"Your treat?" Hiei asked walking over to the fox.

"Yep! You pick out something you like and I will buy it for you." Kurama smiled, moving to another rack.

"Why?" Hiei asked suspiciously.

"Just call it an apology for last night and for whatever I made you mad at before."

"I done told you I was not mad at you. I was mad at myself." Hiei replied his eyes quickly narrowing to mere slits when he realized what he had said.

"Why were you mad at yourself?" Kurama asked stepping closer to the fire demon.

"Let it drop, Kurama!"

"I just want to help."

"Hn."

"Fine! I was serous about buying you something though, go pick out anything you like."

"Hn." Hiei grunted before moving swiftly between the racks but not to swift to call attention. The fox watched him for a moment before turning back to the rack of pants. They were now back to one syllable grunts with just one sentence. After about 20 minutes Hiei approached Kurama carrying his choice.

"I got what I want."

"Let me see." Kurama said turning towards the demon. Hiei held up a black leather jacket that had a couple of zippers on it but not overly done. "I like that Hiei."

"I do too." Came the voice of the salesman. Hiei bundled up the jacket and shoved into the small shelf beside him. Kurama slightly raised his eyebrow at this. Obviously the demon had not liked the ningen's comment. The fox turned and smiled brightly at the man, speaking quietly.

"Will you excuse us for a moment?"

"Of course ma'me."

"I am not a woman!" Kurama said through clenched teeth. He was tired of people thinking that. He sent a glare at the snickering demon beside him.

"I am so sorry sir." The clerk said bowing slightly. He winked at the pretty redhead before leaving. This just made Kurama madder. If it wasn't one extreme it was another. He stood for a moment getting his temper under control before turning to the fire demon who was still snickering.

"How often does that happen fox?" Hiei asked, amused.

"Quite often actually." Kurama replied with a touch of anger still evident in his voice. "Now that he knows I'm a guy he'll come back and get very friendly."

"You mean he'll be forward with you?"

"Yes I do. Here in Ningenkai it is called coming onto. You didn't see him wink at me did you?"

"NO! He winked at you?"

"YES!" Kurama replied reaching for the discarded jacket and picking it up. "Do you still want this?"

"No that stupid ningen likes it." Hiei growled.

"It doesn't matter if he likes it. He gets paid to say that."

"It's dirty now."

"No it's not. Just cause he said he liked it doesn't mean it's tarnished in anyway." Kurama said holding up the jacket. There was no way he would tell the fire demon that probably 100 people had handled it already. "Come on I want to get it for you."

"Well I'll get it. If you get one too?" Hiei said crossing his arms over his chest. Kurama examined the jacket, turning it around in his hands. He decided he did like it and he did need a new jacket with it starting to get colder but the color was all wrong for him.

"Did you make up your mind sir?" The clerk asked coming back to them.

"Yes I did. Do you have this same jacket in red, x-large?" Kurama asked politely.

"We may have it in the backroom. I can go check for you. Can I ask you your name?" The clerk smiled.

"That's none of your damn business." Hiei spoke up loudly, stepping closer to the redhead. Kurama noticed this, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Cute Kid." The clerk laughed putting his hand on the fire demon's shoulder. Kurama was sure the man was about to lose his arm. He grabbed Hiei's twitching hand that matched his twitching eye.

"Um…Sir could you please see about that jacket for me?" Kurama said tightening his hold on the still twitching hand.

"Oh of course. I will be back in a minute." The clerk replied before practically running to the back room. Kurama let go of the hand and turned to his angry friend.

"Calm down Hiei." Kurama whispered, looking around to see if anybody was paying attention to them.

"That damn ningen touched me." Hiei growled. "He needs to die."

"You can't! If you do Koenma will have to put a warrant out for you."

"SO!"

"Hiei! Just let it go! Please!" Kurama pleaded.

"Fine! He had not better touch me again or he will lose his head." Hiei hissed, his fists clenching.

"He won't. I will keep him away from you. Can you do something for me though?"

"What is that fox?"

"When the guy comes back can you play along?" Kurama asked with mischief written all over his face.

"Play along?" Hiei asked unsure of what the fox may want.

"Yes, just go along with what I say or the way I act."

"Okay Kurama." Hiei smirked, ready to get even with the stupid ningen. He knew whatever the fox had planned was going to be very entertaining.

* * *

The next chapter will be along shortly. Thanks for reading and please review.


	5. Lunch In The Park

Thanks for all the reviews everyone.

ame-tennyo

LoversPastForgotten

YokoYoukai

Shizundakokoro

Tala ishtar

Lily Vendrem

Bob-the-blue-bear

UPDATE! NEW CHAPTER!

* * *

Chapter 5 

Lunch In The Park.

* * *

The clerk made his way back over to the two demons carrying the wanted item.

"It just so happens we do have it." The clerk smiled, holding up the red leather jacket.

"It's perfect. Thank you." Kurama said taking the jacket and inspecting it. It was exactly like the one Hiei had picked except it was red.

"So can I have your name?" The clerk asked stepping closer.

"Oh…I don't know about that." Kurama smiled coyly, tilting his head to the side. Hiei raised an eyebrow, instantly intrigued. He knew the demon side of the redhead was showing.

"Why not? You are an awful nice guy and pretty too."

"Really?" Kurama asked tossing his hair. Hiei snickered; the fox was very good at flirting.

"Yeah! It's nice to buy such an expensive jacket for your little brother." The man said gesturing towards the fire demon. "So…Are you going to tell me your name?"

"Well………I am real nice." Kurama smiled slipping his arm around Hiei's arm. The clerk's eyes widen considerably but his wasn't the only ones. Hiei was a little startled at first but soon recovered enjoying the show. "You see this isn't my little brother. He's my boyfriend. As for my name, you have to ask him. He is very possessive of me."

"Now what were you saying?" Hiei growled, playing his part.

"I'm so sorry." The clerk apologized taking a step back when the fire demon fixed him with a nasty glare. He then made a hasty retreat. Kurama started laughing letting go of the demon's arm. Hiei was chuckling as well.

"Thanks Hiei."

"I must say that was pretty good fox. You sure know how to flirt."

"What can I say? I have had plenty of experience in that area. So are you going to take the jacket?" Kurama asked picking up the black jacket again.

"Since you seem to have one then I will take it." Hiei nodded his approval.

"Good! Let's go pay for them." Kurama said walking towards the checkout counter with Hiei beside him. A woman rang them up smiling brightly.

"Do you want me to wrap these up or are you going to wear them now?" The cashier asked sweetly.

"I think I will wear mine." Kurama said picking up the red jacket. "Can you cut the tags off?"

"Yes sir." The woman said pulling out a pair of scissors. She cut all the tags off before turning to the boy. "Do you want your tags cut too?"

"Hn." Hiei grunted.

"Yes but can you put the jacket in a bag please along with my old one?" Kurama asked shrugging into his new jacket. The lady done as she was asked and handed the bag to the redhead.

"Thank you come again sir." The cashier smiled.

"Thanks I'm sure we will." Kurama replied before following Hiei out the door. Once outside he found and alley and pulled the fire demon into it.

"Why do you pull on me so?" Hiei spat.

"Because." Was Kurama's only answer while pulling the jacket out of the bag. "Do you have you tank top on under that cloak?"

"Yes. Why?"

"So you can wear you jacket." Kurama replied holding it out to the fire demon.

"I guess so…..but one wrong comment from a ningen and it comes off." Hiei huffed.

"Agreed." Kurama smiled. Hiei pulled his cloak off and dropped it into the bag. He then took the offered jacket, pulling it on. "Now is that so bad Hiei?"

"Hn."

"Translation: No!" Kurama laughed heading out of the alley. Hiei muttered something along the lines of 'stupid fox' before following the redhead.

They continued the day walking along the city streets and talking. About one o'clock Kurama's stomach started growling.

"I guess I may be hungry." Kurama chuckled sheepishly putting his hand on his stomach. "Are you hungry yet?"

"I don't want ningen food." Hiei grumbled.

"Well I'm sorry that is all there is. I know of a good place, and then we can go eat in the park."

"Hn."

"Translation: Yes!" Kurama teased.

"Why is it you can read me so well, fox?" Hiei asked a little unnerved.

"I don't know." Kurama shrugged. "I have always been able to read or judge people, you know that. With you it's different it's like an open book. I just know what you are thinking."

"Which is why I always have to be on guard around you."

"What? Why?"

"I thought you said we were getting some ningen food?" Hiei asked effectively changing the subject. The fox noticed this but let it drop.

"Yes, it's just up ahead." Kurama replied. They stopped in front of an open-air café. The redhead went to the counter and ordered some food. The waitress handed the fox a white bag and two drinks with a wink. Kurama smiled politely before turning towards his friend. He was quite surprised to see a blonde haired girl standing next to Hiei, trying to get a response out of him. The demon was watching her out of the corner of his eye with restraint. Kurama approached them and handed the fire demon his drink.

"OH WOW! You're a cutie too." The girl smiled looking the redhead up and down.

"Thank you….I guess." Kurama replied bowing slightly.

"I was trying to get your friend's name and number. He is so cute and has the prettiest eyes."

"Uh….Yes, well…" Kurama started but was cut off.

"He won't give me either or even say anything. Can I have yours?"

"Um….I'm sorry. I am kind of seeing someone."

"She is one lucky girl." The blonde-haired woman replied.

"I guess." Kurama laughed.

"Can you get your friend to talk to me?"

"I don't think so…..he's from out of town and has a girl back home."

"Well she is lucky too. You two are just the cutest guys I have ever seen. Maybe I will see you around."

"Maybe." Kurama shrugged. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." The blonde said before running off. The fox had to stifle his laughter when he heard the fire demon grinding his teeth as they walked into the park.

"Stupid ningen girl! She could not tell I did not want to speak to her." Hiei growled.

"Sometimes they are that way." Kurama replied. "Some of the girls can be very persistent."

"I don't know how you can be so polite to them."

"After living here so long it just comes natural. You know what? If you're not careful you will get a little fan club too."

"I don't think so!" Hiei spat.

"Yeah you will." Kurama smiled.

"So where are we heading, fox?"

"I know of a nice place we can eat at. It's kind of out of the way but we won't be bothered by ningen girls."

"Fine by me." Hiei muttered, looking at the weird drink the fox had given him. It was very cold in his hand almost like ice.

"It's right through here." Kurama said leading the way down a small path in-between thick bushes. He came there often when he needed to think. Hiei was the first person he had ever brought there. The path opened up to a small clearing surrounded on all sides by thick trees and bushes. It was very secluded. The fox reached into his hair, pulling out a few seeds. He walked into the shade of a big tree, squatted down and dropped the seeds to the ground. Kurama put his hand over them sending out some energy. The ground instantly covered in a rich green carpet. The fox sat back on his butt and crossed his legs. Hiei sat down near him still eyeing the weird drink.

"Taste it Hiei. It's good." Kurama urged.

"It's cold and looks funny, plus you did not make it." Hiei grunted.

"No I didn't, but it's still good."

"Why is it dark red? It looks like blood."

"It's not blood." Kurama replied stifling the laughter that threatened to burst forth. "It's called a Black Cherry Slurpee. It's very sweet."

"What kind do you have, fox?" Hiei asked shifting slightly to try to see into the cup.

"Mine is called Code Red Mountain Dew." Kurama smiled holding out his cup to the fire demon. "You can taste it if you want too."

"Hn." Hiei grunted taking the cup and looking inside. The fox's drink was red too but not as dark. "Why taste it? They look the same."

"Yes but they have different tastes. Come on try them Hiei." Kurama urged again. Hiei looked between the cups and slowly rose the fox's straw to his mouth. He figured that since the redhead already had drinked some it should be okay. He took a big swig before Kurama could stop him. "That's too much." It was too late. The demon raised his hand clutching his head as if in pain.

"What the hell is this?" Hiei hissed when the weird feeling subsided.

"It's called Brain freeze. That is what happens when you drink too much at one time. It's not dangerous. Try again but this time take a smaller drink."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because I think you will like the stuff if you get a good taste." Kurama said pulling out the food from the bag.

"Hn." Hiei grunted but he did raise the straw again, taking a smaller drink. He then brought his own straw to his mouth, taking a drink. He handed Kurama back his drink with a mumble. "It's okay fox."

"I told you so." Kurama smiled triumphantly, opening the food. He handed one of the packages to Hiei. The fox then picked up his own and started eating. Kurama glanced to his friend to find him again eyeing the food suspiciously. "You should know by now I am not going to give you something bad to eat. Just try it."

"Hn." Hiei grunted again. He knew he could trust his fox but it still didn't look good. He brought the awful looking mess up and smelled it. It smelled different then the way it looked. It appeared to be a long round piece of meat, surrounded by ningen bread. It was covered in two different red sauces, two different yellow sauces, and green and white specks. Hiei glanced to the fox finding him half way done with the mess that he called food. He huffed before bringing the food to his mouth and taking a bite. After he swallowed, he decided it was edible but he liked Kurama's eggs better. Hiei ate the food so as not to offend his fox. Kurama let out a satisfied breath after he laid down watching the clouds float by.

"What did you mean earlier by fan club?" Hiei asked after whipping his mouth. Kurama turned to his side and propped himself up with his arm, facing the fire demon.

"It's just a group of people that really like you. A fan club is usually made up of mostly girls but there are a few boys sprinkled among them."

"OH! So I take it you have a lot in your fan club?"

"Yes, I do." Kurama nodded picking up the white bag from the café and dumping the contents between them. "It gets bigger everyday too."

"What are these?" Hiei asked picking up a white piece of paper from the small pile. He examined it finding ningen numbers and letters on it.

"They are names and phone numbers to probably every girl behind the counter at that café."

"Not much has really changed for you fox." Hiei laughed. "You are still the most lusted after creature in all the three worlds."

"Yes but it does get old." Kurama replied turning back to his back.

"How so?"

"Well sometimes I wish it would all change. I want to settle down."

"What? I have never heard of a fox wanting to settle down. The race is too promiscuous." Hiei said seriously not really believing the fox.

"This is true but I want to be bound to one mate for the rest of my life." Kurama replied softly, knowing the demon did not believe him. That was to be expected though, his race was very wanton.

"I doubt that."

"I hear you are getting quite the reputation in the Makai. It is getting as bad as mine."

"Yes, I admit it is." Hiei smirked finally laying back on the ground. There was no since not to relax too. He hardly ever got to do so.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review. I will have the next chapter out by the end of the weekend. Promise! 


	6. It’s Play Time

Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading. It keeps me going.

ame-tennyo

YokoYoukai

Ryuuie Mizishi

LoversPastForgotten

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6

It's Play Time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They laid on the ground for a while in quiet just enjoying each other's company. Hiei finally broke the silence.

"It's quiet here fox."

"Yes. I come here when I need to think or train. No one knows of this place except now you." Kurama replied turning to his side to look at the fire demon.

"Hn." Hiei grunted knowing the fox was watching him.

"Are you happy here in Ningenkai, Hiei?"

"No!"

"Then why do you stay?"

"I have my reasons."

"You mean Yukina." Kurama smiled.

"Yes." Hiei nodded before turning to his side to face the redhead. "She is not the only reason I stay. I stay for you fox."

"Me!" Kurama asked stunned.

"Yes. I cannot abandon you here, with only ningens to keep you company. You said yourself I am the only one you can really talk too." Hiei said with a slight curve to his lips. He knew he would eventually have a full smile touch his face if he continued to be around the beautiful fox.

"There is Yusuke." Kurama replied, not wanting to be a reason the fire demon stayed when he didn't want too.

"It's true he has demon blood but he is more ningen then demon. You are a true demon only in disguise."

"But if you would be happy in the Makai."

"I am not happy here." Hiei started hoping the fox would not see through that lie. He could be happy anywhere if the fox was by his side. "But I won't be happy there either. If I went back right now, Mukuro would most certainly make me work for her again. I will return one day but not for a great while."

"You know you can come live with me if you want too. At least you won't have to sleep in trees." Kurama said with a small smile.

"Hn. I like being in the open air."

"Well it's an open invitation, come by when you want."

"Hn. Do you think you will ever return to the Makai?" Hiei asked curiously.

"Yes one day I believe I will. When I do, I will be Youko Kurama again though I will have changed a great deal. I will no longer be the Youko of legend." Kurama smiled with sadness evident in his eyes.

"Why are you sad about that?"

"I have come to like this form that I have now. It's less intimidating then the other. I have also come to like living here."

"You mean you like to see your opponents face when all that innocence that surrounds you melts away to reveal the deadly demon you truly are."

"Yes I do." Kurama laughed. "It's fun to watch them become a frightened mouse caught by a cat."

"That is fun." Hiei smirked. "You might be able to keep that form, since it is apart of you now. You may be able to switch between the two at will."

"I hope so."

"When you go back don't let the other demons know how much you have changed. They would literally kill to be the one to try to bring down Youko Kurama. You will be pursued mercilessly."

"Yes I know that." Kurama said while looking at his wristwatch. He quickly sat up. "Wow! We have been here for two hours."

"We have?" Hiei asked sitting up. "It doesn't feel like it."

"That's true but we have."

"It's too relaxing here fox."

"You ready to head back to my apartment or are you on your way?" Kurama asked trying to keep the hope out of his voice while starting to pick up the trash. Hiei didn't miss the way the fox's voice sounded. The redhead was hopeful that he would go to the apartment. He thought it over a moment before deciding to do what he wanted and to hell with everything else.

"I'll go back with you." Hiei agreed watching the fox's head turn quickly with a brilliant smile on his face. He liked the fact that it was he that made Kurama smile like that but he would never let on to that fact. "Besides I have to get my katana."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Kurama laughed, putting the last of the garbage in the white bag.

"Hn." Hiei grunted as he stood up. He watched Kurama put his hand on the ground sending out a small amount of energy. The ground went back to normal before the seeds floated upwards and landed in the fox's hand. He quickly put them back into his hair before picking up the bags and standing. He followed Hiei from the clearing. They walked back towards the apartment without much conversation each was lost in their own thoughts which incredibly was running along the same lines. How to get the other demon? Kurama had tried many things that had worked in the past, but with no results from the fire demon. Hiei hadn't tried much at all but he had a plan ready for the evening.

Just before getting to the apartment, the fox stopped into a video store and rented some movies he thought Hiei might watch. This meant of course they were bloody and violent the whole way through. Once entering the dwelling, Kurama checked his messages and made the needed phone calls. Hiei sprawled out on the couch watching one of the movies. After the redhead was done, he turned to the fire demon.

"I was thinking of ordering pizza. Do you think you will eat it?"

"Is that the flat bread covered in stuff?" Hiei asked not turning from the TV.

"Yes." Kurama replied. Hiei nodded accepting the food. The fox called in the order before sitting down on the couch to wait.

"Fox?" Hiei asked shifting suddenly into a sitting position. Kurama turned to him waiting for him to continue. "How long until the pizza gets here?"

"They told me forty minutes."

"Do you think there is time to check my wounds?"

"Yes." Kurama nodded. He was a bit shocked by the fact Hiei wanted him to check his wounds. It was usually a battle of wills.

"Hn." Hiei grunted flipping off the movie. He got up and walked into the bedroom. Kurama shrugged not sure of what to make of the fire demon. He got up and followed him heading straight for the bathroom. Walking out carrying the needed supplies, he was not prepared for what he saw. Kurama fell ungracefully backwards to his butt, dropping the supplies in shock.

"What are you doing on the floor fox?" Hiei asked from the bed, amused. He was lying on top of the black sheets, on his back, completely naked.

"Hiei!." Kurama shouted managing to avert his stare to pick up the dropped bandage rolls with a blush creeping across his face.

"What?" Hiei smirked bringing his hands up and lacing them behind his head. The fox toyed with him last night now it was his turn. Kurama jumped up and went right back in the bathroom. He came out a few seconds later, now carrying a red towel too. He approached the bed, dropping the supplies beside Hiei. He picked up the towel and draped it over Hiei's bare hips before he sat down beside him. The fire demon raised an eyebrow while snickering. The fox was embarrassed. He brought his arms back down beside him smirk still in place. "What's the matter Kurama?"

"Nothing." Kurama replied coolly. He started on Hiei's arm that was closet to him. He worked quickly cleaning and redressing all the wounds trying to ignore the growing bulge under the towel. He knew this was payback for last night and he was not going to let any reaction show. Kurama got up without a word and was carrying the bandages to the bathroom when his vision went black. He reached up and pulled the warm towel off his head.

"I almost forgot about the towel. Thank you Hiei." Kurama nodded without looking back, walking on into the bathroom. When he came out the fire demon was not in the room. The fox walked into the living room finding Hiei lying on the couch with just his black pants on.

"The pizza will be here shortly." Kurama smiled while he sat down acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Good." Hiei nodded. They sat in silence watching the chosen movie. When the doorbell rang, Kurama jumped up to get it. He walked back to the couch carrying two boxes. The fox sat down on the floor depositing the pizzas on the coffee table. Hiei slid off the couch sitting right next to the redhead. Kurama opened the top box and dug in hungrily. The hot dog from earlier was long gone. They ate their fill not talking much just watching the movie. They ended up watching all three movies and then falling asleep on opposite ends of the couch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama awoke with a start not even sure, what woke him up. He quickly realized he was still on the couch, on his stomach. He felt movement against his leg. The fox looked over his shoulder, eyes widening, taking in the scene. His legs were tangled with Hiei's, who was still asleep on his back. The fire demon muttered something incoherent before moving his leg, sliding it against Kurama's. A smile grew on the redhead's face before he moved his leg on purpose, sliding it against the fire demon's. Hiei sat straight up wide-awake.

"You're finally awake." Kurama said much like Hiei had yesterday morning, while turning over.

"I wasn't asleep fox." Hiei denied angrily.

"No? You weren't asleep?" Kurama asked in a mocking teasing tone. "You were just rubbing your leg against mine on purpose?"

"I WAS NOT!"

"Okay then you was asleep." Kurama smiled untangling his legs and sitting up. Hiei was grinding his teeth with a nasty glare on his face aimed at the redhead. It didn't faze Kurama in the least his smile only got bigger. "So do you want the shower first or shall I go?"

"You go fox." Hiei smirked. "You are looking a bit rough around the edges."

"Thanks." Kurama mumbled getting up and going to the bedroom. He was thankful for his demon blood. It meant he didn't have to shave. In fact, he had no hair on his body except the hair on his head. He also knew from that little stunt last night Hiei was the same. It had taken all of the fox's control not to jump the fire demon and make him submit to him. Kurama shuffled around finding some comfortable clothes. He wasn't planning to go anywhere today, since tomorrow was work and all he wanted to do was relax.

Kurama was taking a long, hot, relaxing shower. For some reason he was very tense. He knew the reason too. It was the fire demon in the living room. Last night Hiei looked so good lying among the black sheets. The fox wanted to crawl right in and join him. It was extremely tempting. The redhead idly wondered what the fire demon was like in bed. Would he be gentle or rough maybe a bit of both? Kurama wanted to hear him moaning his name repeatedly unable to do anything else. To have his lips pressed tightly to his in a hungry kiss. The fox's hand started drifting dangerously downwards. As if on cue, the shower curtain was yanked open. Hiei stood there smirking into the shocked face of the redhead. The fire demon glanced down which knocked the fox back to his senses.

"HIEI! WHAT THE HELL?" Kurama yelled grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist, covering his partial erection. The fire demon's eyes slowly slid upwards again to meet the fox's angry ones, smirk still present.

"You look good wet."

"What?" Kurama was shocked, taken aback be Hiei's husky tone, completely forgetting he was angry but it did not last long.

"Very good, fox."

"What do you want?" Kurama spat, back to being furious.

"I'm hungry." Hiei replied unfazed by the tone of the fox.

"FINE! I will fix you breakfast when I get done. Is that all?"

"MMMM……Yes."

"GOOD! NOW GET OUT!" Kurama yelled grabbing the curtain pulling it shut. Hiei turned towards the door but before he left he said over his shoulder.

"I don't know what you are so embarrassed about, Kurama. Especially after the other night when you tried seducing me. As for that starting erection, it's nice but I bet it has a lot more potential." The fire demon slammed the door before the fox could reply.

Kurama stood behind the curtain as red as his hair. He didn't know how he was going to face Hiei now. By the time, Kurama left the bathroom he was no longer embarrassed, he was out for revenge. He was going to get even with that little demon one way or the other. The redhead walked out of the bedroom with a towel wrapped tightly around his waist, combing his fingers through his damp hair. Hiei was not expecting the fox to come out like that. His eyes widened some and his mouth hung slightly ajar. Kurama smiled seductively, walking up to him.

"See something you like?" Kurama asked putting a finger under the fire demon's chin, closing his mouth. Hiei snapped backwards, a blush creeping across his face.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Hiei growled before stomping to the bathroom. Time he was done he had concluded if the fox wanted to play them kind of games, well he would play too. This was going to be a very interesting and possibly rewarding day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day continued with the comments becoming more seductive from both demons, but so were the touches. They had pushed all the furniture to one side of the room and was now sparing with each other. Hiei had long since lost his shirt and Kurama's shirt was hanging open.

"You're to slow fox." Hiei smirked jumping to the side away from Kurama's punch. "You should swallow your pride and admit that I win." Kurama looked over his shoulder and winked, a sly foxy smile curved his lips.

"I always swallow, just not my pride." It took about a second for the meaning of that comment to register with Hiei but that was all the fox needed. Kurama was behind him in a flash. He wrapped his arms around the smaller demon and pressed his hands into the strong pectoral muscles of his chest. Hiei reached up gripping the redhead's wrists. He turned his head slightly to glance at the fox behind him, a wicked smile adorning his features.

"You are not the only one that swallows fox." Hiei said before flipping Kurama across the room. The fox landed gracefully with a smile.

"I guess we have something else in common." Kurama said as he charged at Hiei. The fire demon stepped to the side and then spun around as the redhead passed him. He slapped the fox hard across the butt.

"Firm but with the right amount of cushion." Hiei smirked when the fox spun around fixing him with a glare. Kurama slowly smiled before kicking out his foot sweeping Hiei off his feet. The startled fire demon reached out and took the fox down with him. They rolled a couple of times before coming to a stop. Kurama was sitting straddled Hiei's hips, both breathing hard and staring at each other. The fox licked his lips, a seductive smile spreading across his face. He knew he was about to push the fire demon and himself to the breaking point.

"Looks like I found something a lot firmer then my rear. I bet with the right kind of exercise it could get a lot harder and bigger." Kurama smirked pushing his butt down against Hiei's hips and the evident bulge. That was the final straw. Hiei reached up fisted his hands in Kurama's shirt and yanked downwards. The fire demon crushed his lips to the fox's in a harsh bruising kiss. The redhead responded with as much enthusiasm wrapping his arms around the little demon's neck. Hiei let go of the shirt only to snake his arms around Kurama's waist, drawing him tightly against him. Both were getting and enjoying the kiss they had both wanted for a very long time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and please review. I appreciate everyone.


	7. Painful Decisions

I want to think all that reviewed. I love reading everyone. I also want to think everyone that reads too.

My Reviewers:

Vampire Wiccan

YokoYoukai

ame-tennyo

LoversPastForgotten

Thanks again anyway on with the story. Had to repost because I forgot to put the song in.

Disclaimer: I don't own the YU YU show. Please don't sue me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7

Painful Decisions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fire demon crushed his lips to the fox's in a harsh kiss. The redhead responded with as much enthusiasm wrapping his arms around the little demon's neck. Hiei let go of the shirt only to snake his arms around Kurama's waist, drawing him tightly against him. While their tongues dueled for dominance, their bodies began to as well. They rolled across the floor literally fighting for control.

When Hiei realized what was going on he broke the kiss and gently pushed Kurama away. Both demons were out of breath and trying to come to terms of what just happened. Hiei was the first to move. He stood up and went to the small closet getting his katana and putting it on. He then walked over and picked his shirt up off the floor, pulling it on. Hiei picked up his cloak off the couch and pulled it on before finally turning to meet the very confused eyes of his fox. He shook his head sadly before turning and walking into the bedroom.

Kurama finally came to his senses and jumped up running into the bedroom. He was expecting it to be already empty with a single open window. The fox stopped suddenly when he saw Hiei standing by an opened window staring at the night sky.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked softly while moving closer. He wasn't sure of what else to say. The fire demon turned around with sadness on his face that actually reached his ruby red eyes.

"I am going to be straight with you Kurama. It is obvious that we both want something to happen between us. It has been coming about for a long time now. The problem is nothing can happen between us."

"Why do you say that?" Kurama asked stepping closer. "Something can happen if we let it."

"No we can't. Judging from the way we both fought for dominance over that kiss, we both are very dominate semes." Hiei replied turning slightly so as not to look into those pleading green eyes.

"So what?"

"Kurama have you ever been mounted?

"What! What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question." Hiei demanded forcefully.

"Of course not! I have never been mounted in either of my two lives. " Kurama replied shaking his head. "It's simply not allowed."

"Hn, That's exactly what I am talking about. I have never been mounted either. Like you said, it is not allowed. In that lies our problem. If one of us were to bend to allow mounting, we would break. Do you want to be the one to break me?"

"No! I want you to stay just as you are."

"I am the same. I do not want to be the one to break you."

"But……." Kurama started. Hiei held up his hand cutting him off. He moved to stand in front of the redhead.

"If you need help to fight Yomi, I will help you. No one should be a slave and have a child taken from them by force. I have lived through the horrors of that kind of life. Know this I will never come back here, you will only see me in battle."

"What!"

"It's to tempting fox." Hiei said raising his bandaged hand, running a finger down the fox's cheek and across his lips. "You are too beautiful."

"So are you." Kurama smiled sadly placing a hand flat against the strong chest of the fire demon.

"Did you really want me? Did you really want a connection with the forbidden one? Even though, you don't know why I am truly forbidden? To hell with the risks and the consequences?"

"Yes I did." Kurama replied without hesitation. Hiei slipped his hand behind the fox's neck and pulled him downward into a soft kiss. One that nether would try to control. When they parted, a single tear slid down Kurama's cheek. Hiei quickly wiped it away with heavy moisture in his own eyes that he refused to let fall. He took a deep breath trying to find the courage that seems too have fled him.

"I'm….I'm…..I'm sorry." Hiei whispered uttering the first verbal apology of his life. He wouldn't have done it for anybody else except his fox. Kurama was having a hard time holding all his emotions in. He never dreamed Hiei would ever say that least of all to him. The fire demon leaned forward placing another small kiss on trembling lips before stepping backwards. "I wanted a connection with you as well." Hiei disappeared in a blur of black.

Kurama dropped to his knees, staring out the open window. He didn't know how long he stayed that way. Hiei was right about everything. They were both strong, dominate semes. He had just assumed Hiei would be the uke because of his height. There would be no bending only breaking for either one of them and neither wanted to do that to the other. This hurt worse then any wound ever inflicted on his body.

Kurama forced himself up off the floor and slowly made his way to the bathroom. After a long shower, he finally emerged and headed straight for the bed. The fox didn't bother putting on any clothes; he would have no visitor tonight. He laid down, emotionally drained. For the first time in the fox's two lives, he finally knew what it was like to be the one with the broken heart. He drifted to sleep with his mind still racing. Two thoughts standing out among them all. What was Hiei doing? And. What if one of them could learn to bend without breaking?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The lonely days turned into weeks with the occasional evil demon stopping by. Hiei held to his word. He fought side by side with the fox every time he was needed and did not see him otherwise. His fighting style changed again, dramatically. Hiei was now down right vicious when it came to the fights. Even Yusuke and Kuwabara had noticed the change. They had asked Kurama about it but he just shrugged. The fox couldn't tell them the truth. His own fighting style had changed too. They both fought cruelly if the evil demon tried attacking the other. They no longer were fighting for just their own lives. They now fought to protect each other. This was something that neither thought they would ever do for anyone.

Kurama was lying on his bed with another sleepless night ahead. He was worried about Hiei. The nights were getting colder and that night was supposed to be the coldest yet. After about 30 minutes of trying to go to sleep, the fox got up. He needed to think and the apartment was not helping. He quickly got dressed before reaching into the nightstand drawer. He pulled out two handfuls of seeds and stuffed them into the jeans' pockets just in case they were needed. Kurama went to the closet and grabbed his old jacket. He refused to wear the jacket that matched the one hanging beside it, Hiei's jacket.

The fox left the apartment at a run. At first, he had no clue where he was going but then decided to go to his secret place. He hadn't been there since he had taken Hiei there, five weeks ago. When Kurama entered the small clearing, he criss-crossed it spreading the many seed he had with him. With a smile, he walked to the center of the area and knelt down. Kurama put his hand to the ground and sent out short bursts of his energy but not enough to draw attention from any spiritually aware person. The small clearing was transformed into a beautiful but very deadly paradise. If any demon tried to attack the redhead, he would find himself in the jaws of a hungry plant. There were many plants from both the Makai and the Ningenkai, all of the fox's favorites.

Kurama was lying on his back in the middle of a very large blood red flower from the Makai. The petals were moving as if they had a life of there own but it was just the fox's turbulent energy. He stared at the stars above him, his eyes heavy with moisture. He had come to a very painful life altering decision.

"It's to cold out for you tonight, Kurama."

"Same goes for you Hiei." Kurama replied without moving. He knew the fire demon was about thirty feet behind him in a tree.

"So why are you out here?" Hiei asked jumping down from the tree.

"Thinking about my future."

"Your future?"

"Yes I came to a very important decision about it." Kurama replied sadly. Hiei walked towards the redhead already knowing he was not going to like it. Kurama sat up watching the fire demon when he felt his energy start moving. He knew it was not going to be easy to convince the stubborn demon of his decision. It really was best for everybody. The fire demon jumped up to the flower and sat down in front of his fox, raising the temperature around them.

"What decision is that?" Hiei asked watching the redhead intently.

"I'm giving up this life."

"You are?"

"Yes. I'm going back to the Makai." Kurama answered taking a deep breath before continuing. "I'm going back to Yomi."

__

How the hell did we wind up like this?

"NO! WHY!" Hiei yelled getting on his knees.

__

Why weren't we able?

To see the signs that we missed

try to turn the tables.

I wish you would unclench your fists,

And unpack your suitcase

lately theres been to much of this

but don't think its too late

"I don't want to continue having everyone fighting my battles and getting hurt for me."

"What about your ningen mother?" Hiei asked, trying to find something to change the fox's mind.

__

nothings wrong

just as long

as you know that someday I will

"I have done wrote a long letter explaining everything about me, where I am and what I am. It will be found among my belongings when I go missing."

__

someday

some how

gonna make it alright, but not right now

I know you're wondering when

you're the only one that knows that

"You are Youko Kurama. Why are you giving up?"

"I'm just plain tired of fighting."

"I DON'T BELIEVE THAT!" Hiei yelled grabbing the fox by his jacket and shaking him. Kurama looked down refusing to meet the demon's angry eyes. He knew it was going to be hard but this just purely hurt.

__

someday

some how

gonna make it alright, but not right now

I know you're wondering when

"I'm sorry. I just can't fight anymore. I have nothing left to fight with." Kurama said shaking his head. "I'm tired of fighting just for myself. I have nothing worth fighting for. My ningen mother won't even care after she gets my letter."

"What about me?" Hiei growled clenching his fists tighter in the jacket.

__

well I'd hope that since we're here anyway

we can end up saying

things that we always needed to say

so we can end up staying

"What about you!" Kurama yelled snapping his head up to glare at the fire demon. "You made it abundantly clear that we can be nothing more then friends. You have no say in the matter."

__

now the stories played out like this

just like a paperback novel

lets re-write an ending that fits

instead of a Hollywood horror

"What have I been doing then? I fight hard for you, to help protect you."

"So does Yusuke and Kuwabara. They don't even know the whole story."

__

nothings wrong

just as long

as you know that someday I will

someday

some how

gonna make it alright, but not right now

I know you're wondering when

you're the only one that knows that

"I don't care if they don't know all of it!" Hiei shouted his voice rising again with every word. "I'm not letting you return to Yomi. You will not become that demon's toy."

__

someday

some how

gonna make it alright, but not right now

I know you're wondering when

"What does it matter if I'm his personal toy?" Kurama shot back angrily.

__

you're the only one that knows that

"Because you belong to me, fox. I will not let anyone touch you or take you from me."

__

How the hell did we wind up like this?

Why weren't we able?

To see the signs that we missed

try to turn the tables.

"Just go away Hiei." Kurama said hanging his head. "Just please go away."

__

Now the stories played out like this

just like a paperback novel

lets re-write an ending that fits

instead of a Hollywood horror

"I'm not going any where." Hiei replied softening his voice.

__

nothings wrong

just as long

as you know that someday I will

"Please just go away! It hurts too much when you talk like that. I can't handle it right now. Please go."

"I'm not leaving. You are going to continue fighting and I'm going to be beside you the whole way. You might as well get used to the fact that you belong to me and no one else."

someday

some how

gonna make it alright, but not right now

I know you're wondering when

you're the only one that knows that

"You keep saying that but I don't belong to you either."

__

someday

some how

gonna make it alright, but not right now

I know you're wondering when

"Would you not give up and continue to fight if you had something worth fighting for?" Hiei asked softly, so unlike him.

"Yes I would." Kurama nodded, finally looking back to the demon's red eyes and noticing the change in his voice. "Are you going to give me something worth fighting for?"

__

I know you're wondering when

you're the only one that knows that

I know you're wondering when

you're the only one that knows that

I know you're wondering when

"Yes!…………………………..Me!" Hiei whispered before yanking Kurama into a desperate kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know you all are ready to kill me right about now but it gets real good soon, I promise. Thanks for reading and please review. New chappie by the weekend. If you would like to read the lemon please check my website, Adult Fanfiction, or media miner.


	8. Wanted Forever

-1Dragon lady peaks out the door then walks cautiously out to the road and begins setting up a small stand. She finishes and quickly looks around before yelling, "Lemonade! Free Lemonade! Not you," She says pointing to a sixteen year old. Seeing a horde of people running towards her, she nose-dives under the stand.

In case you didn't get the point. Lemon chapter ahead. This chapter is all lemon, down to the last drop. Do not read if you are under age, skip this chapter and wait for the next. You have been warned.

Here is a super summary just in case.

(Hiei and Kurama get together and have some fun, finally.)

Disclaimer: I don't own the YU YU show. Please don't sue me.

In case you didn't read it up top.

Lemon-Lemon-Lemon-Lemon-Lemon-Lemon-Lemon-Lemon-Lemon-Lemon-Lemon-Lemon

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8 of 18

Wanted Forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yes I would." Kurama nodded, finally looking back to the demon's red eyes and noticing the change in his voice. "Are you going to give me something worth fighting for?"

"Yes!…………………………..Me!" Hiei whispered before yanking Kurama into a desperate kiss. The fox responded immediately. His arms flew up around the fire demon, holding him tightly. Kurama opened his mouth in invitation and Hiei didn't hesitate. He slipped his tongue into the waiting cavern forcing the kiss deeper. Hiei let go of the jacket and slid his arms around the slender waist, pulling the redhead tight against him. He was a little lost as to why Kurama let him dominate the kiss, but didn't really care. He was thoroughly enjoying himself.

The fire demon knew the only for him to keep his fox away from Yomi was to break. Hiei was going to allow Kurama to dominate him. He felt the redhead's hands slid under his cloak and shirt to rub gently against his lower back. Hiei broke the kiss but didn't push the fox away.

"We can't, not here, it's too cold." Hiei gasped out of breath and feeling a hand squeeze his butt tightly.

"Yes we can." Kurama smiled pulling out a hand to place against the flower. He sent out his energy and the plant instantly reacted. It closed up around them effectively blocking out the cold but what little light there was, went too.

"Kurama! I want to be able to see you." Hiei said a touch of anger in his voice. If he was going to break? He wanted to see who was breaking him. The fire demon felt movement in his arms before light erupted in the dark space. He looked up to see one of Kurama's light plants attached to the petals above them. Hiei looked back to the fox to see green eyes filled with desire for him.

"Better?" Kurama whispered with a smirk.

"Much." Hiei nodded feeling the chill finally leaving the air inside the large flower. He brought his hands around to the front of his fox. His fox? Well technically Kurama wasn't his but that would all change tonight if he had his way. Hiei unzipped the jacket and pushed it off Kurama's shoulders. He then pulled the shirt off slowly, revealing the fox's smooth skin to his burning eyes. The fire demon put his hands on the redhead's shoulders. He ran them sensuously downwards over the strong chest and stomach stopping at the top of the jeans. Kurama shivered when he felt the snap on his pants pulled open.

"Are you cold? Hiei asked stilling his hands.

"No I'm quite the opposite." Kurama smiled pulling off the fire demon's scarf. "Can I borrow this?" The fox asked but didn't wait for an answer; he had already pulled off Hiei's cloak. In a quick move, he had it spread out behind him. Before he had decided to return to Yomi, Kurama had come up with a few plans for them two, but for them to work they both would have to cooperate a little.

Kurama turned back to Hiei and pulled his tank top off, tossing it to the growing pile of clothes. The fox ran his hands upwards over the stomach and chest of the fire demon, making him shiver with pleasure. He slid his arms around Hiei's neck pulling him forward. Their lips met in a softer, passionate kiss, unlike the other one had been. There was no need to rush now. They both were going to get what they had been longing for, each other.

Hiei did something he had always wanted to do. He brought his hands up and entangled them tightly in the long red hair. Kurama moaned into the kiss when he felt the fire demon rub his hips against his. The fox shifted never breaking the kiss. He leaned backwards drawing Hiei with him until his body was pinned by the smaller one. The fire demon broke the heated kiss to drag his tongue down the fox's neck.

Kurama jumped a little feeling Hiei kiss the joint of his neck and shoulder before sucking lightly. With that small gesture, he knew the fire demon wanted to mark him as his. The fox felt the sharp fangs of his partner graze his skin in the same spot but he still held back as if he was unsure.

"Hiei? What are you doing?" Kurama asked tightening his hold on the hiyoukai but that didn't prevent him from pulling away. The fire demon sat up straddling the fox's hips.

"I wasn't gonna……." Hiei started defensively but Kurama cut him off by sitting up quickly and kissing him. The fox took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the parted mouth against his, forcing the kiss deeper. Hiei brought his hands up grasping the redhead's arms, literally holding on for dear life. He felt he would die from that kiss alone, never mind what was to come. Kurama pulled back from the kiss with a smile.

"Don't get so defensive. What I meant was what were you waiting for?"

"What?" Hiei asked confused. Sure, he was going to mark the fox but later when he didn't know what was going on around him so he couldn't object.

"Don't you want to mark me as yours?" Kurama asked now confused as well with the way Hiei was acting.

"You are Youko Kurama. You don't get marked. It's in all the legends."

"Do you want to mark me? Mate me?" Kurama asked forcefully. Hiei sighed in defeat.

"I do but you wouldn't want to carry the mark of the forbidden one."

"Yes I do." Kurama smiled tilting his head to the right, offering the fire demon his neck. Hiei reached up brushing his fingers over the slight red mark his sucking had caused. He knew what he wanted but would the fox want it too. Would he want him? Hiei looked deep into the fox's beautiful green eyes while he spoke seriously.

"I'll mark you as mine. If you mark me as yours?"

"I thought you would never ask." Kurama said reaching up and touching the shoulder that would soon be holding his mark. He could hardly believe what was happening. This was not going to be a one-time thing or just another fling. They were actually mating. They were binding themselves to each other willingly. This was something many in all three worlds would never believe. Being the bold fox he was, Kurama brought his hand down quickly and pressed it firmly against Hiei's very evident erection in his tented pants.

Hiei let a feral growl escape his mouth before leaning forward suddenly and sinking his teeth deep into Kurama's neck. The fox gasped, his hands going to the fire demon's head, holding him against his neck. Hiei pushed forward forcing Kurama down to his back. The fire demon with drew his teeth but continued licking and lightly sucking the wound until the bleeding stopped. He pulled back just enough to cover the fox's mouth with his.

Kurama startled Hiei when he flipped them over suddenly, so he was on top. He broke the kiss to trail kisses down the fire demon's neck but the fox didn't stop there. Kurama continued to kiss down the middle of the hiyoukai's chest. He suddenly moved to one side taking a nipple into his mouth while rolling the other between his fingers. Hiei gasped and arched upwards into the fox. Kurama smiled giving the agitated nipple a hard lick before moving down again.

The fox trailed his mouth down over the smooth flesh of the fire demon's stomach, nipping lightly. Kurama worked with the belts on Hiei's pants, quickly unfastening them. He pushed the pants down a couple of inches exposing new skin that begged to be licked. Kurama drug his tongue over Hiei's navel earning him a loud moan from the smaller demon. The fox circled his tongue around the small indention while he untied the hiyoukai's pants. He finally slipped his tongue in as his hand slipped down his partner's pants wrapping around the fire demon's rigid member.

Hiei arched up and a very loud moan escaped him that sounded like the fox's name when he felt the hand on him. Kurama sat up pulling the erection free from it's confines. He began to slowly pump the member, applying pressure while he pushed the black pants on down to the fire demon's knees. Kurama cursed and Hiei growled when he had to let go of the solid erection. The fire demon may have been short in height but between his legs, he more then made up for it. In fact he was impressive. The fox pulled the last of his partner's clothes off quickly. Kurama pushed Hiei's legs open and up while getting on his knees between them.

Hiei shut his eyes preparing for the intrusion into his body. His eyes snapped back open when Kurama took his hot erection into his mouth. The fire demon growled deeply feeling the warm cavern and tongue working him. Hiei's hands fisted tightly into the red hair when Kurama growled along the member in his mouth. This sent shivers of desire raging through the fire demon's body. The fox bobbed his head, expertly deep throating the little demon's firm length. Hiei started thrusting his hips into Kurama's mouth. The redhead allowed this, squeezing the demon's hips and thighs, urging him on.

The fox let all but the tip of the erection slid out of his mouth. He gasped it with his hand, kissing the tip before running his tongue around the head. Hiei bucked aggressively into the redhead's mouth. Kurama knew his lover was close. He put his hands on the bucking hips, forcing them to hold still. The fox took the fire demon in deep and sucked hard without mercy. Hiei climaxed, out of breath and gasping his fox's name. Kurama smiled around the erection when he felt it erupt into his mouth. He swallowed most of the warm delicious liquid; with his tongue, the fox coated the waning erection with the rest.

Kurama drew back surveying his handy work. Hiei lay panting before him in complete pleasure. The fox kneaded the hips and thighs of the fire demon before fondling the soft sac below his lover's member. He was careful not to touch the returning erection so he wouldn't wipe off any of the very needed fluid. After mere minutes of playing, Hiei was brought back to full erection. Kurama moved back up the smaller body until he was on his hands and knees above the fire demon.

"So fox, you do swallow." Hiei smirked combing his hands through the red hair that spilled over the slender shoulders above him.

"Yes…………………but not all of it." Kurama smiled before leaning down and kissing Hiei very erotically, letting the fire demon taste himself in his lover's mouth. The fox broke the kiss, going to the fire demon's neck and sinking his teeth in. Hiei hissed, pulling Kurama down on top of him and tilting his head to the right giving his fox complete access to his neck. When the bleeding had stopped, the redhead pulled away from the wound with a smile. Now they truly belonged to each other and nothing could come between them. Hiei slid his hands slowly down Kurama's back while the fox's hands combed through his stiff black hair. They just held each other enjoying the feeling of being bound to another. Hiei stopped his hands when he felt the waistband of Kurama's jeans.

"You still have clothes on fox." Hiei commented pulling the pants for emphasis.

"So I do." Kurama said with a wink. "They have become quite painful too. Do you think you can do something about them?"

"I believe I can." Hiei smirked pushing Kurama up to his knees. He sat up, sliding out from between the fox's legs and got on his knees as well. The fire demon unzipped the pants making sure to press against the redhead's hidden member. Hiei put his hands on Kurama's sides, sliding them under the waistband of the jeans and pushing them down slowly taking the briefs with them. The fire demon licked his lips and his eyes widened a bit, when the fox's erection was gradually uncovered. The redhead's hidden demon blood had made itself well known between his legs.

Kurama smiled loving Hiei's reaction. He knew he wasn't lacking in any way. He was as impressive as Hiei was. The fox sat back on his butt and reached for his shoes but Hiei stopped him. The hiyoukai pulled the shoes and socks off before pulling the rest of the clothes off in one quick movement. Kurama pulled Hiei to him for a heated kiss. He laid back slowly, pulling the fire demon with him. When the fox's back hit the flower, he opened his legs letting his lover settle between them. They both moaned into the kiss when their rigid erections rubbed together. Kurama brought his legs up around the fire demon's waist as an invitation. Hiei broke the kiss knowing exactly what the fox's current position meant but still not believing it.

"Fox? What…….?" Hiei started but Kurama cut him off with a soft kiss.

"I want to do this." Kurama smiled when he pulled back a little.

"But!"

"It's okay. I'm not breaking. I learned how to bend. I want you to be the seme. I want you to mount me."

"I don't know what to say." Hiei whispered completely stunned.

"Don't say anything. Just …………………..Do it." Kurama whispered back, reaching up to the headband over Hiei's jagan eye and untying the knot.

"What are you doing now?"

"I want you to know and feel everything I'm feeling while we mate for the first time." Kurama smiled finally freeing the cloth and pulling it away. "Just remember I've never been on the bottom in either form."

"I'll be very careful with you fox." Hiei replied with a full smile on his face and his jagan opening fully. Kurama knew Hiei was beautiful but when he smiled, he was stunning. He would have to get the fire demon to do it more often. Hiei kissed the fox softly before sitting up between his legs and licking three fingers on his left hand, thoroughly wetting them. The fire demon scooted back and leaned over placing a kiss on the tip of the fox's erection. Hiei looked up and smiled again. Kurama was watching him with desired filled eyes that made the green darken considerably. He was breathing hard with a smile on his parted lips. Hiei licked the tip slowly, while gently pushing a wet finger into his fox's never before touched entrance.

Kurama moaned, fisting his hands into the fire demon's black cloak below him. He felt Hiei's finger slid in and out a few times. A second finger joined the first while the hiyoukai drug his tongue up the erection from base to tip. Kurama was trying his best to relax and he knew Hiei was trying to help him too. The fingers didn't hurt but there was pressure. That all soon disappeared when the fire demon hit his prostate making the fox shudder wanting more. Kurama felt the fire demon take his erection fully into his mouth as the third finger entered him causing a slight pain but nothing he couldn't handle. Hiei stopped his attention and lifted his head when he felt and saw the slight pain in the fox's body.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Please continue." Kurama smiled putting his hand over Hiei's bandaged one that was pressed against his hip. The fire demon turned his hand and laced his fingers through the fox's. Hiei stroked a few more times, hitting Kurama's prostate, making him moan the demon's name. The fire demon pulled his fingers out of his fox, using the now free hand he pushed the fox's legs farther open and up giving him complete access.

Hiei moved back up positioning himself at Kurama's entrance. He looked into the sparkling green eyes of his fox silently asking if he was ready. Kurama understood and nodded his head before leaning up to kiss his fire demon. Hiei pushed forward against the tight ring, entering slowly. The fox broke the kiss, gasping. He knew it was going to hurt but not like it was. Kurama now knew why so many of his partners in his former life cried out in pain when he shoved into them with no preparation or lubrication. He thought they were just acting. The fox was thankful that the fire demon had prepared him well but he was wishing for more lube. Kurama noticed Hiei had stopped his advance and was now watching him intently with concern that reached his eyes, softening them.

"Why did you stop?" Kurama asked softly using his free hand to brush against his lover's cheek.

"I'm hurting you. I feel it. I see it." Hiei replied squeezing his mate's hand, that he was still holding. He also knew his fox was starting to feel guilty about his former partners and what he had did to them. He couldn't say much about that though, he was no better so he didn't speak of the matter.

"Don't stop. I want this. I want you. The pain will fade in awhile. Make it fade Hiei." Kurama smiled putting his arms around the hiyoukai's neck drawing him down into a light kiss. Hiei started pushing in again. It took every ounce of his will power not to just slam in like he always did. This time was different. This wasn't just some demon for a quick release. This was Kurama, his fox, and now his mate. He wanted the redhead to be in as less pain as possible.

Finally, the tight muscles gave way, allowing Hiei to seat himself fully inside of Kurama. He held completely still allowing the fox time to adjust to this intrusion of his body. After a few moments the fox smiled and nodded, signaling the go ahead. Hiei finally let go of Kurama's hand. He slid his hands down the fox's legs and then brought them up high above his waist, giving himself complete control over the body below him and better penetration. The fire demon leaned over bracing himself with his arms. He did a few experimental trusts before picking up a rhythm they both would enjoy.

Hiei smiled feeling and seeing Kurama's pain melt away into pure pleasure. The redhead started matching the trusts of his lover with ones of his own. The fox ran his hands up the fire demon's arms and down his chest. He brought them back up over the strong shoulders and circled his lover's neck drawing him down into a passionate kiss. They never broke their established rhythm. Kurama moaned into Hiei's mouth when his partner brushed against his prostate. Hearing this Hiei thrust in harder striking the very sensitive spot with more force. The fox broke the kiss, gasping and arching upwards. The fire demon smirked hitting the spot continuously with each trust.

"Harder." Kurama moaned his hand trailing downwards. He wrapped it around his own erection and started pumping it.

"No!" Hiei growled pulling Kurama's hand away from himself roughly. This earned him a pleading look from his fox. "That belongs to me now." The fire demon replaced the hand with his own pumping in time with his trusts. ".I will take care of it."

"Please Hiei." Kurama begged. He needed his release. He had, had his erection a lot longer then his lover. It was growing very painful. Hiei knew this and speeded up both sensations, on and in his fox. He knew he could last awhile longer, so he quickly got an idea so they could finish together. Hiei drug his hand down the shaft to the base, circling it very tightly before bringing it back towards the tip never loosening the hold. He shoved in hard making Kurama buck into his hand. The redhead was very close.

Hiei pulled out and backed up some, away from Kurama. His red eyes meeting confused- demanding green ones. Before the fox could utter a word, the fire demon lowered his head putting his mouth around the head of the prominent erection. Hiei scraped his teeth over the slit before nipping at the tip. That was all it took. Kurama bucked his hips forcefully sending himself deep into the fire demon's mouth, climaxing and moaning loudly. Hiei smirked around the jerking member in his mouth. He got a good taste of his fox before pulling away and catching the rest of the white liquid in his hands.

Hiei sat up rubbing his own erection with Kurama's climax watching his mate float down from the stars. He had caught the fox's thought earlier about wanting more lubrication and the fire demon admitted to himself, he did too. It would make it better for both of them. Kurama opened his eyes when he heard a low moan come from Hiei. He smiled realizing quickly what the fire demon was doing. The fox's smile only got bigger when his lover brought a hand up to his mouth and licked it clean.

Kurama watched Hiei wrap his bandaged hand around his now soft member. The insistent pumping of the hiyoukai had the fox back to erection promptly. Hiei leaned over his fox continuing to arouse him while he positioned himself again. He pushed in with little resistance, also seeing and feeling the fox was in no pain this time. Kurama wrapped his legs around Hiei's waist urging him to continue. The fire demon sat a fast, hard pace with his trusts and his hand. Kurama wasn't able to do anything but moan from the twin sensations coursing through him. In his pleasure-filled mind, he was truly able to come to terms about him being the uke in the relationship. He was already growing to love being the one on bottom. It made him feel so extraordinarily loved. He was glad he had only ever allowed Hiei to top him and no one else.

The fire demon picked up the pace signaling his end nearing. He had caught everyone of the redhead's thoughts but what shocked him was the powerful emotions his mate was feeling. There was one that stood out from all the rest, one that was directed at him and it made him feel wanted, finally. What he felt was love. Kurama loved him deeply, just as he is and never wanted him to change. Hiei made a resolution right then, the fox would soon know of the love that he inspired within him too.

Kurama brought his hands up and clutched the sweaty shoulders above him. He was very close too. The fox felt the fire demon's shoulders tense up under his hands. Hiei plunged forward hard burying himself completely in the fox, his climax consuming him and crying out the redhead's name. Kurama was right with him when he felt the hot liquid hit his insides and his lover call his name. The fox arched painfully upwards, climaxing over his stomach and Hiei's hand and stomach, calling out the name of the demon above him. Kurama collapsed backwards into the flower with Hiei dropping down on top of him, both gasping for breath. Their mating was nothing like anything either demon had ever experienced before in their long lives. It had been a truly incredible, accepted, and wanted experience for both.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dragon lady peaks out over the top over the destroyed stand to see all of the lemonade gone. "Well that didn't last long. I guess I'll just make some more."

Thanks for reading and please review. Next chapter in about 3 days. I will try to update twice a week now. This story is almost completely written. It is just in notebooks and I have to type it up but I will see you soon. Thanks again.


	9. New Beginnings And A Phone Call

-1

Disclaimer: I don't own the YU YU show. Please don't sue me.

A/N: I just wanted to say there are about thirty chapters all together if not more to this story. I am also working on a sequel that will be a crossover fic with my other story. I already have four of them chapters written up but I can't post it yet because there are a few spoilers in it for this one. When this story gets farther along I will start posting the other one too. My other story is completely finished if anyone would like to go read it. I also want to warn everyone if you do not like how my story is going now then you will not like where it ends up. Everything will come out all right in the end but there is going to be a lot of stuff happen along the way that some of you may not like. I just thought I would warn everyone now. I do hope that you will chose to continue reading and reviewing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 9 of 18

New Beginnings And A Phone Call

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama collapsed backwards onto the flower with Hiei collapsing on top of him, both gasping for air. They stayed like that until they were both finally able to catch their breaths. Hiei pushed himself up, slid out of Kurama and dropped down beside him. Turning to his side the fire demon watched his bandaged hand run casually over his fox's stomach, through the sticky mess left there after their intense mating. Kurama turned his head to look at his lover beside him. The fire demon seemed lost in thought.

"Hiei? Are you alright?" Kurama asked a bit concerned.

"Yes fox. I'm just sorting through everything I sensed in you." Hiei replied not looking up.

"OH! Are you upset about anything?"

"No……….. I just didn't realize until now how much you care for me and have cared for me." Hiei said looking up meeting his mate's eyes.

"Yes Hiei. I have cared for you for a very long time now." Kurama smiled softly.

"So have I fox."

"You do know the full extent of my feelings for you?"

"Yes." Hiei nodded flattening his hand against his fox's stomach. Kurama put his hand over the fire demon's. The hiyoukai turned his wet hand over and laced his fingers through the redhead's tightly. The fox turned on his side to face his mate.

"I still want to say it." Kurama smiled. "I love you, Hiei."

"I know that, fox." Hiei replied leaning closer. He kissed the fox's bruised lips gently. "I never thought I would be saying this to anyone. I……."

"You don't have to say it. I know it's hard for you. I already know how you feel by how gentle you were with me during our mating."

"Thank you." Hiei nodded letting go of the redhead's hand. He put his arm around Kurama and pulled him tight up against him. The fire demon whispered in a deep voice brushing his lips against the fox's as he spoke. "Though it's not hard to say, as long as I say it to you…………….I love you, Kurama."

Kurama responded immediately covering the fire demon's mouth with his and holding him tighter. The fox rolled Hiei over to his back, successfully pinning him. Kurama licked the lips of the fire demon begging for entrance. When the hiyoukai complied the fox totally dominated the kiss. Hiei knew, after entering his lover's mind, for Kurama to be able to allow him to be the seme the fox had to dominate other parts of their mating. The fire demon understood and was okay with this. They both had to bend a little for their love to work. Well at least in the end, nether had to break the other. Hiei pulled back from the kiss when he felt them both starting to become aroused again.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked licking his swollen lips.

"Are you able to walk fox?" Hiei asked brushing red hair out of his mate's face.

"Yes Koi. Why?"

"I think we should head back to your apartment before you won't be able to walk. We can pick this up there."

"Well okay but I may have to stay in bed tomorrow if we mate when we get there." Kurama smirked sitting up straddling Hiei's hips. The fire demon sat up as well placing another kiss on his mate's parted lips.

"Then I shall stay in bed with you." Hiei smiled with unsaid promises written in his eyes. The fox reached up and trailed a finger down the fire demon's cheek.

"You are so pretty as you are, but when you smile you become stunning." Kurama whispered. "If anyone ever saw a smile on you they would try to snatch you up. I'd have to fight for you then."

"You are the one that is truly beautiful. Do not worry, you will be the only one to ever see me smile so you won't ever have to fight for me. I on the other hand will always be fighting to keep you. You have to many admires in all three worlds."

"I admit that's true but I am now taken. You are the first demon to ever mark me in both my lives. You are also the first lover this body has ever known. I'll carry you mark with me everywhere I go with pride." Kurama smiled reaching for his clothes. Hiei nodded kissing the fox again. He would never stop kissing his fox, now that he was allowed too. The redhead may carry his mark everywhere he goes but he would be with him as well, no matter what. He would forever more be at his fox's side.

They got dressed quickly, wanting to get back to the apartment. Kurama sent his energy out opening the large flower back up. They both jumped to the ground landing gracefully side by side. The fox knelt down sending his energy into the ground. The plants reverted swiftly back to seeds before Kurama stood up, holding out his hands. The seeds came up off the ground and floated over to him. The fox put them all into his jacket pockets before turning around. He found the fire demon a few feet away with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Kurama walked up to his mate with a smile, he slid his arm though Hiei's. They turned to the small path and left the clearing behind. The two demons walked slowly just enjoying each other's company. Kurama slid his hand down into the hidden pocket of the black cloak and laced his fingers through Hiei's. When they finally got back to the apartment the fox practically dragged his fire demon lover to the bedroom, where they made love again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama slowly awoke to the bright sun shining through the partially closed curtains. In his groggy state he was thinking it had all been a dream. He snapped fully awake when he felt the arm around his waist and the slight pain coming from his neck and rear. Turning to his side he found Hiei asleep beside him. The fox smiled to himself, it was most definitely no dream. He had gotten Hiei as his mate. The fox's eyes drifted down to their entangled bodies. They were both naked, lying on top of the covers and in need of a shower. He was still very sticky and he knew Hiei was as well. He was going to get up last night and get a washcloth to clean them off with but Hiei would have none of it. The fire demon had said 'It took me a while to get you smelling like sex and that is the way you are going to stay, fox.' and then pulled the fox up against him drifting to sleep. Kurama leaned forward kissing the parted lips of his lover. He felt the fire demon respond some before he pulled away. Hiei slowly opened his eyes with a smile.

"Morning Koi." Kurama smiled.

"Morning fox." Hiei said stretching a bit before tuning to his lover. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine."

"How much pain do you have?"

"Oh that. There is some pain but nothing I can't handle."

"Are you sure?" Hiei asked, not falling for it one bit. He knew his fox was very sore this morning.

"Yes. I'm fine." Kurama smiled. Hiei nodded sliding his hand down to the shapely butt. Without warning he touched the redhead's entrance causing him to cringe.

"You are more sore then you let on." Hiei growled moving his hand back to his mate's rear.

"Fine, I am very sore. I didn't want you to worry or feel guilty about it." Kurama replied refusing to meet the fire demon's eyes.

"We both knew you would be sore this morning. What I can't figure is why you lied to me?"

"You are doing some lying too. You feel guilty and you're worrying but trying to hide it. You forget that I can read you like an open book."

"No fox, I didn't. I'll make a deal with you? If you don't lie to me then I wont lie to you?" Hiei smirked squeezing the butt under his hand tightly.

"Deal!" Kurama smiled running a hand over the fire demon's stomach. Hiei closed the small distance, catching the redhead in a heated kiss. After several minutes they finally had to come up for air. The fire demon pulled back some so he could look into the green eyes if his mate.

"Now that I have a say in the matter, fox. You will not be going to Yomi. I won't let you." Hiei said in a deep serious voice that left no room for argument.

"I know that. You have given me something worth continuing to fight for."

"Good. I will fight by your side like never before. We will defeat that demon."

"I know we will Koi. I'm glad to have your help." Kurama smiled brushing his lips across Hiei's. The fire demon rolled pinning the fox under him, taking the kiss deeper. Kurama's hands trailed down to his mate's hips and pushed them down into his own. They both moaned into the kiss feeling their growing erections rub together. A loud persistent ringing made the lovers break their kiss. Kurama reached over to the phone and hit the speaker button.

"Hello."

"Hey Kurama. I was hoping I would catch you home with it being so late." Yusuke answered.

"What are you talking about? My alarm clock hasn't gone off yet." Kurama asked shifting so he could look by his phone to find no alarm clock. Hiei sat up over his mate's stomach with a smirk. His red eyes slid from the fox to the far wall by the door. The redhead followed the gaze to see his alarm clock in pieces on the floor. Kurama snapped his eyes back to Hiei with a glare. The fire demon leaned over and kissed the pursed lips.

"Hey Kurama are you still there?"

"Yes Yusuke." Kurama answered after reluctantly breaking the kiss. "It seems I am having trouble with my clock. What time is it?"

"It's 1:15 in the afternoon."

"WHAT?!!!!"

"Yes!" Yusuke answered.

"I hadn't realized………." Kurama trailed off when Hiei moved down his body, taking his erection into his mouth.

"What? I didn't hear all of that Kurama."

"I said I hadn't realized what time it was." Kurama said doing his best to control his voice, with his green eyes locked with the fire demon's smoldering red ones.

"You sound weird. Are you alright? Did I wake you up or something?"

"I'm fine Yusuke. I was up late last night. I guess I woke up about thirty minutes ago." Kurama said biting off a moan at the end. His head fell back against the pillow giving himself up to the sweet torture from his lover.

"Oh! Kuwabara said he thought he felt your energy last night. Did you run into an evil demon?"

"NO……NO……No evil demon." Kurama hissed, when his evil demon drug his teeth along the sensitive flesh. The fox propped himself on his arms to see Hiei smirking around his erection. The fox was already planning on getting even for this.

"Are you angry that I called?" Yusuke asked after hearing the tone of voice the fox used.

"No I'm not mad."

"Well okay. I was calling because Koenma wanted to meet with all of us today at three o'clock."

"Fine. I'll be there."

"Good! Do you think you can find Hiei?"

"Yes I think I can manage that." Kurama replied laying back on the bed and putting his hand over the bandaged hand that was ghosting over his stomach. Hiei turned his hand over to hold his fox's. The redhead seemed to like holding hands and the fire demon had to admit he was growing to like it too.

"Thanks! I know you two are not on speaking terms."

"Yes that's true. He is not speaking to me at the moment."

"I'm sorry for whatever happened between you two. You were best friends even though Hiei would never admit it."

"It all will be fine in the end….MMM…" Kurama answered letting a slight moan exit his mouth before he could cut it off. Hiei was licking the tip of his erection while squeezing, tightly.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Ye..Yes..I'…I'm….fffiiinnneee." Kurama stuttered before down right moaning the last part. He was trying to forestall his climax with Hiei now deep-throating him.

"Well if you're sure?"

"I'm sure." Kurama panted he was very close to his end.

"See you at three o'clock then, bye."

"BYE!!" Kurama almost yelled, hitting the button to end the call before climaxing with a very feral growl. Hiei came back up his mate's body until they were face to face, licking his lips. When Kurama was able to form clear thoughts he stared at his lover. "You know you are going to pay for that Hiei. Right?"

"Yes but it will be well worth it." Hiei smirked before leaning forward and kissing the redhead. Kurama rolled the smaller demon beneath him. It was his turn to dish out some sweet torture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and please review. Next chapter by the weekend.


	10. The True way

-1

Disclaimer: I don't own the YU YU show. Please don't sue me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 10 of 18

The True way

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yes but it will be well worth it." Hiei smirked before leaning forward and kissing the redhead. Kurama rolled the smaller demon beneath him. It was his turn to dish out some sweet torture. Some love making and a long shower later the two demons were heading towards Genkai's temple. They were walking close but not close enough to draw attention to themselves. They were being very discreet.

"You know this meeting is probably about Yomi, fox?"

"Yes." Kurama nodded.

"Koenma is trying hard to figure out the whole story." Hiei commented.

"I know."

"Maybe you should tell them."

"I don't know about that."

"It would stop Koenma from digging around in your past. He could possibly find something you may want to keep hidden."

"I guess you are right." Kurama agreed. "I will tell them the whole story today."

"The whole story? What about our current status?" Hiei asked glancing to the redhead beside him.

"That I would like to keep a secret for now. We need to judge how they may act if they found out we are mated. We will act as if we are back on speaking terms for now."

"Fine." Hiei grunted before a sly smile formed on his face. "Fox, you can be very inventive when you need to be."

"Yes I am." Kurama smiled, knowing exactly what his lover was talking about. He leaned over slightly and whispered so only the fire demon heard. "There are many ways to mate without penetration."

"I know that! I'm no virgin!"

"Well technically you are." Kurama teased. "You have never been mounted."

"I know that!" Hiei hissed a tad angry.

"Maybe one day you will let me fix that." Kurama smirked.

"I don't know if I will be able to ever do that. I'm sorry fox." Hiei replied with sadness and guilt in his voice. Kurama knew he had went too far and had to fix this quick. He found an alley and pulled his lover into it. After a ways down Kurama found an alcove in the wall where no one could hear or see them, he pulled Hiei into it. He pushed the fire demon back against the wall, pinning him with his arms on either side of the little demon's head. Hiei started before Kurama was able too. "I know you are very upset with me right now. You are most likely wishing that we never mated. I am sorry Kurama."

"Don't do that Koi. Do not feel guilty and do not say that either." Kurama said leaning in some. "I am not upset with you or am I wishing that we never mated. I am very happy with the way things have turned out. I know you would break if you were ever mounted even by me, your mate. What I meant was if you were ever able to figure out the way to bend, I would hope that it was me, that you would allow to mount you."

"Not to worry." Hiei smiled pulling his fox against him, feeling a lot better. "If I'm ever able to do that you will be the only one to ever top me." Kurama smiled happily before leaning down and kissing the fire demon possessively. After a while of kissing and fondling, they pulled apart. They made sure their clothes were in order before leaving the alley and continuing on to Genkai's temple. When they entered the small room, everyone was already there.

"Hey Kurama, you found Hiei." Yusuke said picking up his teacup.

"Yes! He wasn't to hard to find." Kurama smiled as he sat down. Hiei surprised everyone when he sat down next to the redhead instead of leaning against a wall.

"You two are late." Kuwabara said watching Yukina quickly leave the room.

"What's your point fool?" Hiei growled watching the ningen watch his sister.

"Nothing we just figured you two would be late." Koenma replied, glancing to Botan beside him. She had been acting weird ever since this morning when he had sent her to gather the team. He turned fully when he saw her blushing a deep red. This did not go unnoticed by the rest of the room either.

"Why did you think we would be late?" Kurama asked smoothly, betraying nothing to the room. He looked at Botan fully and she turned a deeper red. "And why are you blushing so much?"

"I…….Um…...I…….I…….I'll be right back." Botan stuttered before jumping up and running out of the room.

"Don't mind her. She has been acting weird since this morning." Koenma stated looking towards the door his girlfriend had just left through.

"This morning?" Kurama asked with growing concern.

"Yes." Yusuke answered. "I was out early this morning going to Kayko's parents' restaurant for breakfast when I ran into Kuwabara. He told me about your weird energy last night."

"That's right! I was woken up twice last night." Kuwabara interrupted rudely, earning himself several glares but continued without caring. "First time your energy did small bursts like it was pulsating. The second time was a couple hours later your energy stayed constant then almost disappeared. It was way weird fox."

"First of all if you or anybody else ever calls me fox again you will have to deal with me and it will be very unpleasant. Second what I do with my energy other then battle levels is none of anyone's business." Kurama stated with very evident anger in his voice. Hiei was in no better shape he was seething. Botan walked back into the room and took her set next to Koenma who was speechless along with the rest of the room.

"Now continue detective about what happened this morning and choose your words carefully. I am not in the mood for these games right now." Hiei growled. He had a feeling they were playing some kind of game with them. Yukina reentered the room smiling brightly unaware of the tension hidden there.

"I got some tea for you Kurama and Hiei." She leaned between them and sat the cups on the floor in front of them. When she pulled back, her eyes widened catching that unmistakable scent coming off both of them. Any demon would know that smell anywhere even her. They smelled of sex and recent too.

"Thank you." Kurama smiled softly at his lover's sister.

"Hn." Hiei grunted with a slight nod of his head. Yukina smiled and moved to sit by Botan.

"Continue Yusuke." Kurama nodded the go ahead. The detective swallowed unsure if he really wanted too. He wasn't intimidated by Hiei's tone of voice, it was always harsh. What bothered him was Kurama's tone; it was just as harsh as the fire demon's was.

"Detective?" Hiei prompted after a few moments with a glare.

"As I was saying Kuwabara and I were talking about your energy when Botan showed up. She told us about this meeting. She then asked if Kuwabara could sense Hiei's energy, so she could pinpoint him. He focused and couldn't sense anything at all from him. The only way Kuwabara can't sense somebody is it they are asleep or unconscious. We were really stumped by this. Hiei never really sleeps just rest and no one could sneak up on him to knock him out. It was crazy."

"Yeah it sounds crazy." Kurama laughed melting some of the tension in the room. He glanced to the ridged fire demon beside him. It was true Hiei had slept in a deep, contented, and sated sleep. "So what happened next?"

"So I told Botan to go tell you, figuring you would be able to find Hiei, when no one else could. She agreed and left for your apartment."

"My apartment?" Kurama asked snapping his eyes to Botan who blushed again.

"Yes!" Yusuke nodded. "She came back about ten minutes later and has been acting weird ever since. She told us you weren't at home and that I should try to find you. Imagine my surprise when I called your apartment as the last resort and found you at home and just waking up."

"Yes, lucky you." Kurama nodded calmly, still staring at the blushing girl. He quickly remembered what had woken him up this morning, the light shining through half open curtains. The last piece of the puzzle dropped into place. He quickly glanced to the fire demon beside him. He found Hiei glaring at her with a death threat clearly written in his eyes. The fox knew his mate had figured it out too.

"Yep, I'm lucky." Yusuke grinned. "We knew you would be late because you had to find Hiei and that's a hard job."

"Well I found him and it was pretty hard." Kurama smirked.

"Hn." Hiei grunted with a smirk as well. It was obvious to them that Botan had seen them together, asleep and naked on the bed this morning. It was also apparent that the others knew nothing of this. The girl had, had enough sense to keep her mouth shut for once in her life especially if she wanted to keep her health intact.

"I called you all here because Yomi doesn't appear to be giving up and….." Koenma said getting everyone's attention and effectively changing the subject.

"He won't give up." Kurama interrupted.

"Why is that?" Yusuke asked. Kurama closed his eyes and let out a defeated sigh before relaying to them, everything he knew about what Yomi was up too. No one seemed to know what to say after they heard the story. Yusuke finally broke the silence. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Yes it does." Kurama replied taking a sip of tea. "If he can't have me, he wants the next best thing, a child of mine for his own personal amusement and to be his heir."

"I see." Koenma nodded understanding the problem fully.

"You make it sound like he wants you." Yusuke was stunned. "Not as an heir but as a ….a….a …."

"A lover?" Kurama finished for his shocked friend. Yusuke just nodded his head slightly, so the fox continued. "He was a lover of mine, for awhile in my other life. In the Makai I had many lovers."

"Wait a minute!" Kuwabara shouted holding up his hand. "Kurama are you saying that you're gay?"

"No I'm not! In addition, don't ever use that ningen word for me again or you will become very familiar with my rose whip. I have had many male and female lovers. It mattered not, to me, what was between their legs. In the Makai, things are very different then here in Ningenkai. To a demon, sex is just a weapon in one's arsenal like anything else. In the end, it could be your most valuable weapon. It could get you anything you wanted, that is of course, if you were very good at it."

"He's right Kuwabara." Koenma nodded in agreement. "It's hard to explain but I doubt you will be able to fully understand even after it is explained completely."

"So what you are saying is all demons are weird in this way?" Kuwabara pressed again.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing, Kazuma." Yukina interjected softly.

"Yes he does." Hiei growled narrowing his eyes.

"Wait does that mean you are like this too, shrimp?" Kuwabara asked not noticing everyone in the room getting very angry, except Yusuke. He was stunned at how stupid his friend was being and not noting the rising energy levels. Before Hiei could answer, Koenma intervened.

"Kuwabara you need to stop before you lose your head to any number of us in this room. You are wrong on so many levels."

"Are you mad to Koenma?" Yusuke asked.

"As a matter of fact I am. This oaf has reduced our way of life to something disgusting that he would squish under his foot."

"Your way of life? Is people in spirit world…" Yusuke asked trying to find the right way phrase it but ended with. "Like this too?"

"Yes we are." Botan nodded.

"But you two are together?"

"Yes Yusuke we are." Koenma replied. "Ningenkai is the only world to see same sex preferences as bad. You two can not help how you were brought up but you both do need to accept the truth as it stands now."

"Are you this way too Yukina?" Kuwabara asked regretfully for the way he was acting but he still needed to know the truth about her too.

"I am a demon. I live on an island with only female demons around. We produce asexually. What do you think?"

"So you could never really like me or love me?"

"No! That's not what is being said at all Kazuma." Yukina replied softly. "To put it simply demons and apparitions of spirit world do not hold a preference for a certain gender. We like both males and females. We can fall in love with either and accept whatever gender the being happened to be without reservation."

"Humans talk of true love so easily." Botan smiled, thinking about the two demons across from her. "But they do not know it. True love is the willingness to accept everything about the person, that your heart has chosen to love, including the person's gender. You would not want to try to change the person for anything no matter what. In the end the two people would become soul mates to the end of time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and please review. Next chapter soon. ( )


	11. Understandings

-1Disclaimer: I don't own the YU YU show. Please don't sue me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 11 of 18

Understandings

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Humans talk of true love so easily." Botan smiled, thinking about the two demons across from her. "But they do not know it. True love is the willingness to accept everything about the person, that your heart has chosen to love, including the person's gender. You would not want to try and change the person for anything no matter what. In the end the two people would become soul mates to the end of time."

"So you all don't get married?" Yusuke asked.

"No we don't." Kurama answered. "We mate."

"Mate?"

"Yes Yusuke. If a demon is lucky enough to find his or her soul mate, regardless of gender, we will bond with the said demon."

"That sounds just like marriage." Kuwabara commented.

"No fool!" Hiei spat very annoyed. "A bond is much stronger then stupid ningen words and papers. Demons bond or mate for life. There is no turning back, once you get marked."

"Marked?" Yusuke asked trying to understand everything.

"Yes." Kurama nodded. "If a demon finds another demon he wants to spend the rest of his life with he offers the demon his neck."

"His neck?"

"This topic is getting old." Hiei growled before pointing to the junction of his neck and shoulder. "The two demons will bite each other……here. The bite will be deep enough to leave a mark, signaling to others that they are taken. The two demons will also exchange blood through these bites, binding their two souls together for the rest of their lives and beyond." Kuwabara was in shock, his mouth hanging open. Yusuke however was smiling.

"I think that sounds cool. I have always thought that people should live their lives the way they wanted. Whoever and whatever makes the happy, it's none of anybody's business."

"Thank you." Kurama said with a slight incline of his head and a small smile.

"Hn." Hiei grunted.

"Thank you for understanding Yusuke." Yukina smiled as she got up. She went over, hugging him tightly and then returned to her seat.

"No problem guys." Yusuke grinned. "You are all still my friends. Maybe this world is the one that's backwards."

"I have been saying that for years." Hiei smirked. Kuwabara finally got of his shock and found his voice.

"I'm sorry for the way I was acting. It was just the shock of it all. Urameshi is right though. This changes nothing. We're all still friends."

"And a team." Yusuke added. "We will continue to help you fight Yomi. No one should be treated like a slave, forced to produce a kid and then have it taken from them."

"My thoughts exactly detective." Hiei growled glancing to the redhead beside him.

"Do not worry." Kurama smiled softly. "I have no desire to return to Yomi's service. I have this life now and something very valuable in it, that I do not want to lose. We will fight and we will win."

"Yes we will." Yusuke smirked. Koenma glanced to Botan and found her no longer blushing. She was looking back and forth between Kurama and Hiei now with a barely noticeable smile. He made a note to find out what was going on with her, later.

"Well if that is all? I shall be going." Kurama said getting up. He turned to Botan with a slight smile. "Next time try using the phone, you may be able to catch me at home."

"I will." Botan nodded.

"Wait we know how to contact you easily enough Kurama." Yusuke said before drinking the last of his tea. He then looked to the fire demon watching him get up too. "But Hiei is a whole different story. You are so hard to get in touch with."

"Urameshi is right. How do we contact you, shrimp? Especially if you pull another disappearing act with your energy signal. No one will be able to find you." Kuwabara stated.

"Kurama did." Hiei smirked.

"Oh yeah." Kuwabara muttered.

"Um…" Kurama smiled. "Just let me know when anybody needs to get a hold of him. I will be able to find him most likely. Though we may come late."

"Not if I have anything to do about it, fox." Hiei said not missing a beat. The grouped winced when they heard the fire demon utter the word the redhead had issued a nasty warning for. None of them picked up on the under lying meaning either, thankfully. Kurama just shook his head with a full smile.

"Hold on." Kuwabara said jumping to his feet. "If one of us calls you fox we get a death threat? If shorty calls you fox, you think it's amusing?"

"Yes I do." Kurama replied with smile still in place. "Hiei only called me fox, to prove he could."

"But why?"

"Well because he is the only one to earn that right.'

"Hn." Hiei smirked before turning and leaving.

"It's good to see you two back on speaking terms." Yusuke laughed.

"Yes I'd have to agree. We have come to terms with some problems that have been bothering both of us." Kurama smiled before turning to Botan. "Can I speak with you a moment in private?"

"Yes." Botan nodded rising to her feet. They walked out of the door closing it behind them. The fox continued to walk when he heard the hurried movements in the room behind them. He finally stopped when they reached the tree line, far away from the room and the eavesdroppers. He turned to Botan and got right to the point.

"I know what you saw and I'm not going to apologize for it."

"I wouldn't expect you too." Botan answered.

"Oh…..Well don't tell anyone about this. Hiei and I will tell them when we are ready."

"Of course Kurama. That's why I haven't said anything, it's not my place."

"Be sure you keep it that way." Hiei said seemingly to appear out of nowhere, next to the fox. "Or you will find your head detached from your body."

"I believe she already understands that part Hiei." Kurama laughed.

"I do." Botan nodded. "You two's many flings in the Makai are legendary. With you two working so close together, it was only a matter of time before both of you got together and had one. Now the legends will only grow."

"Our legends will grow more then you think, especially when they find out everything. This is not a fling between us."

"Then what is it?" Botan asked. Hiei and Kurama looked at each other then shrugged. They reached up and pulled the collars of their shirts open over their left shoulders. Botan hand flew up to her mouth and her eyes widened considerably. She couldn't believe the matching marks on their necks.

"You two mated?"

"Yes." Kurama smiled and Hiei nodded.

"You're right the legends will explode now. Two of the most lusted and wanted demons in all the three worlds, together and mated." Botan grinned. "It may just cause riots in the Makai when word gets out. I'm personally happy for you both. You two do deserve some happiness in your long lonely lives, though you will not be alone anymore."

"No not anymore." Kurama replied.

"Let's go fox." Hiei said before jumping up into the tree above them.

"Of course." Kurama answered jumping up into the tree beside his mate.

"Bye guys." Botan waved.

"Bye. Oh Botan one more thing. Come to the front door next time instead of the window or get Yusuke to call. It may save you some embarrassment." Kurama smirked. They quickly took off jumping through the branches with Hiei leading the way for his fox.

"If I hadn't seen it I would have never believed it." Botan mumbled staring in the direction the demons left in.

"Believed what?" Koenma asked startling the girl. Botan turned around to see the rest of the team standing behind her.

"What did Kurama want?" Yusuke asked.

"And the shrimp too?" Kuwabara added.

"Kurama just wanted to talk to me about this morning." Botan answered.

"I figured it out!" Yusuke laughed. Botan went completely white, the blood draining from her face rapidly. "You found him this morning alright but he was with a girl. That's why you blushed so much when he looked at you."

"Um….Ha ha…..Uh…..I…" Botan stuttered not knowing what to say.

"Is this true?" Koenma asked, concerned. "Kurama knows it's dangerous for demons to bed humans."

"Um Koenma that won't be a problem." Botan answered with a pleading look at her boyfriend to drop the conversation.

Koenma thought about her answer a few seconds before thinking back to the meeting. Botan wasn't just blushing when Kurama looked at her but also when Hiei did. Kurama made a big deal about being called fox but then Hiei had called him that earning him a big smile. When asked why, Kurama answered with Hiei had earned that right. They also glanced at each other a lot during the entire meeting. Then Hiei had presumably left only to be seen later leaving through the trees with Kurama. This didn't make any sense. When Yusuke asked Botan if she had seen Kurama with a girl, she went deathly pale.

It hit Koenma like a bucket of cold water thrown on him. Botan hadn't seen Kurama with a female. She saw him with a male, a demon and not just any demon but with Hiei. Koenma eyes widened suddenly and he stared at his girlfriend, shock written all over his face. Botan knew Koenma had figured it out. She sent him a look that said we will talk about it later, her eyes flicking too the two ningen boys. Koenma nodded his head slightly. The boys had been arguing for a few minutes and had not seen Koenma's spaced out look turn into one of shock.

"Hey you two stop the arguing." Koenma said getting their attention. "We are going to leave. You two need to get plenty of rest for the next demon."

"Don't worry about us toddler." Yusuke laughed.

"I told you not to call me that." Koenma shouted opening a portal. Botan and him jumped into it and then it promptly closed behind them.

"You heard the man." Yusuke said before walking away. "I'm going home to get some rest."

"Me too. That is of course if my sister will let me." Kuwabara mumbled walking off towards his home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and please review. Next chapter soon. ( )


	12. A New Potion And Annoying Friends

-1

Disclaimer: I don't own the YU YU show. Please don't sue me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 12 of 18

A New Potion And Annoying Friends

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama sat on the floor in front of the sliding glass doors. He had several plants in front of him and was working with them. Hiei sat on the couch bored to death, watching his fox. When he had said 'let's go' he had wanted to come back to the apartment for some mating activities.

"What are you doing?" Hiei huffed annoyed.

"You'll see." Kurama said never turning from what he was doing.

Hiei growled while sprawling out on the couch, putting his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes to try to get some rest. A short while later the redhead stood up and turned around with a smile holding a glass bottle in his hand. He walked over to the couch and looked down at the fire demon.

"Hiei." Kurama called softly. When his lover didn't answer he growled under his breath. He knew Hiei was not asleep, just ignoring him. He smiled to himself he would get his mate's full attention. The fox leaned over kissing the fire demon' lips but still didn't get a response from him. The redhead pulled back with a pout on his lips. He was not going to be ignored like this.

Kurama jumped and landed elegantly on the couch straddling Hiei's hips. Dropping the bottle beside them, he searched his partner's cloak for the hidden flap. He smiled triumphantly, when he found it and pulled the material open. The fox noticed the slight upturn on the fire demon's lips while he pulled the black tank top out of his lover's black pants. Kurama slid his hands under the shirt while he leaned down licking Hiei's lips. The redhead finally got a response when the fire demon closed the small space capturing his lips. Hiei felt Kurama lick his lips again and opened his mouth in invitation, to which the fox didn't hesitate to invade with his tongue. After a few minutes the redhead pulled back from the kiss and looked into the half lidded rose red eyes of his mate. The fire demon pulled his hands from behind his head and put them around his fox loosely.

"So are you going to tell me what you were doing now?" Hiei asked pulling the redhead's shirt free from his pants and then sliding his hands under it to lay against the smooth skin of his mate.

"Actually I am." Kurama said picking up the bottle he dropped earlier. He held it to the smaller demon waiting for him to take it. Hiei turned the bottle over in his hand, examining it. It was a corked bottle about medium size with a slightly pink substance inside.

"What is it?" Hiei asked removing his other hand from under the shirt. He pulled the cork off and smelled the liquid deeply. The smell instantly made him grow very aroused. He quickly recapped the bottle. It was somewhat sweet smelling with the hint of flowers. It sort of smelled like Kurama.

"I made it just for us." Kurama smiled. "It's from a combination of oils. The first oil is that of the Egotilla plant. I believe you know this one?"

"I do fox. It is a plant of the Makai. It is used to bring forth arousal. It is very potent."

"You are correct Koi! Not like we need the help though. Right? The second oil is from a ningen fruit called a strawberry. It has a very sweet taste just in case we get creative. It also gave it the slightly pink color."

"I can already think of a few things." Hiei smiled wickedly.

"I knew you would come up with something. " Kurama winked. "The third oil is from a ningen herb called Cyclamen. Ningens use it much the same way demons use Egotilla. It has very exciting properties."

"A double dose, fox?"

"Yes I figured since we are demons we could handle it. We have a lot higher stamina then ningens."

"I agree with you on that."

"The forth and final oil I used gave it the smell it has. It's my favorite."

"You're talking about rose oil. I thought it smelled like you."

"Yes I used rose oil. It was the perfect finish for the concoction."

"So do we drink it, put it on our bodies, or sniff it? I know the Egotilla plant is either put in drinks or rubbed over the demon's body to smell. I have never seen it in oil form."

"Most demons do not know the purest form of that plant. The way I made this oil, we can do all three. It is quite safe even as lube for penetration."

"I think your mixture will come in handy." Hiei smirked with a wink. Kurama smiled softly. It's a pity no one will ever see the fire demon's true nature. He was smart, sweet, seductive, pretty, strong, and lovable under the front of being mean and nasty, which he was that too. Kurama felt very special being the only person or demon to really see Hiei for everything he was.

The fox leaned over quickly covering the fire demon's mouth with a heated kiss. Hiei dropped the bottle and tangled his hands through Kurama's red hair. He was amazed at how lucky he truly was. He had the cunning, deadly and most of all beautiful Kurama as his mate. They matched and complemented each other perfectly. In his life up until recently he felt he would not be wanted by anybody. He was very happy that the fox wanted him over anybody else he could have. They had to finally break the kiss, both gasping for air.

"So….Shall we try out our new oil?" Kurama asked with a playful smile and massaging his partner's chest.

"Only if you are up for it fox." Hiei replied with his hands still tangled in Kurama's hair.

"I've recovered enough for some fun."

"Well then." Hiei replied picking up the bottle and pulling the cork out. "Let's not let this go to waste."

"My thoughts exactly Koi." Kurama smiled before leaning forward for another breathtaking kiss. Soon clothes were being yanked off and the new oil being poured on.

(A/N: Sorry no lemon this chapter. I do have three more lemons in the works. They will be along. One small one and two big ones.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei awoke from a satisfied sleep. He was lying on top of his fox, still on the couch. Kurama held him tightly and was still asleep. Hiei tilted his head so he could watch his lover. The fox's lips turned upwards and he took a deep breath. Hiei smirked, Kurama was dreaming. The fire demon, using his already open jagan eye entered his mate's dream. A smile curved his lips up too when he found out the fox was dreaming very naughty about him. Hiei withdrew from the dream and leaned forward softly kissing Kurama. When he pulled back the redhead was looking at him with sparkling eyes.

"Nice dream fox."

"It was a nice dream." Kurama smiled. He had felt Hiei enter his dreams and it was fine with him. He had no secrets from his mate.

"I'll save those ideas for later use." Hiei smirked.

"You do that, Koi." The fox smirked. Hiei leaned forward kissing Kurama passionately. They jerked apart when they heard banging on the door and then a familiar voice.

"Hey, Kurama. You in there?"

"I don't' suppose he'll just go away if I don't answer it." Kurama whispered.

"I doubt that fox." Hiei whispered back.

"I know you're in there. Kuwabara says he can sense you." Yusuke yelled again with another loud knock.

"Just a moment." Kurama shouted jumping up when Hiei jumped off of him. They scrambled around grabbing their scattered clothes. The fox pulled on his shirt and went to button it up. Kurama shot Hiei a glare when he couldn't button it though. He had forgotten the buttons were now scattered around the room after the fire demon had ripped open his shirt. Hiei smirked holding up his shredded tank top. They would have to be very careful with the oil. They had gotten in too much of a rush.

"Hey Kurama! Did you forget about us out here?"

"Uh….No! I'm coming." Kurama replied. He turned to Hiei and whispered. "Help me push the couch over." Hiei nodded already understanding his fox's plan. They shoved it over quickly, clearing a big space. Kurama ran to the door, picking up the shredded tank top on the way. He threw the two destroyed shirts in the closet and pulled out the fire demon's katana, tossing it to him. Hiei just finished tying his headband into place when Kurama opened the door. Yusuke fell backwards onto the floor when the support left his back.

"Hey!" Yusuke grumbled sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.

"Well maybe you won't lean on the door next time." Kurama said stepping to the side. "Come in."

"See Urameshi I told you the shrimp was here too." Kuwabara said stepping around the boy on the floor and entering the apartment. Yusuke got up and went into the apartment too.

"Watch it fool." Hiei hissed sheathing his sword after acting out a few moves.

"Kurama what took……." Yusuke started but his eyes widened taking in the rough looking redhead bare from the waist up. "I don't think I have ever seen you like this. You don't even have a shirt on and your hair is a complete mess."

"I am aware of that." Kurama replied smoothly, going to the bedroom. He came back out a couple of minutes later pulling on a shirt with his hair back in order, somewhat. He then threw another shirt at Hiei. The two human boys' mouths dropped open when the fire demon pulled the shirt on without protesting.

"So what took you so long to answer the door?" Yusuke asked when he got over his stupor.

"I'm sorry about that. We were in the middle of a spar. If I had stopped to answer the door without finishing up, Hiei said he would kill me." Kurama replied walking towards the couch, noticing a couple of his scattered buttons and praying his friends didn't see them.

"That's right, fox." Hiei muttered walking over to the couch too. The two demons shoved the couch back into place.

"Have a seat you two." Kurama offered sitting down on the love seat. Hiei was very tempted to sit down next to his fox but opted to stand by the glass door looking bored. Lucky for them neither boy had seen the marks on their necks during their shirtless display.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and please review. Next chapter soon. ( )


	13. Close Call

-1Disclaimer: I don't own the YU YU show. Please don't sue me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 13 of 18

Close Call

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have a seat you two." Kurama offered sitting down on the love seat. Hiei was very tempted to sit down next to his fox but opted to stand by the glass door looking bored. Lucky for them neither boy had seen the marks on their necks during their shirtless display. The two boys sat down on the offered couch. "So what brings you two here? The meeting was only about three hours ago."

"Nothing serious. I knew today and tomorrow was your days off and thought you wouldn't have anything to do. So I came to invite you too the movies." Yusuke said before getting very uncomfortable with the death glare Hiei was shooting his way.

"Excuse me?" Kurama asked a bit startled.

"Yeah Kayko and I are going to take in a movie tonight. I asked Kuwabara if he wanted to go and now I'm asking you. You can come too Hiei, that is if you want too."

"No, detective!" Hiei growled, turning back to the window satisfied his mate was not being approached.

"I do not think that is such a good idea, Yusuke."

"Why's that?"

"Kayko probably wants to be with just you. She wouldn't want a bunch of guys to come and disrupt you two's date." Kurama replied.

"Oh that, she won't mind. I'm sure." Yusuke grinned.

"I'm sure she will. If I thought I had a date alone with my love and then the person shows up with friends, I'd be very mad. I'm sorry I have to decline the invitation too."

"Well some other time then."

"That sounds fine to me." Kurama nodded. "Maybe even Hiei will join us too."

"RRRIIIGGGHHHTTT!" Yusuke laughed.

"The shrimp at a movie house. I'd pay good money to see that." Kuwabara laughed. "They wouldn't let him into an R rated movie though. They would think he's too young. You know being short and the way he looks don't help."

"I have done warned you once to watch it! I will not repeat myself." Hiei spat glaring at the ningen boy.

"You need to stop with the comments, Kuwabara." Kurama stated in a harsh tone. "Hiei is at an age you two will never see. He may look young but that is where it ends. I promise you that. Today all the rude comments stop. You need to show him the same respect you show too me. The respect he deserves."

"Wow! What is with the attitude today, Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"I am sure I do not know what you are talking about."

"You need to get a girl to relieve some of that tension." Kuwabara grinned. "You need to get laid."

"I assure you, that is not the case for my mood. If you must know I have gotten plenty of that kind of stress relief." Kurama answered smugly. Yusuke glanced to the clock before jumping up.

"I've got to………..What's this?" Yusuke trailed off as he sat back down. He reached under the edge of the coffee table and picked up a half-empty bottle. Both demons were in shock. They had both forgotten to put that bottle away. He pulled the cork out and smelled the pink liquid. "Hey it smells like you Kurama." This startled both demons out of their daze. Hiei moved so fast only Kurama had seen it. The fire demon had the bottle in his hand and corked before the boy even realized it. "Hey!"

"This bottle does not concern you." Hiei growled turning his back and walking over to Kurama. He put the bottle into his fox's open hand.

"What is it and why does it smell like you?" Kuwabara asked ignoring Hiei's warning.

"The reason it may smell like me is I use roses in it. If you two find this bottle laying around again please do not bother it. The concoction is very dangerous to humans." Kurama said with a little white lie, dropping the bottle down beside him. The truth was if the two ningens just get just a drop on their skin, they would jump the first person they came across, quite possibly each other without releasing what they were doing. The oil was just that strong but the two demons could handle the effects of it just fine, minus two shirts.

"Why do you have it if it is dangerous to humans?" Yusuke asked suspiciously he had a feeling something was not adding up. Kurama has been in a bad mood every time he has talked to him today. He now thought Kurama was lying to him even though the redhead does not lie. Then on top of that, when he smelled the contents of that bottle, it went straight to his hips, making him a little bit aroused. It was all very confusing.

Yusuke glanced to Hiei, finding nothing out of the ordinary there; he looked very pissed, as usual. He stood at the end of the white loveseat with his arms crossed. The detective knew he was missing something obvious. He glanced to the floor where the bottle had been and saw a button. He then saw another beside the table leg. He also remembered that when he sat down he had knocked another button out of the way.

Yusuke looked to his lap trying to put all of it together. He quickly noticed a white strip stuffed in-between the cushions. It looked like one of Hiei's belts. When they had come in after it took Kurama forever to answer the door, the two demons were shirtless and claiming to have been sparring but neither was sweaty or looked tired. Before the detective could put all of his findings together and it become embarrassingly obvious, the fox's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Did you hear what I said Yusuke?" Kurama asked.

"No sorry. Could you repeat it?"

"I said the reason I have this potion is because it's very good for demons. You can call it demon vitamins. It helps you to…Grow. Sometimes it will help you to relax too if you use it like a massage oil."

"Oh okay then." Yusuke replied. He couldn't help but feel the last two sentences had an underlying meaning. He completely forgot everything when he looked at the clock. "Damn it I'm going to be late. Kayko is going to kill me." Yusuke jumped up and ran towards the door.

"Bye guys." Kuwabara said running out the door Yusuke had left hanging open.

"Yeah bye." Came Yusuke's yell from the hall. Kurama got up and ran to the door. He closed and locked it quickly. He walked back to the couch and sank into it with a loud sigh. Hiei sat down with an identical sigh beside him.

"That was close." Kurama said taking a deep relaxing breath.

"I don't care if they find out." Hiei shrugged.

"Well technically I don't care either. I just want to keep everything comfortable between all of us. I think Yusuke will be okay about us."

"I got that feeling to, fox. The fool will have a hard time adjusting."

"Yes I believe Kuwabara will be the one to have a problem."

"I don't care what he thinks." Hiei growled annoyed.

"Me nether Koi." Kurama said as he stood up. He took off his shirt and tossed it to Hiei. "I'm going to take a shower and then go out for dinner." The fox slowly walked to the bedroom knowing his lover was watching him. Kurama stopped at the door and turned slightly looking over his bare shoulder. Hiei already knew that look, oh so well. The fox's eyes were sparkling with mischief and his lips in a seductive, foxy smile. He was already aroused with just that look.

"Do you care to join me Koi?" Kurama whispered before walking on into the bedroom. Hiei was up in a flash, pulling off his shirt with a smirk on his face. He liked that his fox was so eager to be taken by him. He grabbed the bottle off the loveseat and headed to the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A month passed with only one demon showing up and the two lovers able to keep their secret despite a couple of close calls. It appeared Yomi might have started giving up so the team was at ease for the first time in a couple of months.

Kurama walked into the bedroom carrying a tray of food. Hiei smiled when he saw his fox. He was propped up on several pillows leaning against the headboard of the bed with nothing on, after having had morning sex. The fox set the tray down before crawling onto the bed and wrapping his arms around his mate, snuggling his head into the strong chest. The fire demon retuned the hold drawing his lover tight against him.

"How did you cook with out any clothes on? You wouldn't want to damage any valuable equipment." Hiei smiled nuzzling his face into the red hair, while taking a deep breath. He loved the smell of his fox, it was very intoxicating.

"I had on my apron." Kurama replied pulling back some. He picked up a cinnamon roll and took a bite.

"That blood red one?" Hiei asked before taking a bite of the cinnamon roll Kurama held up to his mouth. The fox nodded with a sly smile. He knew his lover liked that apron on him and nothing else. In fact, they hardly ever wear clothes anymore when they were alone. They kept clothes in the closet by the front door incase they had unexpected visitors.

"Is the cinnamon rolls okay today?" Kurama asked picking up another one after they had finished off the first one together.

"I liked them better last night, but they're okay." Hiei answered taking another bite of the offered roll.

"Right out of the oven is best." Kurama said, leaning forward. He licked some sugar off the side of Hiei's mouth. The fire demon turned his head and captured the fox's lips with his. After a bit, Kurama broke the kiss and laid his head back on his lover's chest.

"So what do we do today fox? It is your day off from that ningen job." Hiei asked

"I know you do not like me to work, Koi."

"You don't have too! I am a well-off demon in the Makai. We could trade some of my gold coins for ningen currency."

"Maybe one day, but I want to work for now."

"Fine! So what do we do today?" Hiei smirked slipping a hand down to his fox's butt and squeezing tightly. "I'd prefer we stay like this all day."

"That sounds good to me…..but….."

Kurama trailed off feeling his lover's hand slid down his leg, pulling it over the fire demon's legs. The fox opened his eyes to see Hiei becoming aroused. He reached out, running his finger over the tip before wrapping his hand around the stiffening member and starting to pump. His mate's hand traveled back up before slipping between his opened legs. It fondled him some before a finger just barely entered him. The red head moaned into his lover's chest pushing his rear against the hand forcing the finger in deeper. After a few small strokes, the finger was removed. The redhead was still very ready after earlier sex.

Hiei circled the fox's waist with his hands and pulled him over to straddle his hips on his knees, forcing the red head to let go of him. Kurama raised up positioning himself before Hiei shoved him down, quickly. The fox threw his head back and moaned loudly feeling his mate enter him fully. The fire demon pulled his lover up and then forced him back down a few times before Kurama took over. The fox rose and lowered on his on with the fire demon's hands resting on his hips. After awhile of the gentle rhythm they both needed more. Kurama griped the headboard for balance and increased their pace. Hiei slipped a hand around the fox's erection pumping opposite of his motion. The redhead loved this position it allowed him control and he took it, riding his lover hard. They were both moaning loudly to over come with the sensations to do anything else. Kurama found the right angle when he felt the fire demon's member strike his prostate, forcing him to throw his head back.

"RIGHT THERE!" Kurama almost yelled pushing down hard making his mate's erection strike the sensitive spot again. Hiei smiled and thrust upwards taking some of the control back. He met each of the fox's downward shove with an upward thrust of his own, striking his mate's prostate every time. The fire demon could feel Kurama's muscles tensing up. He knew his lover was close but he wasn't. He circled the base of the fox's erection in an iron grip. Kurama looked down between them when the building pressure became suddenly almost painful, seeing Hiei holding tight to him.

"I was so close." Kurama gasped stopping his movements.

"Keep going fox, I wasn't." Hiei answered moving his free hand to the rigid member against his stomach. He started to pump it, while continuing with the very tight hold at the base. Kurama groaned, starting his movement again. He knew that his lover was holding back his climax so they would go off together but did he still have to pump him. He was already impossibly hard. He continued his movement, watching Hiei tease him while holding on tight. The fire demon stopped pumping only to run a finger agonizingly slow from base to tip and then down the underside.

Hiei started thrusting up to meet his fox again. He brought his hand up to his mouth and licked a single finger. The fire demon ran the wet finger over his lover's tip before slightly pushing it into the small slit of the erection. Kurama didn't know if he was in pain or pleasure anymore, the line was just too blurred; only that he needed his release. He locked pleading green eyes with teasing red ones.

"Please Koi!" Kurama begged gripping the headboard so hard his knuckles were white, while keeping up his fast pace. Hiei smirked sliding his finger around and through the slit. He knew he was tormenting his fox but he would soon stop, his end was nearing. The fire demon thrust upwards hard as he slightly pushed his finger in again. Hiei heard Kurama whimper above him and knew he may be going too far. He took his finger away and loosened his hold on the base while thrusting in again.

"HIEI!" Kurama shouted getting his much-needed release. When he felt his fox's muscles clamp down on him and his hot seed splash across his body Hiei grabbed his fox's hips and held him in place, climaxing too. The redhead clung to the headboard, shaking and trying to keep from collapsing onto his smaller lover. He had never climaxed so hard, it was extraordinary. Hiei was resting his head on the fox's heaving chest when he felt wetness hit his shoulder. He tilted his head back against the pillows so he could look at his mate. He was shocked to see tears running from tightly closed eyes. Hiei brought his hands up quickly, cupping Kurama's face and wiping his tears away.

"Did I hurt you fox? Did I go too far?" Hiei asked scared that he had injured his lover. Kurama shook his head slowly before opening his eyes to meet worried and guilty red ones.

"No Koi. That was the best release I have ever had in both my lives." Kurama smiled. Hiei matched his lover's smile while leaning up to softly kiss his lips. While they kissed, the fox raised himself letting the fire demon slip out of him.

The redhead clung to the headboard, shaking and trying to keep from collapsing onto his smaller lover. He had never had such a release before, it was extraordinary. Hiei was resting his head on the fox's heaving chest when he felt wetness hit his shoulder. He tilted his head back against the pillows so he could look at his mate. He was shocked to see tears running from tightly closed eyes. Hiei brought his hands up quickly, cupping Kurama's face and wiping his tears away.

"Did I hurt you fox? Did I go too far?" Hiei asked scared that he had injured his lover. Kurama shook his head slowly before opening his eyes to meet worried and guilty red ones.

"No Koi. That was the best release I have ever had in both my lives." Kurama smiled. Hiei matched his lover's smile while leaning up to softly kiss his lips. While they kissed, the fox raised himself letting the fire demon slip out of him.

When they parted, the redhead collapsed next to his lover. Kurama took the time to really look Hiei over, noting the white streams across his stomach, chest and the side of his face. He had climaxed really violently. The fire demon followed his fox's gaze to his chest seeing the condition he was in. He brought his hand up to run through the white liquid before bringing the hand to his mouth and licking the tasty essence off. Hiei repeated the process but held his fingers over to Kurama. The fox smiled licking the fire demon's hand clean of his own seed. He reached out running a finger down his mate's cheek, through the sticky mess there. Kurama touched the coated finger to his lover's lips. Hiei took the finger in and sucked on it hungrily. They both continued and enjoyed cleaning up the mess on the fire demon's body until nothing was left. They snuggled close with Kurama's head lying on Hiei's strong chest and dozed off.

Kurama awoke a couple of hours later to Hiei kissing him. He kissed back whole-heartedly. The parted when they both needed air. The fox tightened his hold on his fire demon and he did the same. After a while of holding each other, Kurama remembered what he was going to say earlier that morning. He quickly sat up breaking his mate's hold on him.

"What's wrong fox?" Hiei asked sitting up too.

"I remembered what I was going to say earlier when you asked what we should do today. "

"What is that?"

"I think we should go train at our clearing." Kurama replied.

"Why? I'd rather stay here."

"So would I but I have a very bad feeling."

"What bad feeling?" Hiei asked instantly concerned.

"I don't know how to explain it. I have just got this really terrible feeling that something evil is heading towards us and we need to be ready." Kurama answered, worry evident in his voice.

"Then we will go train, fox." Hiei nodded in agreement. He knew his mate was seldom wrong about his feelings. If Kurama said they needed to train then they needed to train. They took a shower and had a quick bite to eat before heading out to their small clearing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and please review. Next chapter soon. ( )


	14. I Do It For You

-1Disclaimer: I don't own the YU YU show or the song in here. Please don't sue me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 14 of 18

I Do It For You

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei and Kurama were walking slowly through the park after an intense training session that left them both a little tired. They now were heading to the apartment for a late afternoon mating session and then some rest. The two demons froze suddenly feeling an evil energy closing in on them. Hiei grabbed Kurama's arm signaling the coming attack. It happened fast with both demons jumping out of the way. They landed side by side and turned to face this new threat. Both were stunned to see the demon that had attacked them.

"Well it's my pretty fox and the forbidden one."

"I'm not your fox, Yomi!" Kurama spat reaching into his air and drawing out a rose. Hiei stood beside him unsheathing his sword. "How is it that you can see? I thought I had you blinded."

"You know very well that you are Kurama. You have been for a long time now." Yomi smiled. "As for me seeing, good money got me these eyes and had them put in. I can now see perfectly again. With my other already heightened senses I am unbeatable."

"I was never yours. Those eyes won't be seeing for long either and no one is unbeatable."

"You have caused me great trouble having to come get you." Yomi continued ignoring the redhead. "You and your little team have killed a lot of my best demons. Now come along like the good pet you are. I don't want to hurt you."

"He will never go with you." Hiei hissed getting into his fighting stance.

"Why do you dare speak to me forbidden one? You are lower then the dirt I'm standing on. He will come with me. He has a beautiful and strong fox female waiting back in my kingdom, one that I chose. She is even in heat. They will produce a fine child for me in three months time."

"I will never take a mate of your choosing. You will never get your hands on a child of mine. I will die first before I become your slave again." Kurama replied coolly before whipping his arm out with a yell. "ROSE WHIP!"

"If you want to put up a fight Kurama, then I will rise to the occasion. You will return with me willingly or beaten it does not matter." Yomi said before charging them, jumping into the air and bringing his sword down at them. The two demons jumped out of the way landing on opposite sides of Yomi before charging at him.

Yomi dodged the fox's whip and blocked the fire demon's sword easily. He fisted his hand and punched Hiei sending him flying backwards. Just as Kurama swung his fist the demon turned around, he grabbed the redhead's arm, twisting it painfully almost to the point of breaking, bringing him close.

"You ready to give in Kurama? I……." Yomi trailed off, an evil smile slowly appearing on his face. "I know that smell anywhere. You have had sex in the last twelve hours. At least you will remember how to bed a female. I bet you won't last one day trapped in a cell with the female demon in heat."

"I will not mate her." Kurama replied with a cool gaze. Yomi's hand suddenly disappeared when he had to dodge the sword aimed at his neck. Hiei landed beside his fox noting the way he held his arm.

"Are you injured?"

"It's not broken. I can still fight."

"Hn." Hiei grunted, not wanting to show any emotion. He had heard Yomi's comment and did not want to give advantage over the fox to him. Kurama knew this and nodded curtly.

They charged the demon again. Yomi dodged or blocked every one of their attacks. He sent his fist deep into Hiei's stomach before slamming Kurama across his left cheek, forcing both demons to their knees. Yomi narrowed his eyes dangerously when Kurama's shirt opened some over his left shoulder. He backhanded the fox violently.

"Who marked you?"

"None of your damn business." Hiei said getting too his feet. He was sent flying when the demon punched him. Yomi turned back to the redhead and fisted his hand in his shirt. Kurama felt himself being lifted upwards. His head swam. He felt his tender cheek starting to swell and blood dripping down his chin from his busted lip.

"You wouldn't let me mark you! For years we were together and still you wouldn't!" Yomi yelled into the fox's battered face. "You said Youko Kurama would never get marked."

"Things have changed." Kurama replied not backing down. "I have taken a mate."

"Like you said things change. If your mate dies you are free again." Yomi growled his plan showing. He had forgotten about Hiei so when he was knocked backwards, dropping the redhead, it was a shock. The fire demon stood in front of the fox.

"You will leave him alone." Hiei spat pulling off his cloak. He ripped the knot off the bandage over his right arm. He let his arm fall back to his side, the white bandages slipping off to the ground, exposing his dragon tattoo.

"You have no say in this forbidden one." Yomi growled getting up off the ground.

"He has more say then you." Kurama smiled getting up too. He stood behind the fire demon and put his hand on the muscular shoulder, sliding the cloth over some.

"You took the forbidden one as your mate, Kurama? I heard your standards had dropped but I didn't think they had dropped that low."

"On the contrary my standards are higher then ever." Kurama replied feeling his lover powering up. He reached up and removed the headband covering Hiei's jagan eye. "It's the best choice I have ever made."

"Mine too!" Hiei growled raising his hand. "You have harmed my fox. This is unacceptable. DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" The fully released back dragon headed straight for Yomi. To both of their surprise the demon blocked the attack, somehow, just before it hit him.

"That can't be." Kurama whispered. Hiei stood in front of him stunned and barely standing after that attack. It had taken most of his energy. Yomi moved with lighting speed kicking Kurama to the side. He then punched Hiei in the stomach catching him as he fell forward.

"I've heard your story, Hiei. Your own people knew what a waist of demon blood you were and threw you out just to get rid of you, even marked you as forbidden. Do you honestly think the beautiful fox will be happy with unwanted trash like you? You may carry his mark and him yours but you will never be nothing more, then a passing lay. The only demon he could get at the moment to be on his hands and knees." Yomi suddenly screamed in pain when a thorny whip crossed his back. He dropped the barely conscious fire demon to the ground, turning to face his attacker. "You will regret that Kurama."

"I doubt that. You are wrong on several counts. He got to do what you always wanted." Kurama smirked. Yomi growled already knowing what the fox was going to say. "You see he was never on his knees for me. I got on mine for him."

"You gave up the position of seme for him? WHY?" Yomi watched the redhead walk over to the fire demon. Kurama knelt down and gently turned Hiei over. He looked back to Yomi his eyes full of unshed tears.

"The reason is this demon, my lover, my mate earned it. Where you did not."

"Have you lost it? You are going soft. You are just a shadow of the former Youko of legend."

"That may be but I am happy for once in both of my lives." Kurama said laying his mate on the ground and then standing up with new determination. "I will defeat you some how."

"You defeat me?" Yomi laughed evilly. "You may have been the seme in our fling because you were stronger but I am now the stronger one and always will be. When we get back you will be on your hands and knees before me."

"We will see." Kurama stated rushing the demon. He pulled his rose out quickly forming his sharp whip, swinging it with precise aim. Yomi dodged and dodged the weapon watching the fox getting tired. He knew Kurama well enough to know he was very enraged. The forbidden one truly held a spot in the fox's once cold heart. A spot Yomi knew he would never touch. When the opening occurred, the demon took it sending Kurama flying backwards forcing him to drop his weapon. The whip fell and turned back into a harmless rose. Yomi walked up and stepped on it, crushing the red flower. He smirked seeing the fox trying to get up.

"Why don't you just give up and come back with me?"

"NO! I promised." Kurama gasped struggling up to his knees and hands. "My mate." The fox made it up to his feet but was shaking. "That I would continue to fight." He gained his balance fixing Yomi with a nasty glare Hiei would have been proud of. "And I will!"

"Then you will die."

"So be it but you won't have me."

"That's right!" Yelled a deep voice. They both turned to see Yusuke skidding to a stop after emerging from the trees. Kuwabara stopped behind him a few seconds later.

"So the detective wants to get into my business."

"Kurama is our business." Yusuke replied smoothly.

"Yeah! He's our friend. We have an honor code to live by. Help a friend when he's in trouble and that is what we are going to do." Kuwabara yelled angrily.

"You're too late for one of your friends." Yomi smiled pointing off to his right. They turned to see the black figure on the ground.

"It's the shrimp!" Kuwabara said stunned.

"What did you do to Hiei?" Yusuke asked hatefully.

"I put him in his place." Yomi smirked.

"He used his dragon attack and then Yomi caught him off guard." Kurama managed to get out falling back to his knees. "I fear he is seriously injured. He hasn't moved in a few minutes."

"You relax Kurama." Yusuke said turning to Yomi. "We got this now."

"Be very careful Yusuke." Kurama said gasping for air. He was completely drained of his energy. He watched his friends run at Yomi. The demon blocked Kuwabara's spirit sword and ducked a punch from Yusuke.

They continued to fight both losing energy Yusuke had fired off a couple of spirit bullets to which Yomi blocked with no effort. The demon sent Yusuke crashing into a tree and Kuwabara skidding across the ground. Yomi turned to Kurama, who was still on his knees, smiling.

"Are you ready to come back with me now? Or shall I continue to pound your friends?"

"I will never…….." Kurama trailed off when he heard a pain filled moan coming from his left. Hiei was starting to come around. Relief washed over the fox, a small smile touching his lips. Yomi saw this and grew enraged, he was not going to be ignored for some runt of a demon. Yusuke and Kuwabara were just managing to get up and saw the scene unfold before them.

"I will destroy the only thing keeping you here!" Yomi yelled running towards Hiei blade ready. Kurama didn't know where he found the energy or how he moved so fast, only that he did. Just when Yomi would have delivered the deathblow, the fox stepped in front of it. The sword pierced through his stomach coming out his back, blood instantly soaking his shirt. Yusuke and Kuwabara were frozen to their spots not believing what they just saw.

"You really have lost it!" Yomi said stunned withdrawing his sword. Kurama fell to his knees hands going to his stomach, laughing painfully.

"Hiei once said the very same thing to me when he put his blade through my stomach while I protected Yusuke. I did that because I felt obligated to help him after he had helped me. I do this now because…"

"Kurama?" Hiei barely managed, raising his head to see his fox in front of him, covered in blood. The redhead looked over his shoulder to his mate with a sad smile on his face.

"I…….do…………this……..because…….I wanted too. I do it for you, Hiei." Kurama fell forward, hitting the ground hard, unconscious. Hiei crawled forward in a state of shock. They were mates but he never dreamed Kurama would take a blade meant for him, with no way of fighting back. He never realized just how deeply the redhead loved him until now even though he had felt it countless times. Hiei reached out touching the severally bruised cheek. He quickly found out the fox had no energy left at all. Kurama had used his life energy to move and take the hit. Hiei turned infuriated eyes to Yomi. He stood up holding out his hand and bringing forth his black fiery sword.

"You will pay for this."

"You are no match for me. You may have recovered some energy but it will not be enough." Yomi said getting ready for the coming attack.

"He's not alone!" Yusuke yelled standing up.

"That's right! Don't count us out yet." Kuwabara yelled and standing as well, bringing forth his spirit sword. They charged Yomi from different directions. The demon blocked every attack the three threw at him. It was beginning to look hopeless. Yomi knocked Yusuke backwards across the ground. Hiei landed beside him out of breath.

"This is not working, Hiei."

"I know that detective." Hiei replied glancing to the still fox. Kurama needed help now. "Do you think you have one powerful bullet left?"

"Yeah if I pour everything I have into it." Yusuke nodded. "Why?"

"We are going to combine attacks. I'll summon my black dragon and you, your spirit gun."

"It's worth a shot. Were dead anyway if we don't try." Yusuke said getting to his feet. They both started gathering energy while Kuwabara still battled with Yomi though it looked more like the demon was playing. Yusuke and Hiei raised their hands side by side.

"SPIRIT GUN!"

"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!"

They yelled together. Kuwabara dived out of the way when he heard them. Yomi turned towards the screams only to be engulfed in the double blast. There was an agonizing scream and then nothing as the attack dispersed, leaving not even ashes. Hiei fell to his knees and Yusuke scrambled forward to join Kuwabara at the fox's side. He had already turned Kurama over.

"I don't get it! He has survived wounds like this before!" Yusuke said trying to awaken the redhead.

"Yes he has." Hiei answered still not moving from the spot he had fallen. "But this time is different. He used his life energy to move and get in front of the blade. His heart is stopping."

"Then I will give him some of my energy just like I gave to Urameshi." Kuwabara said putting his hands on the fox's chest.

"Won't work." Hiei answered sadly before balling up his fist and slamming it into the ground. "DAMN IT! Stupid fox! Why did you do it?"

"He did it to save you!" Yusuke yelled angrily. He didn't like how the fire demon was acting. "To protect his friend! Here on earth it is not unheard of to give one's life to save another!"

"Are you two listening to me?" Kuwabara shouted interrupting them. He knew Kurama didn't have much time. "Why won't the transfer of energy work?"

"It won't work because he's a demon. He needs demon energy."

"Well then get over here runt! Give him some of yours!" Kuwabara yelled getting angry too.

"Don't waste your breath." Yusuke spat staring at the fire demon. "He made it clear once before he would never give up his energy to anyone. That he was not responsible for someone else's slack. He doesn't even understand why Kurama did what he did. That heartless demon couldn't care less if his friend dies."

_Look into my eyes - you will see_

_What you mean to me_

_Search your heart - search your soul_

_And when you find me there you'll search no more_

The detective's words were cruel and cut Hiei to the core. He did understand why Kurama did what he did. He would have done the same thing for his beautiful fox if he had too. He just didn't know if he could give up his energy as easily. He did mean what he had said before……………… at the time.

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do - I do it for you_

Hiei looked to Kurama with his blood soaked shirt. The fox had done so much for him without wanting any retribution only his love. The redhead had accepted and wanted him for him. No matter if, he was forbidden, ruthless, and unwanted by everyone else.

_Look into my heart - you will find_

_There's nothin' there to hide_

Kurama didn't care about all that he had still wanted him. He had even accepted him as his mate and was accepted in return. The fox even had allowed himself to be mounted for the first time by him. He had loved him without holding anything back.

_Take me as I am - take my life_

_I would give it all I would sacrifice_

Hiei sat clenching his fists. He hated this. He had said he loved Kurama. He meant it and still does. Now when his love was tested the most, he held back. Sure, he had mated with the fox but he still did not surrender completely to him, not his body, not his heart, and not his soul.

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_

_I can't help it there's nothin' I want more_

_Ya know it's true_

_Everything I do - I do it for you_

For some reason even after everything, him and Kurama had been through. He was still afraid of getting hurt by the fox, just like everyone else had done that he has ever known. Hiei stared at the unconscious redhead trying to make himself move. He didn't have much energy himself but was it worth giving up what he did have to save his lover. Was Kurama worth finally and completely surrendering too? To trust the fox with his heart, body and soul?

_There's no love - like your love_

_And no other - could give more love_

_There's nowhere - unless you're there_

_All the time - all the way_

"Hell yes!" Hiei growled, pushing himself up off the ground. He made his way over to the small group and shoved Kuwabara out of the way. The fire demon dropped to his knees, placing his hands of Kurama's chest and summoning what little energy he had left. He hung his head so the two ningens could not see the raw emotions that were running through him.

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_I can't help it there's nothin' I want more_

Hiei even thought he felt wetness on his cheeks but quickly dismissed it. He did not cry not even for his mate. He concentrated his energy and sent it into his fox. They truly were a pair. Kurama almost died trying to save him and still might. Now he may die, with giving what was left of his energy to the redhead.

_I would fight for you - I'd lie for you_

_Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you_

The world went black for Hiei as he collapsed into Kurama's chest.

_Ya know it's true_

_Everything I do - I do it for you_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and please review. The End! No just kidding! Next chapter soon! I promise!


	15. Welcome Back

-1

Disclaimer: I don't own the YU YU show. Please don't sue me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 15 of 18

Welcome Back

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The world went black for Hiei as he collapsed into Kurama's chest. The shocked boys sat there for a few minutes. Yusuke slowly reached his hand out to the ground, beside the two unconscious demons. He brought his hand back up and opened it still not believing.

"What are those Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked pulling Hiei off of Kurama. Yusuke looked at his hand before looking down between the two demons and then looking back to Kuwabara with shock evident of his face.

"I believe they are Hiruseki Stones."

"What? Like what Yukina does?" Kuwabara asked stunned.

"Yes." Yusuke nodded.

"But why are they black? And where did they come form?"

"They are black because they came from Hiei."

"NO!" Kuwabara said looking down to the smaller demon. "Hiei would never cry about anything or anyone."

"I know that." Yusuke said picking up one of the gems and bringing it closer to his face. "What blows my mind is that he did."

"Wait! If he can cry tear gems wouldn't that make him from the same race as Yukina?"

"Yes Kuwabara now put the brain to work and put it all together."

"What are you talking………….." Kuwabara started but stopped suddenly when it all hit him. "Hiei is Yukina's long lost brother!"

"Yep." Yusuke answered putting the stones into his pants pocket. "We need to get these two to Kurama's apartment since it is the closest and then get Yukina over there to heal them."

"Then let's move." Kuwabara replied.

"You carry Kurama and I will carry Hiei."

"Okay." Kuwabara said before putting his arms under Kurama and standing up. Yusuke picked Hiei up and they hurried to the apartment.

By the time they got there Koenma was stepping out of a portal with Yukina and Botan. The ice maiden healed the two demons completely but they still slept. Their energy was just to low. Koenma and Botan helped the two ningens clean the two demons up as best they could, keeping their marks hidden from the two boys.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days slowly passed with everyone taking turns watching over Kurama and Hiei. They still had not woken up or even moved for that matter. It was Yusuke's turn to watch over them which he was happy to do. He didn't want to go to school anyway. He was sitting in the living room watching TV when he heard a slight noise. He looked behind him to see Hiei still quiet and asleep on the couch. Yusuke heard the noise again but louder this time. He looked towards the bedroom before jumping up and running into it. He found Kurama drenched in sweat, tangled in the covers and trashing his head from side to side with the occasional whimper.

"Kurama." Yusuke said reaching out and shaking the fox slightly. With no response he tried again. "Kurama wake up!"

Kurama didn't hear him though, he was reliving the fight or so he thought.

_The fox had tried everything but couldn't get to Hiei in time. Yomi pierced the fire demon through his heart with his sword before bringing it down across his neck, severing his head. Kurama screamed in agony as he watched but he still couldn't move to help his mate. Yomi laughed sadistically, kicking the headless body over to Kurama._

_The fox couldn't help but look down. Blood drained from the body where the head should have been. Kurama reached out, visibly shaking to turn what was left of his lover over. He gathered the lifeless body into his arms, crying uncontrollably, wishing for his own demise. _

_Kurama noticed the body pressed to his was still very strong and muscular but it also had an almost roundness to it, that could not be explained. The fox didn't have time to contemplate the meaning of this with his sorrow filled mind before he saw Yomi rushing at him. He held tightly to his mate's body, dropping his head and waiting for his own life to be taken. He had nothing to live or fight for anymore._

"Kurama."

_The fox heard his name and looked up. He saw the demon charging him with a blood covered sword. The scene suddenly faded into black nothingness. Kurama looked down to find his arms empty._

"Kurama."

_It was that voice again. The fox looked around, it sounded familiar but distant, but he couldn't place it. Kurama got up and ran in the direction he thought he heard the voice coming from, darkness surrounding him._

Kurama's eyes fluttered so Yusuke tried again.

"Kurama."

The fox slowly opened his eyes, trying to focus them. He finally was able too and saw the boy staring down at him.

"Yusuke?" Kurama managed with a cracked voice.

"Hey Kurama." Yusuke smiled. "Welcome back."

"Where are we?" Kurama asked not recognizing his surroundings.

"In your apartment."

"I figured none of us would survive that fight."

"It looked pretty bleak for awhile until Hiei……"

"HIEI! WHERE IS HE!" Kurama demanded trying to get up.

"Calm down." Yusuke said trying to stop him. "Hiei is in the living room on the couch."

"Why isn't he in here? This bed is big enough."

"We didn't think about that."

"Go get him!"

"I don't think…." Yusuke started shaking his head.

"Bring him in here now!" Kurama ordered.

"But!"

"NOW!"

"Okay! Okay!" Yusuke agreed holding his hands in front of him defensively. He turned and walked out of the room. He returned a few seconds later carrying Hiei. "Where do you want me to put him?"

"Over here on the other side of the bed." Kurama answered staring at his unconscious lover. Yusuke did what was asked of him pulling the covers up over the smaller demon. He walked back around to Kurama's side grabbing the desk chair as he went by. He spun it around and straddled it before sitting down, leaning heavily on the back support.

"How's your energy level?"

"It's still very low but high enough for me to be awake." Kurama answered with a smile. He was happy to know his mate was okay too. "It will take a few days for it to get back to it's normal level."

"Yukina came and healed both of you." Yusuke commented.

"I was wondering where the hole was in my stomach."

"Can I ask you something Kurama?"

"Of course Yusuke. What is it?"

"What's with you and Hiei?"

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked looking to his mate before looking back to the boy.

"Well let me explain by telling you what happened in the fight after you passed out." Yusuke answered. The more he thought about it the more he thought there was something going on between the two demons. "Well when you fell, Hiei appeared to be in a state of shock. He crawled over to you and touched your cheek. He then stood, brought forth his flame sword and then we all attacked. After a bit of fighting Yomi knocked me down and Hiei landed beside me. Kuwabara continued to fight by himself. Hiei came up with a plan. I summoned my spirit gun and him, his black dragon."

"What? He used the dragon again!" Kurama interrupted glancing to the fire demon.

"Yes and I admit I don't know how. His energy was very low. Anyway we combined out attacks. It caught Yomi off guard and destroyed him. There was nothing left, not even a pile of ashes."

"Well I am relived to hear that."

"Yeah me too. But what happened next, I'm still shocked over." Yusuke stated.

"What was that?"

"You had used your life energy to save Hiei."

"I figured as much." Kurama nodded. "I had nothing left but I still moved and moved fast."

"Right. So Kuwabara and me were trying to figure out how to save you. We were going to give you some of our energy."

"It will not work."

"Yeah that's what Hiei said." Yusuke answered. "You could only be saved by demon energy. I got angry when I heard this. I just knew Hiei wouldn't do anything to help. He wouldn't give up his energy or quite possibly his life for another. What happened next still bothers me three days later." Yusuke reached into his pants pocket. He had carried the gems with him the whole time. He was going to give them to Hiei but he figured since he had cried for Kurama it would be okay to give them to him.

"So what happened?" Kurama asked inquisitively.

"He….He…"

"I gave you my energy." Came the hoarse voice from the other side of the bed. Kurama snapped his head around to see Hiei staring at him.

"You did?" Kurama asked with only a small smile displaying the rush of emotions he felt, hearing the fire demon's admission. Hiei nodded his head slightly reaching out under the cover. He found the fox's hand and laced his finger's through his, squeezing slightly. The redhead squeezed back.

"Here Hiei I found these for you. I am sorry for what I said. I was very wrong." Yusuke said holding his hand out across the fox to the fire demon.

"Hn." Hiei said bringing his hand from under the cover and taking what was offered to him. He then brought his hand close to his body. He did not have to look into it to know what it held. The fire demon had suspected as much but had dismissed it completely as being ridiculous. He was glad to find out it wasn't. Hiei was thankful the detective had enough sense to bring the tear gems along. Kurama was a bit confused by them being so mysterious. He glanced to Hiei finding the fire demon staring at him. He knew his mate wanted to talk without Yusuke around. Kurama pushed himself up until he was sitting leaning against the headboard. He found out he was still very weak with that small movement.

"Yusuke do you think you may be able to cook us all something to eat and some tea? We can eat together."

"Yeah sure." Yusuke said getting up from the chair and moving it back to the desk. "I am a bit hungry. Do you want anything in particular?"

"I believe there is some chicken soup in there."

"Chicken huh?" Yusuke laughed.

"What can I say. I'm a fox to the end." Kurama grinned, feeling Hiei poke him under the covers. "Could you make some grilled cheese sandwiches too? There should also be some leftover cinnamon rolls. Could you heat them up and put lots of butter on them."

"Well you see we all kind of found the cinnamon rolls already." Yusuke answered embarrassed.

"That's okay then."

"You know those were the best rolls I have ever ate. Where did you get them?"

"I made them." Kurama smiled. "My mother taught me."

"You made them!" Yusuke asked shocked.

"Yes!"

"They were real good. They melted in your mouth."

"Thanks." Kurama said accepting the complement. "So are you going to go cook us something?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" Yusuke replied going towards the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and please review. Next chapter in a couple of days.


	16. Demon Nature

-1Disclaimer: I don't own the YU YU show. Please don't sue me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 16 of 18

Demon Nature

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks." Kurama said accepting the complement. "So are you going to go cook us something?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" Yusuke replied going towards the door.

"Yusuke?" Kurama called stopping him. The detective turned slightly. "Could you close the door behind you? Hiei will not eat if he smells the food cooking."

"Hn." Hiei grunted in agreement.

"Yeah sure." Yusuke nodded before walking out the door and closing it behind him.

As soon as the click of the door resounded in the room, Hiei was in Kurama's lap kissing him desperately. The redhead was just as desperate wrapping his arms around the smaller demon tightly, pressing their bodies together. Hiei shifted, to sit in the center of his fox's legs with his legs on either side of his mate's waist. They both had to break the kiss finally, gasping for air. Hiei leaned his forehead against his lover's shoulder and Kurama turned his head nuzzling into the soft black hair. They may have been wrapped up with each other but both were sensing where Yusuke was at, at all times.

"I thought I had lost you, fox." Hiei said softly, not lifting his head.

"I'm sorry to have worried you, Koi." Kurama replied running his hands up and down his mate's back.

"Why did you do it?"

"Like I said, I wanted too. I wanted to protect you."

"Kurama?" Hiei said, turning his head to leave a kiss on the smooth skin of his fox's neck, before pulling back to look at him. "I'd rather you live then for me too."

"That's exactly how I feel." Kurama smiled gently. "I can hardly believe you gave me the last of your energy with your own life hanging in the balance."

"I will never do it for anybody else, except maybe for Yukina."

"What was Yusuke sorry about?"

"He spoke to me quite harshly but that was what gave me the kick start I needed to put everything into prospective." Hiei replied opening his clenched hand between them. Kurama followed his lover's gaze down to his hand and gasped. There in the fire demon's hand was two perfectly round, black tear gems.

"Hiruseki Stones!" Kurama said fingering one.

"Yes, my tear gems that were cried for you."

"Me?"

"You and no other, fox." Hiei smiled. "Hold open your hand."

"Why?" Kurama asked still looking at the most rare stones. They were the only two in all three worlds.

"Just do it." Hiei demanded. Kurama opened his hand beside his mate's. The fire demon tilted his hand letting one of the gems fall into the fox's.

"Hiei? For me?" Kurama asked with a bright smile, closing his hand tightly around the small stone. It was the most extraordinary of all his treasures and the most loved.

"Yes! One for you and one for me. A symbol for what we share." Hiei replied closing his hand around the stone, he still held.

"Thank you." Kurama smiled leaning forward. He kissed his mate deeply. When they parted the smile was still in place. "I love you, Hiei."

"I love you, Kurama."

They looked at each other feeling Yusuke moving towards the bedroom. Kurama put the gem into his hair quickly. He already knew what he was going to do with it, that is if he could get Hiei to do it too. He would like to have matching necklaces made. Hiei dropped his gem into his pants pocket getting off the fox's lap. He was still tired and he knew the redhead was too but he was wishing they were alone. They needed to be together, to mate, and to reassure each other that they were alive and okay.

Yusuke opened the door carrying a tray of food. He found the two demons exactly how he left them. While he was cooking, he had decided to approach Kurama later to find out the answer to the question he had asked earlier. He did not want to incur Hiei's wrath. The fire demon seemed to pull his sword out of nowhere even though Yusuke knew the sword was in the closet by the front door. He had put it there himself. He also personally found and told no one about a set of clothes for both demons in there and two matching leather jackets, one red and one black. That was something else Yusuke wanted to ask the redhead about. The more he thought about it the more he was sure that his two friends were together. Hiei sat up crossing his legs so he could eat.

"I got one more tray to get I'll be right back." Yusuke said sitting down the tray, he was carrying on the bed before turning and leaving the room quickly. He returned about a minute later with the other tray and sat that one on the bed too. He turned, going to get the desk chair again.

"Yusuke you can sit here on the bed if you want." Kurama offered pointing to the foot of the bed. Yusuke smiled sitting down on the bed. He turned facing the two demons, crossing his legs. Kurama passed out the food and they dug in hungrily. After awhile Yusuke got up the nerve to ask a question that has been itching at him.

"Kurama?"

"Yes Yusuke." Kurama answered as he stopped eating and looked up.

"Can I ask you a somewhat dirty and personal question about your former life?"

"I guess, but I will not answer it if it is to dirty."

"Fair enough." Yusuke nodded. "Since that meeting, I found out you have had lovers of both sexes, I wondered if you have ever had threesomes."

"Yusuke!!" Kurama was stunned. Hiei was sitting beside him successfully choking on a bite sandwich.

"Yeah I know I'm a pervert. Kayko tells me that all the time."

"Why do you want to know that?" Hiei asked after finally getting the bite of sandwich swallowed.

"You two better not laugh at me." Yusuke said defensively.

"We will not." Kurama assured.

"Well I am just curious. I have only ever been with Kayko and her me. I just thought that since technically you are so old and have had many lovers I could ask you. I have no father, and my mother is a joke."

"You can talk to the fool." Hiei said before taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Kuwabara?" Yusuke laughed. "He acts big and bad letting everyone think he gets laid regularly. That idiot is a virgin." He kept the fact that Kuwabara was actually saving himself for Yukina to himself. He did not need Hiei going ballistic over that.

"It seems something good come from this conversation after all." Hiei smirked. "I got blackmail material."

"Yeah I use it against him all the time." Yusuke laughed.

"I see your point." Kurama agreed. "I will answer your question to the best of my knowledge. Do you want to know about threesomes in general?"

"Yes."

"In the Makai threesomes are quite common. The one in the middle always had the most fun. I however was always the one on top. I was not ever topped. It was not allowed. I have had many threesomes with males and females, sometimes one of each. There really is not any way to describe it. It is really different then with one person and you have to be very creative so no one is left out. Threesomes are like nothing you could ever experience. However, in all honesty even that cannot compare to having sex with the one you love. Making love is truly the best and most pleasurable experience ever." Kurama said turning slightly. "Do you have anything to add Hiei?" The said fire demon commenced to choking on another bite of sandwich.

"What?!!" Hiei said turning to the redhead after he recovered.

"You have had threesomes before haven't you?" Kurama asked with a sly smile.

"Of course! I am a demon!" Hiei smirked. "I'm sure I have had as many as you."

"Well then!!! Do you have anything to add?"

"No fox. You covered the topic well, leaving out the small dirty details."

"Thanks you." Yusuke replied. "I do appreciate it."

"No problem." Kurama smiled. "When you get other questions, I will answer them. I do draw a line at being too graphic, on the questions and on the answers."

"That's fine, but I do have another question now."

"What is it?"

"Hiei said demons mate instead of getting married."

"That's correct." Kurama nodded. "And they mate for life."

"You mean no matter what happens, the two demons stay together. There is no divorce?" Yusuke asked.

"That's right detective." Hiei answered. "Most demons don't mate for that very reason. They like their freedom and promiscuous ways to much."

"If two demons mate they usually already have a deep shared bond. There can be no mating without both demons' consent. After they mate, they are strictly monogamous. The two demons cannot touch another, other then their mate, in any kind of sexual way. Not even a kiss on the cheek is acceptable and in some cases not even the touching of hands. It is all according to how possessive the two demons are. Neither of the mated demons would ever take on another lover. They would not have to; they got everything they had ever wanted in the one they mated with. If a demon does take on another lover after it is mated, it is betrayal of the worse kind. The demon's mate would then kill said demon and the lover for this betrayal." Kurama stated smoothly.

"Wow that's a harsh punishment. So what happens if they split up? Can two females or two males mates if they want too? Or does it have to be a male and a female like here in Ningenkai?" Yusuke asked.

"It is quite acceptable all three ways. Two males or two females could mate if they want too. There is no discrimination among demons on who they choose." Kurama replied.

"A big problem arises if a demon tries to move in on another demon's territory." Hiei commented.

"Territory?" Yusuke asked confused.

"Hiei means mate." Kurama clarified. "When demons mate they literally belong to the other."

"Oh! So what happens?" Yusuke asked not ceasing with his questions.

"Usually a fight to the death." Hiei answered simply with a shrug. "To see which demon is worthy enough to claim the demon in question."

"You mean like last one standing ones?" Yusuke asked shocked.

"Exactly." Kurama replied. "But the offending demon would have to deal with them both."

"Mated demons will always fight together and defend each other fiercely." Hiei said before drinking the last of his tea.

"What if the demons split up?" Yusuke asked still not comprehending that they did not.

"Like I said if two demons mate, it is for life." Kurama answered. "They do not part once they are mated no matter what happens or what comes up. They would over come what ever it is together thus making their bond stronger. If one of the demons dies for any reason, the other will usually kill itself. The pull to be with one's mate is just that strong. They would follow each other even in death. This is all true unless the demon betrayed it's mate in which case what I said earlier would hold true."

"I believe I understand now." Yusuke nodded. "How long do demons normally live?"

"No one really knows not even Koenma. Demons are usually killed or die of hunger. Even your father, grandfather, or whatever you call him died of hunger. The oldest known age of a demon was five thousand years old. He didn't look much older the Hiei or myself." Kurama replied.

"How did he die?" Yusuke asked intrigued.

"He was murdered in his sleep." Hiei answered.

"I have never heard you talk so much Hiei." Yusuke laughed lightly. "It's so different then your usual 'Hn'."

"There was never a topic worth me joining in before. Since this was about demons and their nature I talked but don't get used to it detective."

"I won't." Yusuke smiled. "So how old are you really? I know Kurama is a thousand years old."

"Actually Yusuke I'm older then that. I just stopped counting at a thousand." Kurama smiled.

"I'm over eight hundred years old." Hiei said putting his empty dishes on the tray.

"I didn't think you were that old!" Yusuke said stunned. A knock on the front door stopped any reply. Yusuke jumped up and ran to get it. He walked back into the room followed by the rest of the team. They talked for a long while. The demons gradually starting to feel stronger but their energy levels were still low. They eventually moved to the living room with the two demons refusing help with their unsteadiness. They all sat around watching TV the rest of the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know I am so going to get flamed for this chapter! I also know Hiei's age is not right but that was all I could think of at the moment, so please just go with it. Sorry! Next chapter in a few days.


	17. Unwanted Guest

-1

Disclaimer: I don't own the YU YU show. Please don't sue me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 17 of 18

Unwanted Guest

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I didn't think you were that old!" Yusuke said stunned. A knock on the front door stopped any reply. Yusuke jumped up and ran to get it. He walked back into the room followed by the rest of the team. They talked for a long while. The demons gradually starting to feel stronger but their energy levels were still low. They eventually moved to the living room with the two demons refusing help with their unsteadiness. They all sat around watching TV the rest of the day.

"So who's turn is it too stay tonight?" Yusuke asked about sunset.

"It's mine!" Botan replied happily.

"I believe I will be okay this evening. I don't need anyone to stay." Kurama objected.

"You couldn't hardly walk in here." Yusuke countered before turning to Hiei. "And don't you dare think about flitting away. You're not strong enough yet either."

"I do what I want!" Hiei growled. No one but his fox could talk to him that way, though Kurama didn't.

After much arguing, mostly on Kurama's part and a couple of death threats, they relented and agreed for Botan to stay. Kurama was able to get a small victory though. He got the others to agree that, that night was the last night someone stayed. They all said their goodbyes and left. After a few minutes Kurama broke the silence.

"Are you two hungry?"

"Hn." Hiei grunted. He was not happy at all about the situation.

"Yeah." Botan smiled. "What would you like to eat?"

"No, I'm going to do the cooking." Kurama smiled. Hiei fixed him with a hopeful look. The fox knew exactly what his mate wanted.

"Are you sure?" Botan asked. She didn't think the redhead was ready to be standing over a stove.

"Yes I believe I can handle it." Kurama pushed himself up and walked to the kitchen. After a few minutes of staring at each other Hiei got up and went to the kitchen, leaving the girl alone. Botan wasn't sure of what she should do. She wanted to go into the kitchen but didn't want to interrupt anything that may be going on. After about five minutes Botan got up and went towards the kitchen. When she entered the room she was somewhat shocked. Hiei sat at the small table, beating something in a bowl. Kurama sat beside him kneading a large pile of dough. The fox looked up when he felt the girl's presence in the room.

"Botan can you heat up the oven to three fifty, also get a frying pan and put some butter in it?"

"Sure!" Botan nodded.

"The pan is in the bottom cabinet in the corner. While you are in there can you also get a baking pan? Please."

"No problem." Botan said doing what was asked of her. She turned to see Kurama rolling out the dough very thin and the bowl Hiei had, was now sitting on the table.

"I hope you like eggs?" Kurama smiled, getting up. He went to a cabinet and pulled out several jars of spices.

"Yeah I like eggs." Botan nodded.

"Good! Could you coat the baking pan in butter and then sprinkle flour in it?"

"Yeah what are you making?" Botan asked going to the pan.

"Cinnamon rolls." Hiei answered quickly.

"You made them delicious rolls, Kurama?"

"Yes. My mother taught me." Kurama smiled, spreading a huge amount of butter of the dough. "Cinnamon rolls are Hiei's favorite ningen food." The fire demon growled loudly making the girl jump. "Don't mind him Botan. He is mad that I told you that. He thinks it's a weakness."

"It's not a weakness to like good food." Botan commented.

"That's what I keep telling him. Isn't that right Koi? " Kurama teased, spreading a great deal of spices over the butter. He knew his lover was getting mad but it would make the sex so much better, later.

"You keep that up fox and I will have to cut out your pretty tongue." Hiei hissed angrily. He knew the fox was baiting him for later but he didn't have to do it in front of the girl. The fire demon paled when the fox looked up with a seductive smile and a wink. He knew that look all to well and was wishing he had kept his mouth shut. Botan eyes widened having never seen that look on the redhead's face before.

"Now Hiei. If you do that what will I pleasure you with?" Kurama replied smoothly like he was talking about the weather. His smile turned into a smirk when his mate and Botan blushed deeply. "So Botan why did it take you so long to come in here?"

"Well I….." Botan said her blush getting redder. "I didn't want to disturb you."

"What did you think we are doing?" Kurama asked just finishing rolling the dough into a long roll.

"I…I…I….I." Botan stuttered. She didn't know what to say. Kurama instantly caught on.

"Honestly Botan! Do you think all we do is mate?" Kurama asked watching the girl get redder if it was even possible. "You do! I must admit it is quite often but not with company around. We are very discreet unlike most other demons."

"Oh!" Botan laughed nervously.

"So does Koenma know about us?" Kurama asked placing the now cut up rolls into the buttered baking pan.

"Yes but I didn't tell him. He figured it out all on his own." Botan replied sitting down in the chair that Kurama just got up from. The fox picked up the bowl and the pan of rolls before walking to the stove. He put the rolls into the oven and then turned on the burner under the frying pan. He turned back to the two at the table.

"I thought as much. I believe Yusuke is close to figuring it out too."

"Why is it that you two being mated has to be a secret?" Botan asked looking between the two demons.

"I couldn't care less." Hiei muttered.

"It doesn't really." Kurama answered dumping the contents of the bowl into the sizzling butter. "It's just we were trying to judge how they may take the news."

"Oh! Don't worry about it." Botan commented. "They will either accept it or they won't."

"We know that." Kurama said not looking up from the stove. He finished cooking with not much conversation. They went into the living room to eat. After they were done, Kurama managed enough energy to go down and get a couple of movies from the video store. The last movie was finishing up when Kurama approached an untouched subject.

"Botan you can take the bed. Hiei and I will sleep out here."

"I couldn't possibly! You two are the ones injured. I'll take the couch." Botan replied before turning to Hiei. "That is unless you want it. In which case I will make a pallet on the floor."

"No! I sleep where my fox does." Hiei answered with a nod towards the redhead.

"I still do not think you should be sleeping on the couch. It is not right." Kurama said uneasily.

"Look I'll be fine. You two get some rest." Botan smiled.

"Well if you insist." Kurama said getting up. "I'll get you a blanket and a pillow." The fox went into the bedroom and came back out a few moments later carrying the items, he laid them on the foot of the couch. "Here you go. You can take the shower first."

"Thanks." Botan said getting up and going into the bedroom. Kurama sat down on the couch and Hiei huffed angrily as he sat down beside him. The whole time he had been on the loveseat away from his fox. It was for their own good though. They were ready to jump each other.

"I know how you feel, Hiei." Kurama sighed taking the fire demon's hand in his. "It will only be a few more minutes before we can be alone."

"Good!" Hiei growled leaning his head against his mate's shoulder. Kurama let go of the hand he was holding and lifted his arm, putting it around the fire demon's shoulders. Hiei shifted so his head was against the fox's chest and his arms around the slender waist.

They just held each other forgetting about everything else. After a little bit Kurama felt Hiei loosen his arms some, so he looked down and found his lover asleep. The little demon was so low on energy and still very tired though he did not let it show. The fox leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes, relaxing too.

Kurama felt like the seme sometimes with the way his lover liked to be held and cuddled. That was perfectly okay with him, it allowed him some dominance in their relationship. This also meant he was held and cuddled too. He loved that part especially. At first, he was afraid Hiei would not like the cuddling part. He figured the fire demon would think he was being restrained or controlled.

That all was proven wrong the night of their mating. Kurama had expected Hiei to move over to the far side of the bed but he didn't. The fox found himself pulled up against his lover's hard body and that was where he stayed too. He was held securely all night long, in loving arms. Kurama found out Hiei had a soft side, that only he got to see. Which he was thoroughly happy that no one else knew that side of his lover. It made him feel very special and loved when it was showed only to him.

Botan walked into the living room but stopped in her tracks. A small smile formed on her lips seeing the two sleeping demons snuggled close. She had wondered often, since she found out about them, what they were like when they were alone. In public they were very controlled, both in body actions and emotions. Sometimes they acted like they weren't even speaking again. It was nice to see something else out of them. Kurama eyes slid open when he felt the girl's presence in the room, and turned his head to look at her.

"Are you two always like this when you are alone?" Botan asked in a whispered voice. Kurama smiled vibrantly and nodded his head before looking down to his mate.

"Koi?" The fox nudged the fire demon lightly.

"MMmmmm?" Hiei mumbled tightening his hold on his lover.

"Wake up Hiei." Kurama urged again, rubbing his hand up and down his mate's back. Hiei tilted his head back to look up at the redhead.

"I must be more tired then I thought."

"So it seems." Kurama agreed inclining his head towards the bedroom. "We can go to bed now." Hiei looked to the bedroom to see Botan standing in the doorway. He pushed away from his fox and stood up. Kurama stood up as well with a yawn. They passed Botan as she headed to the couch. The fox stopped at the door and turned slightly to see the girl already on the couch about to lie down. "Good night Botan."

"Good night you two." Botan said with a hand over her mouth covering a yawn.

Kurama went into his room and closed the door. He shook his head at what he saw. Hiei had made it to the bed but he was lying cross ways of it on his back almost asleep again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and please review. Next chappie on Friday…


	18. The End?

-1

Disclaimer: I don't own the YU YU show. Please don't sue me.

A/N: There is a long note at the bottom of this chapter so please read it too. You all are so going to kill or flame me for this, but here goes!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 18 of 18

The End?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good night you two." Botan said with a hand over her mouth covering a yawn.

Kurama went into his room and closed the door. He shook his head at what he saw. Hiei had made it to the bed but he was lying cross ways of it on his back and almost asleep again.

"Come on Koi. We need a shower." Kurama said pulling off his shirt.

"No……Sleep." Hiei mumbled. The fox threw his shirt towards the hamper, shaking his head. He removed his pants and briefs before walking over to the bed. Kurama grabbed his mate's hand and pulled him up until he was sitting. Hiei growled angrily. "Fox!"

"Come on, Hiei. We need a shower. They may have cleaned us up but they could only do so much. It's been three days since our last shower!" Kurama urged pulling his lover's tank top off.

"I'm tired."

"Yes, me too." Kurama answered, undoing the fire demon's pants. The fox pulled the fire demon to his feet and into the bathroom. He pushed the pants off his lover, after hitting the hot water. Kurama smiled at the closed eyes of his mate, he was still trying to go to sleep. "Come on Koi."

The fox, pulled the fire demon under the hot spray. The water woke Hiei up some, but not enough. He grabbed the redhead's bottle of shower gel and poured a liberal amount into his hand. Kurama was trying to keep from laughing. He could just imagine his lover's face, when he found out he smelled like roses the next morning. The fire demon was more aware of his surroundings, then his mate thought. He reached forward and placed his soapy hands on the fox's stomach and ran them upwards over his chest.

Hiei slowly opened his eyes to meet brilliant green ones. Kurama grabbed the fire demon's soap and quickly worked up a rich lather. He put his hands on his mate's shoulders and ran them down his arms. They continued to wash each other until every spot of skin was clean. They had even washed each other's hair. The two lovers were now standing under the water holding the other.

"I wanted to make love to you tonight fox, but I think I am just too tired." Hiei mumbled into the redhead's chest.

"Me too Koi." Kurama answered removing a hand from his fire demon's rear to turn off the water. He reached out of the shower and grabbed a towel. The fox knew Hiei was practically asleep again. Kurama dried what he could of both their bodies and then went on to their hair. The fox pulled himself out of his lover's arms gently and lead him from the shower.

Kurama took his mate over to the bed and sat him down. Hiei crawled into the bed while the fox walked over to the bedroom door. The redhead opened the door enough to look out and still keep his dignity. Botan was sound asleep on the couch, cover up to her chin. Satisfied she was okay the fox closed the door and walked back to the bed. Kurama crawled in beside his lover. Hiei immediately turned over and snuggled into his mate's chest, wrapping his arms around him. Kurama put his arms around the fire demon too and was already drifting to sleep.

"I love you, fox." Hiei mumbled, snuggling closer if it was even possible.

"I love you, Hiei." Kurama answered back, before letting sleep claim him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei slowly awoke, feeling better. His energy level were a lot higher. Regular sleep was more healing then forced sleep. He turned over reaching out for his fox but found an empty bed. He sat up looking around then heard laughing coming from the other room. He got up and went to the closet grabbing a pair of his pants. The fire demon pulled them on cursing to himself. Hiei hated having someone else in their apartment. It meant he couldn't walk around naked and neither could his sweet eye candy, Kurama. The fire demon walked into the living room to find his mate and the girl watching TV.

"You're awake Hiei." Kurama smiled, looking over the back of the couch.

"Hn." Hiei grunted, continuing on to the kitchen. The fox shook his head, knowing the fire demon was not happy, waking up alone. It couldn't be helped. If Kurama had stayed in that bed he would have woken Hiei up and they would have most certainly made love, quite loudly too. Hiei came out of the kitchen carrying a butter covered cinnamon roll. He sat down next to his fox and commenced to eating while watching TV.

"What are you watching?" Hiei asked after a few minutes.

"It's a show about a half demon and his girlfriend." Botan supplied glued to the TV.

"Half demon?" Hiei asked instantly intrigued.

"Yes. Apparently the man in the red haori has a demon father and a ningen mother." Kurama replied watching the show too.

"Outrageous!" Hiei snorted at the audacity of such a thing.

"That's not all either." Botan smiled, turning slightly. "His girlfriend is from the future and is the reincarnation of his dead girlfriend. Who happens to have come back to life and now eats souls to stay alive. Plus his full demon brother is out for his head and sword."

"Sounds like he's got problems." Hiei smirked.

"So it seems." Kurama laughed. "He travels with several companions. One of them being the cutest little fox kit I have seen. It's a boy and he has a bow in his hair."

"A male demon with a bow in his hair? Preposterous!"

"Yes but he is still cute." Kurama smiled. "He's feisty, has powers and is sneaky like only a fox could be. He could almost be mine."

"Hn." Hiei grunted. He wanted so much for his mate's wishes to come true. If only he could learn to bend and why not, his fox was willing to give up his life for him. This was something no other demon would ever want to do for the forbidden one. The fox loved him that much. In that moment, Hiei realized why Kurama was able to bend without breaking. Why the redhead could allow him to be seme even though he was a very dominate seme. It WAS his love for him and nothing else. Well if the fox could do it then so could he. He loved Kurama just as much. Hiei started forming his plans. His fox was going to get a big surprise real soon.

"Hiei did you hear me?" Kurama asked nudging his mate.

"Hn." Hiei replied shaking his head.

"I said, what do you think of him?"

"He looks to be too annoying." Hiei answered, watching the kit aggravate the half demon, who in turn hit the brat. A black haired girl appeared, seemingly out of no where, screaming something and the half demon face planted into the ground. The fire demon shook his head. No demon in their right mind would ever allow that to happen.

They sat quietly through the rest of the show, two of them watching intently and the other deep in thought, putting the finishing touches on his plan. Soon after, the rest of the team came by and stayed a couple of hours. They talked and watched a movie Yusuke had brought.

Kurama closed the door and locked it after seeing the last of his friends out. The fox turned around with a sigh, they were finally alone. The redhead walked over to the couch and sat down. Hiei was straddling his lap and kissing him passionately before he could even blink. Kurama slid his hands around cupping his fire demon's butt tightly. Hiei broke the kiss with both of them breathing hard.

"I have to leave for a couple of days, fox." Hiei said with much regret. He didn't want to leave but it was necessary. He needed to do a few things.

"What? I…I…I.. I mean of course." Kurama said with a forced smile.

"You are bad at hiding you feelings, Kurama. I know very well you are upset."

"Yes I am! Why are you leaving?"

"I have my reasons and I can't tell you what they are yet, so don't ask. I will be back in a couple of days. I promise." Hiei said reassuringly.

"Okay I guess." Kurama sadly agreed. Hiei started to get up but the fox held him tight. "You leaving now?"

"Yes."

"Make love to me before you go." Kurama asked softly. Hiei nodded slightly with a small smile before moving out of the fox's arms. He stood up and pulled his lover to the bedroom with him.

(Sorry no lemon this time but there are more in the next story.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama awoke and looked to the opened window, seeing it was dark outside. He was very sad, Hiei had already left. He turned to his side, grabbing his lover's pillow and holding it close. They had not been separated since they had mated. Kurama noticed the slight pain in his neck. He reached up touching the new bite mark gently. Hiei had marked him again even though it hasn't been long since the last marking. The fox knew the fire demon would return soon, just like he had promised.

Kurama ran his hand from his neck up into his hair searching for his tear gem. He sat straight up running both hands through his hair repeatedly. The tear gem Hiei had given him was gone. The fox looked down at the disheveled bed. The fire demon had been very rough with him, maybe it fell out. He got up and started pulling the bed apart.

Kurama sat on the black carpet, heart broken. The bed covers were scattered around him. The mattress was lying on the floor, the box springs was leaning against the wall. He had looked everywhere and still no tear gem. The redhead had never lost any of his treasures before. There was only one explanation the fox was slowly having to accept. Hiei had taken the gem after he went to sleep.

Kurama's normally cool mind was in overdrive. He was running over everything he thought he had done wrong or could have done different. He had come to the conclusion the reason why Hiei had taken the tear gem back was because he himself was not coming back.

Kurama grabbed Hiei's pillow and held it tight against his chest. He cried, hard, for the first time in a very long time. After awhile the fox laid down on the floor, pulled a sheet over him and cried himself to sleep, still gripping the fire demon's pillow tightly to his chest. The dreams he had that night was nightmares instead of the happy dreams he has when his lover holds him in his arms. Kurama knew he had to get used to them again, now that Hiei was not coming back.

The End?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WHAT? The End? Possibly for some readers, hence the title.

No I will not leave it like that! I can't possibly do that to my favorite demons, now can I! I know I promised 33 chapters to this story and there still are. This tale is about to take a drastic turn, that some of you may not like. This story will pick up pretty much where it left off as a new story with a new title. The title is The Heights of Demon Love. I will start posting it on Friday so look for it. I hope you all will continue to read! I do appreciate it! Thanks for reading and please review. Oh no! Bad me! BAD! I made Kurama cry!

If you don't continue to read, know that Kurama and Hiei get back together and fine true happiness together, finally. If I was to say more then that it would ruin the rest of the story for those that will continue to read. Thanks again and please review.

PS: I would like to pick up a beta reader if someone would like to volunteer. My sister reads my stories and I use spell check but I still don't get everything. So if someone would like to do it please just post it in a review and then I will email or message you, whatever you would like. Thanks!


End file.
